Complicated
by woodster93
Summary: What should have happened after during Fat after the locker room scene and Olivia's words"ITS COMPLICATED." What if Elliot made it more Complicated than it already was will their friendship and partnership be able to handle it. Rated T for now might have to change later.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this story has a lot of vocabulary and scenes from the episode FAT. It wont carry on like this I just needed to, to get the story started.**

Chapter 1

Olivia stood outside Cragen's office door she couldn't believe she was going to do this but she didn't feel she had a choice. She knocked on the door and entered. Cragen looked up from his desk

"Olivia… what's up?"

She looked at him_, say something else _she thought to herself anything but what you're going to. She took a deep breath "I wanna new partner" she told him. As the words left her mouth she felt a pain in her chest she couldn't believe she had just it, Cragen just looked at her.

"You want to split with Elliot?"

"Yeah" she said her voice breaking "I… I don't ….. No I can't …..We…." the tears she didn't want to fall ran down her face "I fuckin hate him right now" she cried wiping the tears away. Cragen put the papers down he was holding and walked round the desk towards her.

"What did he do Olivia? ….. He hasn't hurt you has he?" asked Cragen praying the answer was No. He knew Elliot had a temper but never thought he would use it against Olivia.

"No … god no I swear he hasn't touched me" she said shocked Cragen had even asked.

"So what's happened? Why do you need a new partner now? I know you guys have been arguing a bit lately but….. Well all partners go through a tough stage… it's like a marriage" he said smiling at her, but he noticed she didn't smile back.

"Yeah well I want a divorce" she snapped. Cragen sighed and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Tell me why first Olivia cause I aint breaking up a good partnership because of some stupid argument. What the hell has happened?"

Olivia looked at Cragen and took a deep breath "We need a break from each other, that's all. Eight years together nearly every day… he is hard work at the best of times…. I just need a bit of time away from him"

Cragen looked back at her "Olivia, has something happened between the two of you?"

"What! No! Nothing has happened. I just need a break from him…..please don't ask me why… It's complicated"

"Look you both have a long weekend off after the case, I will look into it but I can't promise anything"

"Okay … thanks Captain. Just one more thing…. If Elliot asks why we have been split up…."

"I won't tell him you came to me"

"Thank you" she said turning to leave just as she was about to turn the handle he spoke again.

"However Olivia … if there is something you're not telling me you need to sort it out one way or the other, you can't run from things for ever and you can't avoid Elliot"

She opened the door and left.

Elliot woke up and looked at the clock it had just turned midday, he sighed and pulled himself up from the couch. He looked at the photos of his kids on the table, god he missed them so much. He had hardly seen them since him and Kathy had split. He stood up and kicked the empty bottle of whisky on the floor he had drunk the day before. He had tried to call Olivia over the weekend to apologise for the way he had talked to her in the hospital and the things he had said leading up to that. He knew he had been a prick to her; he was getting quite good at that, pushing people away that he cared about. When she had refused to take his calls he had done the next best thing and got drunk. He rubbed his face and stood up swaying a little, Christ he felt like shit. He staggered to the bathroom and ran the shower; he needed to sort himself out before work.

Once showered and dressed he climbed in the car and headed for the precinct, he decided to stop off and get Olivia her favourite doughnut and coffee in a small attempt to apologise to her. As he drove past his church he stopped and climbed out the car. He hadn't been to church for a while and it had been years since he last went to confession, and he had a lot to confess to.

He sat in the confessional "Forgive me father for I have sinned, it has been two years since my last confession….. These are my sins…. I was selfish,(_I blamed Olivia for that boy dying)_ I was disrespectful,( _I put her down in front of her colleague's and shouted at her)_ I lost my temper(_I shouted at her blamed her for everything)_…Erm… for these and all of my sins I am truly sorry"

"After two years that's it?"

_No_, he thought to himself but how do I confess I think about my partner in ways I shouldn't.

"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you Elliot?"

Elliot thought hard "It's like I keep losing people" he said, _I keep pushing her away when all I want to do is hold her close._

"Like you family"

"My family" he said "My kids…my friends" his thoughts went back to Olivia, not to his wife.

"You said friends….. You mean someone at work" asked the priest. He knew from Kathy's confessions she was worried about Elliot and his feelings for Olivia, but he couldn't ask him outright.

Pictures of Olivia upset at the hospital went through Elliot's mind as he pushed her away by what he had said to her "_We can't be partners anymore"_. His thoughts were interrupted by his pager beeping.

"I'm sorry father I have to go" he said stopping the beeping.

"Okay….. But you should come back" he knew Elliot had to leave because of work but he also knew he had to talk to him some more about how he was feeling. He knew he and Kathy had split up and were going through a divorce, he knew it was his job to try and help them…. If he could.

"Et ego te absolovo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris, et filli, et Spiritus Sancti"

"Amen" said Elliot making the sign of the cross and going to leave the confessional.

"Elliot… for your penance call your wife" Elliot just sat for a few seconds before leaving. It wasn't his wife he needed to talk to. He rang Cragen to find out where he was heading.

"Okay" he said after finishing the conversation "I will pick up Liv on the way"

"Don't bother" said Cragen "The guy you're working this case with will meet you there"

"What the hell you on about ….Where's Liv?" he asked. "Has something happened to her…. is she sick" he asked starting to get worried.

"Just get to the crime scene and work the case….. Olivia is fine"

"So why the hell is she not working this" he pushed.

"Just do as I tell you" snapped Cragen hanging the phone up on him.

Elliot snapped his phone shut and got in the car, something was wrong he could tell. He drove to the crime scene a million things going through his mind. His kids that he hadn't seen for weeks, Olivia's face when Gitano had the gun to his head, Olivia when she was lay holding her neck and he thought she was seriously hurt or going to die, Olivia when he told her they couldn't be partners. Fuck what he had done, he tells her that then two days later he is told to work a case with someone else. He pulled the car over and called Olivia her phone went straight to answer "Damn it Liv answer your Damn phone" he said before hanging up. He pulled up to the crime scene and got out the car, slowly he walked towards the yellow tape, he really didn't want to be there he just wanted to find Liv and talk to her.

"Stabler… you weren't at the house; I thought you clocked out early"

Clocked out early you stupid prick, when I hadn't even been there he thought, he just glared at him as he carried on talking, taking an instant dislike to him.

"Luscious Blaine….. Queens SVU… you and I are going to be partners" Elliot just glared at him as he felt like he had been kicked in the gut. I already have a partner he wanted to scream but just stood and looked as he walked away and worked the scene. Elliot couldn't believe what he had just heard; he needed to talk to Liv or Cragen what the hell was going on.

Elliot worked the scene with him and then at the hospital. All he cared about was getting back to the precinct and getting some answers. He didn't like what he heard when he finally got the chance to speak to Cragen. He was told she had gone to computer crimes, when he asked why all he was told was they needed a break, sometime apart. He knew there and then Olivia had asked to go; she needed to get away from him. He knew what he had said and how he had acted had lost him his partner and best friend, and he didn't know how to get her back. How was he supposed to tell her he needed her, that she held him together when he needed someone, when he told her _"You and this job are about the only things I've got anymore….. I don't wanna wreck that….. I couldn't take it."_ What he really meant was she was all he had, he needed her, he loved her and if he lost her he couldn't handle it. Why the hell couldn't he just tell her, why was it so hard for him to tell the woman he cared about and loved how he felt. He looked out of Cragen's office to her empty desk. He had totally fucked up and he didn't know what he could do to fix it.

He worked the case with Blaine finally bringing in two kids for questioning; Blaine took control of the interview. Elliot stood back and watched him work god he was a prick the way he spoke to the kid trying to get information out of her, the final straw came when he lied to her, suspect or not she was a kid and he wasn't going to stand back and just let him lie. He asked him to see him outside, Blaine stood up and followed him out the door seriously pissed at been ordered out the room.

"What seems to be your problem?" he asked Elliot.

"You… questioning a minor with a parent present"

"Give me a break" he said to Elliot as Elliot started to walk away.

"Even if you get something in there we can't use it"

"But we can use it to break the brother" he said following Elliot "they did it man … they brutalised that girl"

"Right" said Elliot stopping and turning to face him. "And when the defence finds out how you got that confession then what?"

"How they gonna find out huh…cause you're gonna back me up, the word of two detectives against a kid"

Elliot just looked at him "there's no way I'm doin that" he said going to walk away.

"Don't give me that holier than now crap" said Blaine looking Elliot up and down "I know how you work"

"You know nothing about me" said Elliot turning away before he punched the arrogant prick.

"No wonder your partner dumped you" Elliot stopped walking and turned around the anger building inside him.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked walking towards Blaine his hand already balling up into a fist.

"You screwed her now you're trying to screw me" That was it Elliot seen red and lashed out his fist connecting with Blaine's face. Blaine grabbed hold of him as they both wrestled Elliot felt his shirt getting ripped. Next thing he knew there were other hands on pulling him and Blaine apart.

Once apart Elliot tried to calm down glaring over at Blaine who was being held back by Cragen. "Blaine my office now" he yelled "Everyone back to work, funs over" he said to everyone else who had gathered round to watch. "What have you got to say Elliot?" he asked him walking up to Elliot.

"Either you get rid of him or I quit" he demanded there was no way he was going to work with the guy.

"You get changed and get in my office" said Cragen. He knew Elliot's outburst had more to do with Olivia's transfer than how much he hated Blaine. He knew Elliot had a temper but in the 10 years he had known him he couldn't recall him ever lashing out at another detective in the precinct.

Elliot walked into the locker room and punched his locker, before dropping his head forward and leaning against it and taking a deep breath. His whole body was shaking with the adrenalin. He sat down on the bench behind him and dropped his head into his hands, he couldn't do this, he was losing everyone who meant anything to him and pushing everyone else away. "Fuck!" he said out loud. He thought of Olivia and of what had happened over the last couple of weeks, why couldn't he just of told her the truth, told her how he was feeling then none of this would be happening, she wouldn't have left him, he told her he couldn't take it if they weren't partners …. Why didn't she believe him, he needed her….. wanted her. he shook his head and stood up opening his locker he started to take off his ripped shirt, grabbing a clean one out and pulling it on. he sensed someone behind him and turned around. Olivia was stood leaning against the door frame a slight smile on her face, god she looked beautiful. He stood at first just staring not knowing what to say.

"I liked that shirt" she said, Elliot just looked at he as he started to do up the buttons. She leaves me without a word and the first thing she says is she liked my shirt, like nothing has happened. in his heart he wanted to go to her hold her beg her to come back, but his male pride and the fact he was still seriously pissed off stopped him.

"What are you doin here?" he asked her, as he began to button up his shirt.

"I heard what happened between you and Blaine "she said resting against the door frame. She tried to stare at him as he done up his shirt, she had seen with his top off a number of times. She had often dreamt about running her hands over him, holding him tight to her.

"What can I tell you, he's a prick?" He thought back to what Blaine had said to set him off _You screwed your partner_; he had seen red as he heard the words. He looked at Olivia and walked towards her, as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"What didn't you tell me?" he asked her, standing in front of her not much distance between them. He needed to know why she just left without telling him, how she could just throw away what they had. Seven years they had been partners…. They were more than partners, they needed each other…he needed her.

Olivia heard the question and couldn't look at him. she knew he would guess it was her that asked for the move, she knew when she came here to see him he would confront her. she glance up at him and saw him staring at her, there was something different about the way he looked at her.

"Elliot we've been partners for 7 years longer than anyone else here we needed a change." She couldn't even look at him as she told him. She kept her eyes away from his. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry I should have told you… it's just…. it's just too complicated." She looked up and saw his face inches from hers. He stared down at her without a word as he finished fastening up his buttons.

"Thanks for dropping by" he said pushing past her and into the corridor. She turned to watch him leave, but he stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Complicated?" he said to her. She just stood and looked at him. "You break up our partnership after all this time, and the excuse I get is…It's complicated." He walked back towards her. "No Liv… this right now isn't complicated, whatever is happening or what did happen that got you to leave wasn't complicated." He said starting to raise his voice.

"El ….please, just calm down?" she asked him as he came back towards her with a lok on his face she had never seen before.

"You want complicated?" he asked standing in front of her. "I will give you complicated."

He quickly moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him as he bent forward and his lips crashed against hers, kissing her hard. He felt her resist at first, and then she parted her lips and kissed him back, as his tongue explored her mouth. She felt herself relax against him, she didn't care they were in the doorway of the locker room all she knew was Elliot's mouth was against hers and it felt so right. He pulled back panting and looked at her, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes as he tried to catch his.

"Now….Its fucking complicated" he said turning around and leaving her standing in the doorway.

**So what do you think. This is going to be a E/O story only no cases, just their feelings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews glad you liked the first chapter. I am aiming to make this story a lot lighter than some of my other ones have been and concentrate on just them . I will be heading away from the episode storyline now into my own little world for a while, hope you all still enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Olivia just stood, not moving as he walked away from her. _What the fuck._ She thought as her fingers lightly touched her lips. _What the hell just happened?_

She pulled her phone out her pocket and pressed speed dial 4.

"Hey." Answered Casey. "What's up?"

"Get over to my place, now….. And pick a bottle up on the way over"

"Whoa ….wait a minute. What the hell is wrong?" asked Casey looking at her watch and seeing it was only just after 4pm.

"Just hurry up Casey, I need to talk to you… I need to talk to someone, I can't believe he just done that."

"Who did what? Olivia what the hell has happened? Are you hurt? Did this He hurt you?"

"What no…. yes …..Fuck I don't know….."

"Olivia, Honey I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what the hell has happened?" said Casey picking up her bag and heading out the office slamming the door behind her.

Olivia took a deep breath "It's ….Elliot…."

"Shit! What the hell has he done now? I should have known he would be behind this…"

"He kissed me."

"Shit!" said Casey stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Yeah Shit" said Olivia getting in the elevator. "Now hurry the hell up, and don't forget the alcohol."

Elliot walked away from Olivia and straight into the nearest toilets and rested his hands on the sink.

"What the fuck was that Stabler?" he asked himself, looking up into the mirror. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her like that. _Fuck! _He thought to himself as he ran the cold water and dropped his head splashing water onto his face. _What the hell were you thinking?_

He turned the tap off and stood up right grabbing a towel and drying his face. He thought back to what made him do it. He was about to just walk away and try and forget what she had said, but she had got him so angry when she wouldn't give him an answer. Why couldn't she just be honest with him? What the hell did she mean by _its complicated_? That wasn't an answer. Why the hell couldn't she just be straight with him?

He sighed and turned around leaning against the sink_. And you thought grabbing her and kissing her before walking away without a word was the answer. _ He thought to himself, shaking his head. He thought back to the actual kiss and started to smile as he remembered his lips on her, finally after all these years he had finally felt her lips on his, tasted her, god she felt so good…. _And she kissed me back_. _She must have liked it and wanted it cause she definitely kissed me back._ He grinned to himself and threw the towel in the bin. He would give her time to calm down before he went to see her. He couldn't let this go, not now. It had taken him this long to finally do something he wasn't going to now pretend nothing had happened, he couldn't. _She definitely kissed me back._

"He kissed you?" she asked grinning, holding up a bottle of tequila, as Olivia opened the door.

"It's not fucking funny Casey."

Casey looked at her as Olivia turned her back and walked into the kitchen, Casey followed without a word. Olivia reached up and took two shot glasses off the shelf and handed Olivia the bottle.

"What the hell took you so long anyway?" Olivia snapped taking the bottle of her. "I called you hours ago."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was on my way and I got a call from Judge Donnelly, so I had to go there first….. I did try and call you; your phone was going straight voice mail."

"Yeah I turned it off in case he tried to call Me." she said handing Casey a shot glass before knocking hers back in one. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses and headed for her couch. Casey grabbed the tequila and shot glasses following her.

They both sat on the couch in silence. Olivia handed her a glass of wine.

"Soooo, what happened?"

Olivia looked at her then back to hands holding the glass. "He kissed me. What more is there to say?"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"What!" she snapped.

"I said... Did you kiss him back?"

"Casey one minute we were talking… the next his mouth was all over me…. I couldn't believe he done it. In the locker room of all places, well the door way. And then he just walked away."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"What the hell was he thinking …..? Cragen could have walked past, anyone could."

"Did you kiss him back?" asked Casey again. Olivia kept her eyes fixed on her wine glass. "Did you?"

"Yes…" said Olivia quietly "I kissed him back."

Casey grinned and took a drink as Olivia looked at her friend.

"It's not funny Case…. I shouldn't have done that. I should have pushed him away."

"Why? Didn't you like it? I always imagined Stabler to be a good kisser."

"What the hell Casey?" spat Olivia nearly choking on her wine.

"So…. was he good?"

Olivia took another drink and stared ahead "Yeah he was." A slight smile appearing on her face.

"So what the hell is the problem, Olivia?" asked Casey drinking her wine. "He kissed you, you kissed him back, and you enjoyed it. I don't really see what the problem is."

"He's my Partner…. For 8 years he has been my partner, and that's all."

"Liv, you can't sit there and tell me that in those eight years you never dreamt about you and Elliot, being together, kissing…. And more"

"He's married Casey, end of story. He has been married since I've known him."

"Just cause he was married doesn't mean you never thought about him. Hell I've had the odd fantasy here and there…"

Olivia stared at Casey "Oh please, have you seen the body on him, and all that brooding and anger, God it's so sexy at times." Laughed Casey "And for the record, yes he is married, but only just, his divorce must be nearly through now, and he has been separated for over a year."

Casey looked at Olivia and put her hand on Olivia's shoulder "What's really the problem Liv. Don't try and tell me its cause he's your partner because haven't you just left for Computer crimes….. Wait a minute is that why you left, has something else already happened?"

Olivia shook her head. "No not really." She felt the tears in her eyes. "After the Gitano case Elliot told me if we ever put the victims before each other again then we couldn't be partners." The tears slowly rolled down her face. "I knew that if I had to choose between saving Elliot and anyone else I would chose him every time Casey. I wouldn't have to think twice about it."

Casey poured them tequila and handed one to Olivia who knocked it back in one.

"I love him Casey more than a partner should, and I'm scared. When he was married it was easy I just pushed the feelings away, but the last year it's been getting harder and harder. I knew I had to distance myself from him."

"But why? If you love him…."

"Because I'm no good at relationships, look at my past history. It's all one night dates here and there, a few boyfriends that may last a few months. I can't risk losing Elliot by having a relationship with him…. I need him in my life."

"And moving to Computer crimes without telling him and ignoring this kiss even happened is going to keep him in your life?" asked Casey.

"He will be pissed for a while but he will come round, and computer crimes are only a temporary thing until things calm down."

"You can try and talk your way out of this all you want Olivia, but its bullshit. You can try and hide your feelings all you want but you Love Elliot Stabler and that isn't going to change anytime soon."

Elliot sat in the squad room it was quiet and he was the only one left. He sighed and lay back in his chair. He had tried to call Olivia numerous times during the day but had lost his nerve; he picked his phone up again, looked at it then threw it back on the desk.

"Elliot" said his Captains voice behind him.

He spun round in his chair "Hey Cap, I thought you had gone."

Cragen walked over to Elliot with the bottle of vodka he keeps in his bottom draw and a glass. He sat in Olivia's chair facing Elliot and poured a drink handing it to him.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked Elliot handing him the glass.

Elliot took the glass. "Thanks" he said leaning forward resting his elbows on the desk. "Look about earlier that thing with Blaine, what I said to you after…. I'm sorry." He took a sip of the vodka and felt it burn as it hit the back of his throat. "I've been having a bad few days, what with that thing with Gitano and Liv…leaving."

"Elliot I only moved Olivia to computer crimes to ….." Elliot held his hand up to stop Cragen.

"It's ok Cap you don't need to cover for her, I know she asked to be moved."

"You've spoken to her?"

"Sort of" Elliot took another drink and sat back in his chair. "I've fucked up." He told him as he slumped back.

"Look you and Olivia, you go through these patches, all good partnerships do. The problem with you two is your too much alike, both hot headed and stubborn, and don't like to admit when you're wrong. After a few weeks all this will blow over and she will be back sitting here."

Elliot shook his head "Not this time, I have totally screwed things up."

"Look Elliot I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. You have both had a rough few weeks with cases, bad cases, just give it time I'm….."

"I kissed her." Elliot blurted out cutting Cragen off mid-sentence. "I kissed her." he downed the rest of the drink and sat forward putting his glass on his desk.

"Oh" said Cragen pouring Elliot another drink. "What did she do?"

"Nothing. I kissed her then walked away. It was after the fight with Blaine. I was so wound up, she wouldn't talk to me. I just….. I …. "Elliot dropped his head on the desk.

Cragen sighed, it was times like this he wished he still drank "It had to happen at some point" he said sitting back in Olivia's chair. Elliot raised his head looking at him. "As soon as I found out about you and Kathy splitting up. I knew this day would come. The way you two are together all that tension especially the last few months. So what you going to do now?"

"I don't know" said Elliot sitting up right again. "I haven't spoken to her yet. I kinda kissed her and ran. To be honest with you, I'm scared to talk to her" he smiled slightly as he said it.

"I can understand that" Cragen smiled back. "But you need to talk to her."

"Yeah I know, and I will, I promise….. I love her Cap." Cragen sat looking at Elliot in all the years he had known him he had never known him to open up so much, about feelings or personal stuff.

"Elliot, how long have you known or should I say had these feelings for Olivia?"

"Honestly….. For years. But I always pushed them aside tried to forget about them. I always put it down to us being partners. Kathy even asked me a few times if I was sleeping with her…" he saw Cragen raise his eyebrows. "I wasn't Cap; I wouldn't have done that to Kathy."

"Is this the reason you and Kathy split…. Your feelings for Olivia?"

"Maybe that was part the reason. Kathy knew I felt something more than I should for a partner. But the reason me and Kathy split is simple we weren't in love anymore; it wasn't fair on the kids for us to stay together and fight all the time. We get on better now than we have for years."

"That's good, Elliot "Cragen stood up to leave. "You want a top up?" he asked lifting the bottle.

"Nah I 'm good thanks, I'm gonna head home." Cragen nodded and began to walk away "Just one thing Cap. If things do work out with Liv and we decide to give this a go, where do we stand work wise? I mean if she wanted to come back here as my partner?"

Cragen turned back to Elliot. "Although relationships aren't encouraged between officers and are frowned upon, there is nothing in the guidelines that says you cant. As long as you stay professional in work and don't let your private lives interfere."

"So we could still be partners?"

"Yes you could" he smiled walking away. _And god help us all _he thought.

Olivia sat at her desk and sighed. It had been three days since that kiss and they still hadn't seen each other or talked. She didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off, that he hadn't tried to contact her. _I mean it should be him right, he kissed me. It's up to him to make the move._

"Dammit!" she yelled throwing her pen across the room. _How the hell can he kiss me then ignore me, no phone call nothing._ She picked up her phone then threw it back down. _No he fucked up he can call me._

Just as she thought that her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it, she looked at the caller ID and her heart sank.

"Hi Casey, what's up?"

"Thought you might like a bit of company tonight, now you get weekends off. How does alcohol and pizza sound at your place as its central for me and Mel."

"Yeah sounds good." She said trying to sound excited.

"I take it he still hasn't been in touch."

"Nope…. And what do I care he can go to hell. At least I don't have to face him every day at work."

"That's true" said Casey not sure that she believed her friend "We will be over about seven"

"Okay see you then" said Olivia hanging the phone up.

"So Stabler finally made his move on you then?" said Melinda as they all sat around the small table.

"What the hell….. does everyone know?" asked Olivia glaring at Casey.

"Only Mel …. Don't worry. I had to tell someone, it was killing me staying quiet about it." Laughed Casey.

"So come on Olivia how it was?"

"Jesus, why does everyone want to know what it's like to kiss Stabler?"

"You are joking right. Do you even look at your partner and see what everyone else sees. Since he and Kathy split up I have heard he has been asked out by quite a few people and he has turned every one of them down."

"Really?"

"Really, then he goes and kisses you….. So come on spill, what it like was?" grinned Melinda.

"It was….. He was…" Olivia's mind wandered back to the kiss, the feel of his lips on hers how soft he was after the initial contact, how he gently held her face, how his tongue slipped between her lips.

"That good huh" laughed Mel as she watched Olivia's face as she thought about the kiss.

"Fuck you" grinned Olivia pouring some wine into their glasses. "Anyway it doesn't matter how good it was or wasn't it won't be happening again."

"Why the hell not?" asked Mel.

"Because Liv being Liv is being stupid. She thinks by denying her feelings for Elliot and pretending the kiss never happened means she won't lose him, she will always have him as a friend." Said Casey.

"Olivia Honey, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know alright" she said standing up from the table. "I don't know. I just can't be in a relationship with him. It doesn't matter how I feel cause I know I will only fuck it up and I can't lose the one person in my life I need more than anything cause of one stupid kiss….."

She was interrupted by knock at the door. She looked at her friends before turning towards the door and walking away. Casey and Mel looked at each other shaking their heads knowing they had a long night ahead of them, trying to convince their friend to follow her heart for once.

Olivia looked through the peep hole in her door but couldn't see anyone. She slowly opened the door. At first she thought no one was there until Elliot stepped into view.

"Hey" he said his voice soft and low, "We need to talk."

**Next up face to face for the first time, and we all know things wont run smoothly for them, I mean what fun would that be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for Elliot and Olivia to finally face each other and talk. Thanks for all the great reviews please keep them coming.**

Chapter 3

Olivia looked through the peep hole in her door but couldn't see anyone. She slowly opened the door. At first she thought no one was there until Elliot stepped into view.

"Hey" he said his voice soft and low, "We need to talk."

Olivia just stood looking at him, then looked back at Casey and Melinda.

"Oh boy, this could be fun" said Mel quietly to Casey.

"Yeah it's a good time there's a Lawyer and a medical examiner both might be needed by the end of the night" grinning Casey poured another wine and sat back for the show.

"Elliot now isn't the time" said Olivia going to close the door on him, he shot his hand out and pushed the door back open.

"No Liv now is the time!" he snapped walking in. He looked over to Mel and Casey. "Hi ….. Could you guys give us a few minutes?" he asked them.

"Erm…. Yeah, sure" said Mel going to stand up.

"No! Stay where you are" said Olivia. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming in my apartment and telling my friends to get out?"

"I didn't tell them to get ….. I asked them to give us a few minutes. I didn't think you would want to have this conversation in front of an audience."

"I would rather not have this conversation at all."

"Liv…. We can't just ignore what happened."

"Yes….. Yes we can El, it was a mistake, it should never have happened" she said walking over to the table and picking up her glass of wine and downing the full glass. Casey quickly refilled the glass.

"You, think it was a mistake."

"Yes Elliot it was, and you know it was…. You couldn't get away quick enough, once you forced your lips on me."

"Once I forced my lips on you" he laughed. "It was a kiss Liv, and if remember it right you kissed me back!" he shouted "So it wasn't all one fucking way!"

Casey and Mel sat at the table looking back and forth between them. "Erm maybe we should….. Just leave" said Mel looking at Casey, and they both went to stand up.

"Sit down" said Olivia "You're not going anywhere… he is" said Olivia walking over to Elliot and pushing against his chest moving him towards the door. Casey and Mel looked at each other and sat back down.

"Go Elliot, just leave" she said pushing him against the door. Elliot grabbed hold of her wrists as they pushed his chest, she could feel tears building in her eyes "Just go."

"Don't do this Liv" he said holding her wrists.

"I've got to, this isn't us, it shouldn't have happened."

"But it did…. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me you have never thought of the two us together. Tell me you have never lay in bed at night wishing I was with you, holding you, touching you." his voice was soft and low and he looked her directly in the eyes. "Cause I have Liv, every night I was home with Kathy I wanted to be with you. And Liv when we kissed I thought my heart was going to burst. I had wanted to do that for so long. If you can tell me truthfully that you have never thought the same, that the kiss meant nothing, and then I will go. I will never mention it again and we will carry on as though it never happened." He looked at her and she was sure she seen tears in his eyes. "I need to hear you say it, I need to hear you say you don't want anything to do with me in that way. Not, we can't cause of work and we are partners, but because you don't feel anything for me. Tell me the truth Liv. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me."

Olivia's heart was pounding; he was stood here pouring his heart out to her. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, but she couldn't. She couldn't screw up the best relationship she had ever had, and she would. She couldn't, didn't, do relationships, she would end up hurting him. He would end up hating her. She needed to end this now, he would be hurt but he would get over it, and move on.

Casey and Mel sat watching from the table. Never before had they ever imagined Elliot to be the type to show his emotions so much, he always kept things bottled up at work. "God don't blow this" said Casey under her breath; she looked at Mel who was sat with her fingers crossed. "Just tell him the truth tell him how you really feel."

"Liv…What's it going to be?" he tried hard not to let his voice break as he asked her.

Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes then looked away "I'm sorry" she said pulling her hands away and from his grasp. And glancing quickly up at him before looking down to her hands "I don't feel that way for you." she felt a tear flow from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Dammit" Casey and Mel both cursed quietly.

Elliot just stood looking at Olivia his eyes never leaving her. Olivia finally looked up at him, and she saw him grinning. "What the hell you grinning at…"

"You're such a fucking Liar…."

"El don't do this I gave you my answer."

"Yeah and I don't believe a fucking word of it" he said stepping towards her and grabbing her face between his hands and before she could stop him he leaned forward and kissed her, softly and gently his lips just touching hers, he could taste the sweet wine mixed with the salt from her tears.

"Tell me again" he whispered "How you don't feel anything." His lips were barely touching hers as he talked.

"I…. I ….. Don't" she felt his lips harder against hers, as she tried not to kiss him back. She felt one of his hands go round the back of her neck as the other slid down to her waist pulling her to him.

Casey and Mel sat opened mouthed at the scene in front of them, both of them picking up their glasses at the same time and drinking.

"I …. Cant..." she whispered parting her lips slightly.

"Why Liv?" he asked as he slid his tongue over her lips. "Tell me why?"

"Jesus fucking Christ" cursed Casey "I'm getting turned on just watching, if she don't kiss him soon I will push her out the way and he can kiss me" she said quietly to Mel making her giggle.

"I'm… scared of losing you."

"Never Baby" he said looking her in the eyes "your never gonna lose me." his mouth crashed against hers and finally she gave in to him, into her feelings and kissed him back, sliding her tongue to meet his as she felt him run his fingers through her hair and grab hold of it pulling her gently towards him.

"That's my girl" laughed Casey as her and Mel lifted their glasses and clinked them together.

Elliot finally pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath.

"El….."

"Ssshh "he said placing his finger to her lips. "Don't say a word, don't over think what's just happened and don't panic and run." He smiled at her. "Can we just go with flow and see where this takes us."

"Ok" she smiled back at him, as she locked lips with him again running her fingers through his short hair, as they kissed harder and deeper, making up for all the lost years of ignoring their feelings. Elliot spun her round and pressed her against the door, his hand sliding down her side, over her hip and down her thigh lifting her leg around him as he pushed into her making her moan.

"Erm ok…..getting slightly uncomfortable and awkward now" giggled Mel.

"I think they have both forgotten we are here" said Casey opening another bottle of wine.

"Well I would say we could go ….." said Mel looking over to them pressed against the front door.

"But as there is a major make out session against the door, so it looks like we are stuck here….. May as well make the most of it "she said pouring another drink for them.

Elliot heard her moan as he pressed against her and her leg wrapped around him. He moved his mouth from hers and placed little kisses round to her neck and began to kiss and suck gently. She dropped her head back giving him more access to her neck and moaned again.

"Jesus El….." she sighed. Hearing her moan his name was too much for him and he felt himself getting hard as he was pushed against her. "You…. we need to stop" she said. "We need to slow down a bit."

"You need to take it in the bedroom!" yelled Casey earning herself a high five from Mel who was already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Elliot pulled back from Olivia and let her leg fall to the ground "Sorry got a bit carried away" he smiled at her.

"I think we both did" she smiled back. He laughed and gently stroked her face.

"Promise me you won't panic over what just happened, Liv. We will take things slow. I don't want to rush this."

"I can't promise, but I will try." She told him.

Elliot nodded "Okay… listen I am going to go now and let you get back to your night." He said looking over to Casey and Mel. " Can I take you out tomorrow night?"

"You mean on a date?"

"Yeah" he laughed "on a date."

"Sounds good El."

"I will call you tomorrow with a time." He said kissing her softly on the lips. He stepped back and Olivia opened the door for him and he stepped out. "Just don't panic after I leave tonight, okay"

Olivia nodded and leaned forward kissing him softly . "I wont, I have them two to calm me down" she said tilting her head towards her two friends. Elliot nodded and smiled.

"Night Benson."

"Night Stabler." She said closing the door as he walked towards the elevator. As the door closed she turned towards Casey and Mel who were sat with big grins on the faces.

"Not a word" she warned them.

"Jesus Liv we thought you were going to fuck there and then against the door" laughed Casey. "What happened to the we can't do it, I need to stay just friends?"

Olivia sat down at the table and picked her wine glass finishing off what was in it. "God I don't know, that man sure knows how to kiss" she laughed.

"And he is totally in love with you." said Mel.

"I hope so" said Olivia blushing slightly "cause as much as I try to deny it…. I know I'm in love my Partner, I just hope nothing goes wrong, cause I couldn't bear to lose him… he is my best friend."

**Just a short chapter but I hope you all still liked it. Tried to bring a bit more humour to the story. Next up their first date and then I might need to up the rating, but I will see how it goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Having loads of fun writing this story as it's a lot lighter than I normally do. Had to change the rating to M lol. Don't know why I just don't make all my stories m from the start they always end up that way.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and messages it means a lot**

Chapter 4

"FUCK!" he yelled slamming the phone down.

"Everything okay Stabler?" asked Fin looking up from his desk.

"No, it's fucking not. Where's your bony assed partner at? He should be here not me."

"He's come down with the flu"

"Yeah well it better be serious, cause if not I will put him in hospital myself."

"What the hell is your problem today, you have been in a bitch of mood since you were called in?"

Elliot looked at Fin then looked at his watch, "I just needed to be somewhere." He looked at his watch again and sighed. "If anyone asks I will be back in five," he said grabbing his phone.

He walked into the interview and pressed one on his speed dial.

"Hey" he said when she answered.

"Hey I wondered when you were going to call with details about tonight." She had been worried he had changed his mind, when she hadn't heard from him. "I thought you might have changed your mind."

"Never….." he sighed.

"So what's wrong?" she had heard the sigh.

"Munch…. The old fucker has flu and they called me in to work with Fin, I don't think I'm gonna make tonight…. I'm so sorry Liv, we still have interviews to do and Cragen wants the paperwork done by morning and on his desk."

"Hey it's okay…. It can't be helped." She knew the job; she knew he couldn't help it.

"If we get done early I will call you."

"Yeah okay…Bye El." She hung the phone up and flopped down on the couch. She wiped her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening and took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ get a grip Benson," she said out loud to herself. "_You're not a fucking teenager, who's just been stood up for the prom"_. She thought to herself.

Ever since he had left last night his kiss and his words were all she could think about. She had talked for hours with Melinda and Casey, about her feelings for him, until they had left drunk.

For eight years she had sat opposite him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him to be with him. And for eight years she had brushed these feelings to one side because he was married, she had learnt to control them, forget about them. But ever since his split from Kathy they had spent more time together, working late to finish reports, going for Chinese or pizza after they finished. She put it down to him being lonely without Kathy and the kids. She had started to see a different side to him. But then Gitano happened, and she knew then something had changed in their partnership, and between them. The panic in his eyes when Gitano cut her neck, the things he had said to her at the hospital afterwards, she could of sworn he was close to tears….Dammit of all the nights why tonight did Munch have to be ill.

She got off her couch and walked to the fridge and got a beer out, twisting the top off, and took a long drink; she heard her phone beep in her pocket and took it out.

**I wish I was with you. I want to kiss you again so much xxx**

She grinned as she read the text and began to reply. _"What the hell" _She thought as she typed the message.

Elliot sat as his desk hoping the text didn't make her panic, he knew what she was like, he'd known for years, but he had to tell her, he needed her to know he wanted to be with her not stuck at work with Fin. His phone beeped disturbing his thoughts.

**I want you to kiss me again too, and not just on the lips. xxx**

He swallowed hard as he read the text "Jesus" he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Fin from his desk.

"Erm no, nothing" Fin nodded and went back to work. He could play along with this, hell it was better than paperwork.

Her finger hovered over the send button after she had written the text "Fuck it" she said pressing send. She picked her beer up and headed to the couch waiting for his reply.

Beep Beep. She opened the message.

**Believe me, the things I want to do to you with my lips I may have to arrest myself xxx**

_"Oh Boy"_ she thought to herself as she began to type on her phone. After sending the text she got up and put her trainers on, grabbed her keys and left her apartment. The last place she wanted to be was alone in her apartment.

Elliot sat back in his chair and looked down at his phone waiting to see if she replied. Beep Beep. He snapped up his phone.

**Mmmmmmm, don't leave it there El, tell me, what would you do with your lips, I need to know, tell me everything xxx**

Elliot squirmed around in his chair as he felt his cock start to twitch as he thought about what he would love to do to her. He let out a deep breath and began to type.

Olivia sat in the back of the cab. Her phone on her lap as she waited for his reply. The phone didn't even get to the second beep before she opened the text.

**I would start on your lips and slowly make my way over your neck with small kisses to just above your collar bone where I would suck and lick, that little spot that drove you mad last night xxx**

Olivia felt an ache between her legs; she knew the exact spot he meant. She couldn't believe they were actually texting each other like this, she couldn't believe he was turning her on like this. She began to text back, shocking herself with what she was writing, Casey would be so proud of her.

Elliot needed to do something to try and calm himself down. He got up from his chair checking himself first as he stood. "You want a coffee?" he asked Fin.

"Are you sure you're okay. You're in a foul mood one minute then asking if I want a coffee the next, you never get me a coffee."

"Do you want one or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure…. Thanks" he replied giving him a funny look, he heard Elliot's phone beeping at his desk. Elliot finished pouring the two coffees and handed one to Fin before sitting back at his desk to read the text.

**God El I'm getting wet just thinking of your lips on me, I need to know more. Where else would go xxx**

Elliot didn't notice as his coffee cup tipped to one side as he read the text and spilled out onto him "FUCKING HELL!" he yelled, jumping up as the hot liquid hit him covering his shirt and trousers.

Fin's head shot up "You Okay man?" he asked.

"No…. Dammit" he stood looking down at the wet patch. Fin shook his head.

"There is definitely something going on with you tonight" he said to Elliot.

Elliot glared at him grabbing a tissue and wiping himself down. He picked his phone up and re read the text, before replying.

Olivia sat in the cab her jacket over her legs, she kept looking at her phone, what was taking him so long to reply. She worried that the last one she sent may have been a little too much. Just as she thought about texting him again her phone beeped.

**I'm licking my way down over your chest, taking each nipple into my mouth, sucking and licking each one. My tongue flicking over flicking over each one xxx**

She felt her nipples getting hard and start to push against her bra and the ache between her legs stronger. The back of the cab was dark. She put her hand under her jacket and pressed it against her pussy through her sweats. She was starting to wish she had stayed at home, as she began text.

Elliot tried his best to ignore the growing hard on he was getting. What the hell were they doing. They are both adults not teenagers at high school. He was at friggin work. He tried to carry on with his paperwork but he couldn't put two words together. He tapped his pen on the desk, earning him another dirty look from Fin, he grabbed his phone as it beeped again.

**God my nipples are so hard just thinking about your mouth on them, I've got an ache between my legs, I need you to tell me more xxx**

_"I need to get out of here"_ He thought," _I need to see her_." He was interrupted by his desk phone ringing.

"Stabler" he snapped. "No cap….. yeah were both here….paperwork… no there is no one else here….. yeah fine… okay night." He slammed the phone down.

"What's happened now?" asked Fin.

"The Cap wants the DNA evidence from tonight picked up straight away from the lab… one of us needs to go for it, before Melinda leaves." They both looked at each other waiting for each other to move. "I would go but…." He stood up pointing to the coffee stain he had made earlier.

"Dammit Stabler!" he said as he shoved his chair back and walked out the squad room. Elliot sat back down and picked his phone up.

Olivia pressed her hand against herself and could feel the heat from her radiating through them. "_This can't be normal"_ she thought to herself, _"I shouldn't be this turned on, by text messages"._ She looked at the back of the cab drivers head and slipped her hands into her pants feeling the dampness coming through her panties. "Damn you Stabler" she whispered to herself, as she saw a text coming through.

**My tongue is sliding over your stomach, I'm placing small kisses down over the inside of your thighs, before I move back up my mouth covering your pussy. Fuck Liv I need you xxx**

_"Fuck I need you to El"_ she thought to herself as her hand slipped inside her panties and she slipped a finger into her wet folds, she had never been this wet before without being touched. She slowly rubbed herself praying to God the driver didn't turn round. She looked out the window she wasn't too far away. She started typing one handed on her phone. As her other hand began to rub herself gently her fingers sliding up and down her wet slit.

Elliot looked around the empty squad room, he was the only one left now Fin had gone to the lab. He reached down and gently massaged himself through his trousers. How could they let these text messages get so far out of hand. Despite these thoughts he sat looking at his phone his hand massaging his hard cock under the table as he waited. He grabbed his phone as soon as it beeped.

**God I'm so wet El, my fingers are soaking, It feels so good, but I wish it was your mouth and not my fingers, tell me what you're going to do to me xxx**

Elliot couldn't take any more. He had thought about what he would like to do to here for years and every time it ended with him wanking either in the toilets or alone in bed or on the couch. Now, reading what she is doing to herself is just too much. He undoes his button and zip and reaches inside his boxers and takes hold of himself. His hand begins to stroke his thick shaft as he types on his phone.

Olivia continues to rub herself as she waits for Elliot's message, she opens her legs slightly and inserts her index finger into herself, she groans a little too loudly and the cab driver turns his head slightly.

"Everything okay back there?" he asks.

"Erm ….. yeah sorry, just got a text, my err friend can't meet me know." She said as she stopped moving her hand.

"Do you need to go back then, we are only a block away from your drop off?" he asked her.

"No, no it's fine, just drop me there." she sighed as she thought how close she had become to actually coming in the back of the Cab.

Her phone beeped and she looked at the text.

** I would slide my tongue the full length of you, sucking, licking tasting every part of you, fucking you with my tongue. Fuck Liv you got me so hard. I'm gonna have to make myself cum. I've needed someone so much xxx**

Olivia grinned as she jumped out the cab and paid the driver. As the cab pulled away she stood in the entrance and text him back before going anywhere.

Elliot stroked himself harder and faster his cock throbbing in his hand. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked towards the door the last thing he needed was someone to walk in and catch him right now.

"Fuck!" he gasped as he pumped his hand faster and faster, he imagined Livs hand instead of his.

"Shit" he growled as he came. His cum spurting over his hand again and again. Keeping hold of himself he dropped his head to the desk gasping for breath. He reached in front of him and grabbed some tissues and wiped himself clean. He gently put himself away and zipped himself up. He heard his phone beep, and he picked his phone up his hand trembling.

**I need you now!** It read. Before he had time to reply another came through.

**Locker room now! **He looked around the empty office and grinned, quickly wrote a not for Fin in case he came back.

_Had to leave, will be back soon to finish paperwork._

He ran out the squad room and up the stairs as fast as he could. He flung the door open to the cribs and stood trying to catch his breath. Olivia was leaning against his locker.

"Liv" he said panting trying to breathe. "Wha….what are you doin here?"

"We had a date….. you said you wanted to kiss me. I want you to show me how you want to kiss me. I want you to show me what you wrote in those text messages."

"You do?"

She walked towards him, "kiss me Stabler," she ordered him. Elliot stepped towards her and took her face in his hands.

"God you are so fuckin hot Benson…. You have no idea what you do to me." he whispered to her.

"Oh I think I do, if it's the same as what you do to me."

His mouth crashed against hers and he turned her and pushed her against the door as his tongue slid into her mouth fighting with hers. he broke off and kissed her neck, sucking and biting her neck making her moan.

"Fuck El, make me come …. Make me come with your mouth, do what you told me."

Elliot pulled her tight t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, reaching behind her and undoing her bra his hands shaking, as he pulled it over her shoulders and dropped it. He looked down at her breasts and swallowed.

"God you are gorgeous" he smiled, his mouth going back to her neck before he slowly kissed his way down over her breast and took her nipple into his mouth sucking gently, flicking his tongue, he felt the little bud harden in his mouth. He rubbed the other nipple between his finger and thumb. He heard her moan.

"That feels so good," she groaned, as he moved his mouth to her other nipple sucking it hard into his mouth. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed the top of her sweats, he looked up her body and met her eyes.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked her.

"If you don't El, I swear to god …. I will shoot you."

He grinned and pulled her sweats down over her hips, dropping them to the floor she stepped out of them. He gulped and moved his head forward kissing her over the top of her lace panties, taking in her sweet smell. He felt her shudder at his touch and push herself against his mouth.

He pulled her panties down dropping them to floor.

"Jesus Christ," he gulped as his eyes met her smooth, shaven pussy. He lent forward and covered her with his mouth, his tongue darted out and licked the length of her slit, he moaned as he tasted her for the first time as her juices covered his tongue. He looked up as he licked her over and over his tongue brushing over her clit. He took the tiny nub into his mouth and sucked it gently. He watched her massaging her breasts rubbing her nipples between her finger and thumb.

"God that feels so good baby" she told him dropping one hand to his head and holding him gently to her. He moved away from her clit to her opening and pushed his tongue deep inside her, he needed more of her. He took her other leg and put it over his other shoulder and put his hands under her ass cheeks holding her up as he delved in deeper and deeper, tasting as much as he could.

Olivia looked down and watched him as he fucked her with his tongue watching his head move as he brought her closer and closer.

"Oh God El ….. so….. so close baby…Fuck!" she grunted. Elliot didn't stop he couldn't get enough of her she tasted so good, he felt her juices flowing into his mouth from her tight hole. He felt her body begin to tremble, her thighs clamped either side of his head as her body began to shake, and she bucked against mouth getting him as deep as possible as she came hard in his mouth. He didn't move until her body stopped shaking. He carefully dropped her legs to the ground and stood up, licking his lips.

"Wow baby, that was…"

"Fucking amazing" she finished off for him smiling.

"Yeah" he smiled back. He kissed her mouth softly and she could taste herself on his lips.

"You best get dressed" he said "Fin will be back any time soon, he only went to the lab to pick up some results."

He bent down and helped her step into her panties then sweats, he pulled them up for her and held her waist, her t-shirt and bra in his hand.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel" he told her.

"It's okay, I still had fun…. I guess I now know how Kathy must have felt all those years you worked late with me."

Elliot nodded "I had fun too."

She started to pull on her t-shirt without her bra. "You know Stabler, it's gonna be hard to top this first date.

"Oh I'm sure I will think of something." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You best get down there and finish your paperwork." She told him.

"Yeah I guess" he said pulling away. He took hold of her hand and they walked out the locker room together.

"Listen… why don't you stop by in the morning…. You can bring breakfast?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he grinned.

"Yeah" she laughed "We could maybe spend the day together, maybe go out if your night to tired from work."

"Sounds good… you okay for getting home."

"I'll call a cab." He nodded and kissed her again.

"Text or call when you get home." He told her leaving go of her hand, as the elevator pinged.

They both jumped as Fin walked out.

"Hey Baby girl, what you doin back here, and at this time of night?"

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other.

"I locked myself out the apartment when I went for a run" she lied. "Elliot still has a spare key, so it was easier to come down for it, than try and get hold of my landlord."

Fin nodded accepting her lie. He gave her hug "It's not the same without you here. Stabler here is a right moody bastard."

"Thanks Fin." He mumbled as Olivia got in the lift.

"See you later Fin" she called after him as he walked away. "Bye" she said to Elliot.

"See ya later." He smiled as the elevator doors closed. He sighed and walked back to the squad room, a lot happier than he had been a few hours earlier.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. More fun coming up in next chapter. may even get it uploaded by the end of weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slight delay. I wrote over 1000 words, read it and re-read it then deleted it as I didn't like it and had to start again. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot stood outside her building debating whether to push her buzzer it was only half four in the morning, he really didn't fancy the backlash he would get waking her so early. He sat on the steps and drank the coffee he had bout himself. He had the key to her apartment for emergencies; however he had no way of actually getting into the building. He smiled to himself as he thought back to last night; he still couldn't believe they had done what they did. It was like a dream. His thoughts were disturbed by someone standing in front of him. He looked up saw Olivia's elderly neighbour stood in front of him.

"Detective Stabler?" she asked.

"Err, yeah Hi" he said standing up.

"What you doing here so early, is Olivia okay?"

"Yeah she's fine; I'm just a little early and didn't want to wake her yet."

"Well you may as well wait inside at least" she said opening the door and holding it open for him.

Elliot smiled and followed her in throwing his empty cup into the bin.

"How come you're up and about so early?" he asked her.

"Oh I haven't been to bed yet, you young ones are the only ones with a good social life" she smiled at him. "Do you want to come in and wait for Olivia?" she asked as she got to her door.

"No, it's ok thanks" he smiled. "I will be fine."

"Well if you change your mind just knock," she smiled at him winking, before closing her door.

Elliot shook his head and quietly opened the door to her apartment and entered. He took off his gun and badge and placed them next to Olivia's on the small table by the couch along with his wallet, and took off his shoes. He walked silently to her bedroom door and pushed open the door.

He looked at her lying face down on her bed, the sheet only just covering her ass cheeks. He swallowed hard and licked his bottom lip he had never seen her look so beautiful, she seemed to glow in the morning light coming through the window. He heard her moan in her sleep and she turned over onto her back.

"Fuck" he cursed quietly to himself as his eyes roamed over her body settling on her breasts. _"God if she wakes up now and catches me watching her, I am so dead"_ he thought to himself. He knew he should go back in living room but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He moved closer to her trying to control his breathing. _"Just walk away, at the moment you're no better than the peeping toms we arrest every day."_ He told himself, but he couldn't.

"You just going to stand there all morning with your mouth open?" she asked him, making him jump.

"Fuck Liv!" he gasped. He heard her laugh. "I'm so sorry I should go, fuck I'm sorry…."

"El stop." She said sitting up, "Where you going?"

"I should go, I can't believe ….. I shouldn't have let myself in like that; I shouldn't have just come in here." He stood with his back to her to embarrassed at being caught to look at her. He jumped as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"El, I'm not upset with you or mad," she told him. "I've been lying awake most the night waiting for you." Elliot could feel her naked body pressed up against him and had to stop himself from moaning.

"Liv, I'm no better than the pervs we lock away, I let myself in and watched you sleeping while you were naked."

"El stop, your nothing like them, you would never have hurt me, you had no intentions of hurting me." She kissed his back through his shirt. "I knew you were there, I wanted you to look at me, why you think I turned over, Baby."

Elliot began to relax "I like it when you call me Baby," he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

She ran her hands up his chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Turn around, Baby," she whispered in his ear. Elliot turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think one of us is a bit overdressed."

"Oh you do, do you." he smirked at her, leaning in to kiss her again, but she pulled back and away from him slightly.

"El don't take this wrong way but….. You smell." She laughed.

"Yeah, an all-nighter with Fin will do that, you used to smell like this after an all-nighter as well you know." She hit his chest.

"Why don't you jump in the shower then come to bed for a few hours' sleep you must be tired."

"That sounds good."

"There are towels and stuff in there. I will put your clothes in the wash."

"Okay, thank you," he said pulling away from her and kissing her gently on the lips. "You are so fucking sexy." He told her as he walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped off dropping his clothes to the floor and climbed in the shower, letting the hot water run over his tired body. He looked down and seen he was still hard. "_What the fuck do you expect Stable, you've just had your sexy as hell, naked partner up against you."_ He washed quickly and climbed out wrapping a towel around his waist; he looked to the floor and noticed all his clothes were gone, as he grabbed another towel.

He walked out the bathroom into the bedroom and saw Olivia sat in bed, still naked with the sheet covering her. He began to dry himself as Olivia watched him.

"Take a photo it will last longer," he smirked at her.

"Not a bad idea" she said grabbing her phone. "Smile," she said taking a photo quickly.

"Oh you really didn't do that," he laughed jumping on the bed and trying to grab the phone.

"Oh I did, Casey and Mel are going to love seeing that."

"You wouldn't?"

She smiled at him, "Oh I would, Elliot Stabler, dressed only in a short towel still wet from his shower, every female in the precinct is going to love me for the photo and hate me cause your mine, and out of circulation."

"Oh I'm yours am I?" he asked crawling up the bed.

"Damn right you are, after what you done with your mouth and tongue last night, you're going nowhere."

He crawled over the top of her and bent down and kissed her. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's, Liv."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him hard. "Get into bed El, you need some sleep." She said pulling his towel off him and throwing it on the floor. He climbed into bed and lay on his back pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, as she lay her head on his chest.

"El would you be upset if we just lay here and slept?" she asked him.

"No baby, of course I wouldn't. I don't want to rush anything. I'm really tired anyway; over 24 hours with Fin moaning will do that." He said yawning, pulling her to him even tighter. As he felt the sleep starting to take over him. "You feel so good." He told her as his eyes began to close, and his breathing slowed down.

"I think I may be falling in love with you…. more in love with you" she whispered into his chest.

"Good," he whispered back, "Cause I know I'm falling in love with you." he kissed the top of her head and dropped his head back and fell asleep. Olivia lay awake for a little longer with a smile on her face. Maybe leaving for computer crimes had been a good thing; it got them finally admitting things.

Olivia opened her eyes and stared at the clock it was almost midday. She felt Elliot pressed against her back, his arm lying over her, and his head buried into her neck, and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she actually woke up with someone and felt happy he was still there. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her front door. She gently moved Elliot's arm and climbed out of bed. She put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went to leave the room. She looked back at him and smiled as he rolled onto his stomach and stretched out across the bed, the sheet just covering that perfect ass of his. She sighed to herself and grinned. She was definitely going to be hated by a lot of the girls at the station once they find out about the two of them. She quickly left the room closing the door as whoever was at the door knocked again.

"Hey Girl," said Casey walking straight in when she opened the door followed by Melinda.

"What are you two doin here?" she asked looking towards the bedroom.

"We said we would pick you up to go to lunch… we arranged it Friday night." Melinda told her as her and Casey sat on the couch, and looked up at Olivia as she stood in front of them.

"And looking at how your dressed I guess you totally forgot," said Casey.

"Erm …. Yeah sorry."

"See I told you we should have called to remind her, the only thing she had her mind on, on Friday was a certain Detective and there date," said Melinda. "You gonna stick the kettle on?"

"Yeah….. Sure sorry." She said running into the kitchen.

"So come on spill…. How was your date with Mr Sexy?" shouted Casey. "Was it all you dreamt of?"

"It didn't happen," she replied.

"What! Why the hell not… please don't tell me you backed out?"

"No…. he got called into work, Munch is sick so he had to cover for Fin."

"Bet that went down well," laughed Casey. "Wouldn't like to be in Munches shoes when he gets back to work and Elliot gets hold of him."

"Oh I'm sure El will be fine with it," she grinned as she made the coffee.

"Liv as much as I don't mind walking round the apartment like this all day, if you want me to go for breakfast I'm gonna need some clothes!" shouted El walking out the bedroom door.

"Oh my god!" yelled Casey, her mouth dropping open.

"Shit!" cursed Olivia spinning round from making the coffee's and faced the bedroom door.

"Sweet Jesus," grinned Melinda.

As Elliot stood in the door way completely naked.

"Oops" he laughed covering himself with his hands. "Erm morning Ladies," he grinned, "I didn't realise any anyone else was here."

"Oh believe me, we don't mind," smiled Casey looking him up and down. While Melinda just sat grinning.

Olivia looked from her friends to Elliot who was making no attempt to move and was stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Erm I have some of your clothes in the spare room," she said quickly going to the room to grab them, her cheeks slightly red, at being caught out by them. She grabbed the bag and hurried back into the living. She couldn't believe Elliot was still just standing there as Casey and Mel stared at him.

"Clothes," she said handing him the bag and pushing him into the room, closing the door behind him. She dropped her forehead onto the door and slowly turned around.

"So you guys still want that coffee," she asked going to the kitchen, trying to ignore their stares.

"Oh no Benson…." Said Mel.

"…..You aint getting away with things that easy." Finished Casey. "Spill it, why do you have a naked Elliot Stabler hidden away in your Bedroom?"

"I don't have him hidden….. He was asleep, he had a long day, he didn't get here till after four this morning." They both stood up and went into the kitchen area, and stood behind her with their arms folded.

"Hey what is this…. an interrogation?" she asked pushing past them as Elliot came out the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sat on the couch to put his sneakers on.

"Dammit Stabler you didn't need to get dressed on our behalf," said Casey.

"Oh believe… I didn't," he winked at her. "However it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go out naked to get breakfast….. I kinda think Cragen would be slightly pissed."

He stood up and grabbed his wallet from the table.

"I'm gonna pop out and get the breakfast you asked me to bring last night," he told Olivia standing in front of her, taking her hand in his.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I won't be too long, you want anything special?"

"No, you know what I like….." she smiled.

"Yeah I do," he grinned back, leaning forward and kissing her softly, gently biting her bottom lip, before kissing her harder and deeper his tongue finding hers. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"You know if you can manage to get rid of Laurel and Hardy I was thinking we could have breakfast in bed."

"Leave it with me," she told him. "I have a gun if they refuse to go." She laughed.

"Ahem we are still here, and we can hear you," said Casey.

"You were meant to," said Elliot looking at them. "I will be thirty minutes at the most, to give them time to question you, I will meet you back in the bedroom." He kissed her once more on the lips and walked to the door.

"See you two later…. A lot later," he called over his shoulder as he left.

Olivia turned round to face her two friends.

"Spill it Benson," said Casey.

"We want to know everything," continued Melinda

"Have you guys, you know done it yet?" asked Casey "And if it was how was it?"

"An if you haven't, why not?" butted in Melinda

"Whoa, whoa…whoa. One at a time Jesus… No we haven't, well not exactly, not all the way," she told them. "… because we don't want to rush straight in."

"So why was he naked in your room, and what do you mean by not exactly?" asked Casey.

"He came by after work, he needed a shower, I put his clothes in the wash and we went to sleep. That's why he was naked."

They both looked at each other and grinned. "So err what do you mean by not all the way not exactly, and you know we won't let this go so you might as well just tell us," said Melinda.

"Yeah the sooner you spill, the sooner you can get rid of us and back into bed. Otherwise we aint going anywhere."

"God I hate you two right now," she said leaning against the bench. They both smiled at her. "When he couldn't make our date last night he text me, then I text him, let's just say the texts got more and more….. You…."

"Dirty," said Casey.

"Yeah…. he told me what he wanted to do with his mouth apart from kiss me and I kinda played along. Anyway I needed to see him so I went to the precinct and he showed me….. In the locker room."

"Who would of fucking thought it…..? Olivia Benson finally living a bit," laughed Casey. "So how was it?"

"My god totally amazing," she grinned "My legs went to jelly."

"And you didn't take it any further when he was naked in your shower and bed?"

"No we both want to take it slow and not rush it; this is all new to us. We were partners for so long; it's still a little strange to us. We need to learn about each other in a totally different way."

"Well I think we should leave to allow you both learn about each other," said Melinda grabbing Casey's arm and dragging her to the door. "Have a nice breakfast," she smiled.

They closed the door behind themselves leaving Olivia alone. She quickly ran into the bathroom and stripped off and jumped in the shower, before climbing into bed to wait for him, to bring breakfast.

Elliot entered the apartment and smiled seeing an empty living room; he licked of his shoes and carried the bag of bagels and muffins into the bedroom. He opened the door and smiled seeing Olivia sitting in bed.

"I didn't see any blood, so I take it they left peacefully," he said sanding looking at her.

"Yeah…. You going to stand there all day and get in here." Elliot threw the bag on the bed and ripped his clothes off and climbed into bed.

"You know, suddenly I aint hungry for muffins and bagels," he said leaning down and kissing her.

"Me either" she said reaching up and running her hand down the back of his neck.

"Yeah what are you hungry for?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"You," she said her voice husky and low, "It's my turn now." She said pushing him onto his back and climbing onto him straddling his waist.

"Liv I thought we were taking it slow?"

"We are….. I have things I want to use my mouth for as well …. Other than kissing," she whispered as she kissed his neck and sucked gently. She felt him getting hard and groaned as she made her way down his chest, sucking and licking his nipples. "God you taste so good," she moaned running her tongue over his chest and down his muscled stomach.

"You've been working out Baby."

"Yeah I needed something to do, going back to an empty apartment want much fun, it helped with frustration," he gasped as she made her way lower.

He heard his phone ringing from the floor in his jeans pocket. "You got to be fucking kidding me," he moaned.

"Fuck!" said Olivia reaching down and getting his phone for him, and looked at the caller ID. "It's Fin." She said handing him the phone.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill Munch" he said answering the phone. "Stabler!" he snapped.

"Hey it's no good getting snappy with me," said Fin.

Olivia raised herself up and kissed the tip of Elliot's hard shaft.

"Fuck," said Elliot as he felt her lips around him.

"I'm sorry" said Fin, "I know it's your weekend off."

Olivia's mouth slid over his cock and she sucked him hard.

"We got a body, young woman raped and beaten to death."

Elliot lifted his head off the pillow and looked down and watched Olivia's head moving up and down taking him deep into her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, "He groaned.

"Yeah I know man; it never stops, does it." Said Fin.

"What?" asked Elliot as he felt Olivia's hand wrap around him and she began to stroke him as he hand followed her mouth up and down his full length. Elliot tried to control his breathing as he watched and felt her.

"Elliot, you there?"

"Yeah….. What's…? What's the address?"

"It's only two 3 blocks from Liv's place….."

Elliot didn't hear what he said as Olivia's teeth grazed up his full length and her tongue swirled around his tip.

"I will be there as soon as he can," Elliot spat out before hanging up and flinging his phone to the floor. "Jesus Baby you trying to kill me."

"I want you El, I don't want to wait" she told him.

"I know I want you to baby, but not like this, I need to go and when we do make love I want to take my time with you."

"Best help get rid of this before you go then," she grinned taking him back into her mouth and sucking him harder as her hand gripped him and stroked him. Elliot had never seen anything so hot as he watched her sucking him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and applied a little pressure as he wrapped her hair around his fingers and moaned.

"God baby that feels so fucking good" he groaned as he felt the blood rushing through his veins down his shaft. "Liv you need to ….. You need to move I'm gonna…" he didn't want to cum in her mouth and tried to pull her head up but she moved his hands out the way and shook her head. Elliot dropped his head to the pillow and pushed his hips up slightly to meet her mouth not wanting to push too far in.

"Oh yeah I'm gon… shit baby….. FUCK!" he yelled as he came his hot cum shooting into her mouth, she took it all swallowing everything he gave her. When he finished she licked him clean and crawled up his body as he tried to control his breathing.

"God you taste so good Baby," she said licking her lips before kissing him letting Him taste himself on her lips.

"God your amazing," he told her holding her tight. They lay together for a few moments.

"You best go," she told him lifting up. "Work calls." She sat up and pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"I hate this," he said still lying on his back looking at her. "When I used to get called out and I was with Kathy I didn't care, cause I was going to you, now. I hate leaving you Liv."

"I hate it to El, but its work, someone needs your help…. So stop sulking and go." She picked up his jeans and threw them at him. "I will still be here when you finish." She smiled at Him.

Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and got dressed. They walked into the living room and he said down pulling on his sneakers.

"The call out is only three blocks from here," he told her. "Fin is meeting me there." he stood up and put his shield and gun on and grabbed his car keys, before pulling her into a hug. "I will call you when I get a chance." He kissed her softly, before heading to the door.

"Be careful," she told him as he opened the door.

"Always baby." He kissed her again before running down the stairs to meet Fin, wishing it was Olivia with him, by his side.

**So whats next, will Olivia head back to SVU, will they finally take that next step In their relationship, and will they go public or keep it quiet. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in the update I have been really busy with family stuff and work. Plus the sun is actually shining in the North of England so I have been making the most of it. Keeping the story fun and light so please enjoy**

Chapter 6

"God Dammit," cursed Elliot as he ripped the form from the pad and threw it in the bin. "Fuckin forms."

Fin looked over to him. "What the hell is up with you? You have been in a mood for days now."

Elliot pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, walking over to get another coffee. He hadn't seen Olivia for five days. No sooner had they closed one case than another opened. It was killing him. The only form of contact they had was either by text or phone calls. The phone calls normally ended with him disappearing into the cribs, showers or toilets for some release.

He poured a coffee and sat back down. "Stuck here for the last five days will do that to you."

"It didn't use to bother you when Olivia was here, you couldn't drag your ass out of here then."

"Yeah well Olivia was a lot better to look at than you."

"Hurt a guy's feelings why don't you."

Elliot sighed and carried on with his paper work. He was interrupted by his phone beeping, he smiled when he seen who the text was from.

**_Hey baby I'm missing you; I need to see you, need to feel you. I know we said we would take this slowly, but I can't wait any longer xxx_**

Fin looked over and watched the grin on Elliot's face as he read the text, and as he started to type into his phone.

**_I'm missing you too, more than you know. And as soon as this case is over I will show you how much xxx_**

Fin started to smile as he watched Elliot's face as he typed. "Oh now it all makes sense." He said getting up and sitting on the edge of his desk looking at Elliot.

"What you on about?" asked Elliot putting his phone down.

"The reason why you want out of here….. You finally starting seeing someone, haven't you?"

"Fuck you Fin" he said trying to ignore him.

"So who is she, I mean there have been enough women in the station coming on to you since you split with Kathy, so come on spill, who is the lucky lady?"

"Not doin this with you, we aint in friggin high school" Elliot said standing up and taking his cup to the fridge to add more milk, just as he phone beeped. He looked back to see Fin grab his phone off the desk and start to read the text.

"Fin don't you fucking dare!" he yelled as Fin read the text.

**_I need you inside me I can't take this anymore I want you so badly, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you xxx_**

"Jesus whoever it is has it bad," he laughed as Elliot grabbed his phone back.

"Fuck you, Fin" he said reading the text and grinning, god he was so glad he had changed Olivia's caller ID from Liv to Baby.

**_Jesus baby are you trying to kill me here lol. By the way Fin read that last textxxx_**

"So come on Man who is the unlucky lady, and how long has it been going on?"

"You don't need to know who it is and not long." He said sitting back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. "Were taking things slow."

"Well by the looks of that text she is wanting to speed things up."

"She aint the only one." Fin noticed Elliot's face change as he said it.

"So what's the problem? You aint with Kathy, your divorce is almost through, what's stopping you, catholic guilt?"

"Believe me it has nothing to do with religion, or Kathy or guilt…. I just don't want to fuck things up with her….I can't lose her." He read the text that came through.

**_Shit, glad I didn't tell you exactly what I want you to do to me xxx_**

Elliot replied straight away.

**_Tell me what you wantxxx_**

"I know you said that you want to take things slow Stabler and not fuck it up. But you have been taking things slow for 8 years and haven't lost her yet." Fin said smiling.

"What the hell you on about?" he tried to act confused but it didn't work.

"Come on Elliot. Liv leaves for computer crimes. You're moody as hell for the first few days, moaning about her leaving. Then it stops. You stop moaning about her being gone; you're not as bad tempered. You can't wait to leave, you're never off your phone and at the call out the other night, and you told me you came from Queens…"

"Yeah….. I did"

"It only took you twenty minutes and you came from the direction of Bensons place…and you were smiling…... you never smile when you get called out."

Elliot looked at him and knew it was no use arguing. "Jesus, that obvious Huh."

"That obvious my man…. So when did it finally happen?" Fin asked sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk.

"After I punched Blaine, she came down to see me, it just kind of happened," he told him as his phone beeped again, and he looked away from Fin and to his phone.

**_I want you to come home now, I'm so wet and ready waiting for you. We have waited long enough baby I need you, all of you xxx_**

"Jesus Liv," he whispered to himself as he read the text and felt himself getting hard. Fin Grinned as he watched him squirm in his seat.

"You okay there?"

"Fuck, Fin I think she is trying to kill me," he laughed. "And I swear to god I'm gonna kill Munch when he gets back to work."

"Yeah well I heard Cragen earlier and he was on about getting someone temporary in while Munch is off and until Olivia decides if she is coming back… she is coming back?"

"She doesn't know what to do yet, I guess the fact we just got together isn't helping her decision. All I know is I have only seen her three times since that night and its killing me."

Cragen came out his office "We have a lead," he said handing Fin the piece of paper.

Elliot grabbed his jacket and phone and followed Fin out of the squad room quickly texting Olivia.

**_Sorry Baby Fin knows, I had to talk to someone and he guessed anyway. Heading out on a lead I will call you when I can, I love you xxxx_**

Olivia read the text and sighed; now she knew how Kathy must have felt for all those years. She flopped onto the couch and put the TV on flicking through the channels. She knew how it was when you got a case sometimes it was days before you got home, she had spent more time sleeping in the cribs than she had in her own bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by knock on the door. She got up and opened the door.

"Kathy….er what are you doin here?" she asked shocked at seeing Elliot's soon to be ex-wife stood there in her doorway.

"I needed someone to talk to, about Elliot." She said as Olivia stepped to one side letting her in.

"Erm, yeah….. Sure, err come in, can I get you a drink. Wine, beer or a soft drink?"

"Wine would be good thanks." Said Kathy as she removed her coat and went and sat on the couch.

_"Fuck,fuck,fuck, what the hell"_ she thought to herself as she poured the wine. "_She can't know apart from Fin, Casey, Mel and Cragen nobody knows and none of those would tell her, what the hell can she want."_ She thought about texting elliot and telling him but he would do one of two things freak out and panic or dash straight over and start screaming and shouting. Just as she poured the wine there was another knock at the door.

"What the hell" she said under her breath. Kathy looked at her.

"Popular tonight," Kathy smiled, as Olivia went to the door pulling it open.

"Casey, what the hell you doin here?" she asked, standing blocking the door as Casey tried to push past her with a bottle of tequila.

"Well I heard lover boy is working so I thought I would keep you company." She pushed her way in and seen Kathy sat on the couch.

Olivia looked between the two of them and knew she had to say something quickly before Casey did.

"Casey, you've met Kathy haven't you, Elliot's ex-wife, she just popped over to talk about Elliot."

"Oh… right…Erm do you want me to leave?" she asked them.

"No, No," said Kathy "Don't leave cause of me, I just need to ask Olivia a favour, well advice and help."

"Well if you're sure," said Casey grinning and walking to the kitchen "I will just get myself a drink and join you guys." Olivia followed her to the kitchen and picked up hers and Kathy's drinks.

"Behave yourself," she whispered. "Don't mention me and El, don't try and be funny, in fact just keep quiet till she leaves."

Casey looked at Olivia and pretended to be shocked "Please… as if I would say anything" she whispered back smiling at Olivia as she poured herself a drink and Olivia went back to Kathy with their drinks and sat down.

"So what's up?" she asked Kathy as she took a large drink from her glass, Casey sat down next to her with three shot glasses and the bottle of tequila. Olivia and Kathy both looked at her.

"Oh don't mind me…. just carry on as though I'm not here." She smiled as she poured out three shots and handed one to them both.

"Thanks" they both said, Olivia glared at her.

"Down the hatch," she said raising her glass and knocking it back in one. Kathy and Olivia followed her shuddering with the taste.

"So ….. " said Olivia taking a drink of the wine. "You wanted to talk about El?"

"Yeah," said Kathy. "How is he doing, I mean how has he been the last few months since he got the divorce papers to sign?"

"He.. Err, well he took it hard at first. More off than normal, he would lose his temper easily…"

"He was like a woman with a really bad case of PMT total friggin nightmare," said Casey as she took a drink. Olivia looked at her. "What? He was. He was a total pain in the ass."

"Casey!" said Olivia. "Just say what you think why don't you." Casey just looked at her trying not to smile as Olivia looked back at Kathy.

"He was a little more moody than normal, and bad tempered but he seems to be handling things a lot better now." Said Olivia praying Casey would just keep quiet, but she didn't.

"Oh he is definitely handling himself a lot better…"

"Casey! Why don't you get some snacks and pour some more wine?" asked Olivia .

Casey shrugged and got up heading to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, he is getting a lot better, he has accepted the divorce now, and is moving on." Olivia looked at Kathy. "Why do you need to know Kathy, what's going on?" Olivia heard her phone beep as a message came through.

"I….. we, we were married for so long, I still care about him and worry how he is doing. He doesn't always say what he is feeling." They both looked towards the kitchen as Casey coughed and spluttered.

"Fuck me" she coughed as she held Olivia's phone reading the text message.

"Casey! What the hell?" said Olivia jumping up and rushing to the kitchen grabbing her phone and reading the text message.

**_Fuck Baby you make me so hard for you, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna have to beg me to stop, before I break you. I want and love you so much xx_**

They had been sending each other texts like this every night. It would normally lead to Olivia making herself come as she got more and more turned on at the thought of what he would do to her.

"I would say he knows and is saying how he feels right now" whispered Casey. Olivia just glared at her.

"Get the drinks, sit down and shut the fuck up." She warned Casey. Casey laughed and went over sitting down next to Kathy, Olivia followed with snacks putting them down on the table along with her phone.

"Sorry about that" said Olivia. "You always have one friend who just can't behave." Casey pretended to act hurt, and poured them all another shot of tequila.

"So he is handling the divorce okay now?" asked Kathy.

"Yeah he is, why do you need to know?"

"I'm….. I want to push for a quick divorce," she said. "But I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

Olivia tried hard not to show how happy she was, as she heard Casey laugh quietly, "Right, I'm sure he will be fine with it."

"Yeah" said Casey. "He's a big boy," she said thinking of the night he walked out of Olivia's bedroom naked, "I'm sure he can handle it." She raised her shot glass and they all drank, as Olivia's phone beeped again. Casey's hand got there first.

"I swear to fucking god Casey, drop that phone or I will shoot you!" snapped Olivia. Casey quickly read the text and grinned before handing the phone over to her. Kathy looked at Olivia and then to Casey.

Casey shrugged to Kathy as Olivia read her text. "New man," she told Kathy smiling. "It's all nice sexy messages, I like to wind her up." Kathy smiled as she watched Olivia reading the message.

"She been seeing him for long?" Olivia glared at Casey warning her with her eyes not to say too much.

"No a few weeks, it's all very sweet. Quite sickly actually, the way they go on."

"I can hear you Casey," said Olivia as she read the message from Fin.

**_Hey Baby girl I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you I will kill him lol xx_**

Olivia sat back down and threw her phone down on the table, "So why do you want the divorce to go through quickly?" she asked Kathy.

"I have met someone else, from the hospital and its getting serious." Olivia nodded.

"Does Elliot know?" Kathy shook her head.

"No. That's why I'm here….. I was hoping you could talk to him for me. You two are Partners, your so close, I figured if it came from you…"

"Kathy, I … Do you not think you should talk to him, it might be better coming from you."

"Yeah Olivia, you know he listens to you, I think Kathy is right, it would be better coming from you." butted in Casey earning herself another dirty look from Olivia.

Kathy looked at Olivia " Please Olivia, I know I have no right to ask you and I'm being a coward, but if there is one person he will listen to, it's you."

"Jesus…. Okay fine….. Casey pour the drinks." She said as she headed to the kitchen and got another bottle of wine as the tequila was poured.

"Thank you," said Kathy as Olivia poured more wine into her glass.

Olivia nodded "It's okay." She smiled.

"To new love" said Casey raising her shot glass and knocking the drink back. "God I love tequila," she grinned. Kathy and Olivia laughed as they drank theirs.

They all sat drinking and talking about TV shows, shopping, anything but work and men which suited Olivia as they drank wine and had the odd shot of tequila. Olivia couldn't believe she was sitting getting drunk with her partners, best friends….boyfriends, ex-wife and she was actually having a good time. She picked up her phone and typed a message.

**_You wouldn't believe who I am sat with having a drink, god I love you please say you can get home soon xxx_**

She put her phone back down on the table, she didn't notice Kathy's eyes go to the screen before it locked.

"So Olivia," said Kathy her words a little slurred. "Casey says you have a new man, is it serious, you deserve to be happy."

"Yeah I think it's serious, and I'm really happy."

"I'm not surprised…." said Casey pushing herself forward and concentrating as she poured out the last of the tequila. "…that your happy, I seen him naked remember." She laughed.

"You seen Olivia's new man naked," laughed Kathy.

"Ooooh Yeah, he just walked straight out the bedroom and stood there, everything hanging out…. Didn't even care."

Olivia shook her head as she listened to Casey and read her phone.

**_Who you with, and I hope to be home in morning we arrested the guy, just about to interview him, and I love you too xxx_**

"So believe me I can see why she is happy." Kathy laughed as her and Casey fell back against the couch. Olivia raised her phone.

"Smile you two," she said pointing the camera at them. Casey and Kathy raised their glasses and smiled at the camera as Olivia took a photo. Olivia attached the photo to a message.

**_Decided to send you a photo cause if I told you, you wouldn't believe me xxx don't worry everything is fine, trust me xxx_**

"Damn, I best go," said Kathy squinting her eyes as she looked at her watch and picked up her phone and ordered a cab. "I told the sitter I wouldn't be late." She got up and got her coat. "Thanks for tonight Olivia and everything else, maybe next time you two could come over to mine?"

"Sounds Great" mumbled Casey as she tried to stand up and fell back down on the couch, "just tell Olivia." Olivia and Kathy laughed as they walked to the door. Kathy opened the door and turned to Olivia hugging her.

"You know, I always figured you and Elliot would get together, god knows I always had my suspicions when we were together." Olivia just looked at her. "And you know… if you did, I think I would be happy for you both."

"Wow, I …."

She hugged Olivia. "I am happy for you both."

Olivia pulled back and looked at her "Wha….what do you mean?"

"I saw the photo of elliot on your phone when you put the phone on the table, the one of him in just a towel." Olivia felt her cheeks go red.

"Oh my god you are so busted!" shouted Casey from the couch.

"Kathy I…. we ….. We only got together in the last few weeks, I swear nothing ever hap…"

"I know Olivia," she smiled. "I know Elliot would never have done that, and I know you wouldn't have let him. I really am happy for you both, and I meant what I said about the drinks at mine, I have had a great time tonight, which I must admit was a bit of a surprise I wasn't expecting to stay and drink. But we all deserve a bit of happiness there has been too much hurt and anger over the last few years."

"Thank you." said Olivia, hugging her again.

"See ya later Casey!" Kathy shouted.

"Later." Said Casey trying to wave from the couch.

Kathy smiled at a stunned Olivia and walked away down the corridor. Olivia closed the door and turned to the couch and saw Casey had passed out. She grabbed blanket and threw it over her turning the light out and headed for the bedroom. She undressed and climbed into bed. She couldn't believe the night she had just had. She smiled as she looked at the picture of Elliot on her phone, and she dialled his number

"Hey baby," she said, she knew her words were slurred.

"Someone sounds like they have had a good night" laughed Elliot.

"Yeah it was pretty good, I miss you."

"I miss you too Liv, I should be done pretty soon."

"Okay, I think I will be asleep," she yawned. "I'm a little drunk, Casey brought tequila."

Elliot grinned to himself as he imagined her lying in bed, he had only ever seen her drunk twice and she was pretty funny both times.

"Well get some rest you're gonna need it when I get home." He wanted to ask why Kathy was there tonight and why they were all drinking together, but it would wait.

"I love you El, so much…. I always have."

"I love you to Liv, get some sleep I will see you soon."

"Okay baby….." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"You ready?" asked Fin.

"Yeah" said Elliot standing up "Lets nail this bastard, so I can get home."

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I know a lot of the time people make Kathy the evil one, but I want to try and keep this story light hearted and fun. I think I have waited long enough time to get hot and smutty in the next chapter. Please don't forget to let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok enough playing around time for them to finally get it on, this chapter is basically sex, sex and a little more sex lol**

Chapter 7

Elliot quietly opened the door to Olivia's apartment and closed it behind him. Cragen finally told them to go home around 6 in the morning. He looked over to the couch and smiled when he heard Casey snoring. He opened the door to Olivia's bedroom and walked in.

Olivia was lying on her stomach star shaped on the bed. He smiled as he watched her and took his clothes off. Grabbing a towel he entered the bathroom and closed the door so he wouldn't wake her. He turned on the shower and climbed in sighing as the hot water hit his tired body. There was so much he wanted to ask and do with Olivia but it would have to wait for a few hours as he needed some sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept properly.

Olivia heard the bathroom door close and the shower being turned on and smiled, finally he was home. She didn't move from her position on the bed as she waited for him to come back out. It was only a few minutes later when she heard the door open. She felt the bed dip slightly as Elliot climbed on next to her and lay on his side.

As tired as he was he felt himself getting hard as he watched her sleep, the early morning sun making her skin glow. He lent down and gently kissed her shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly over her back, his fingertips just touching her, he saw her body tense up slightly as his fingers ran over her ass cheeks and he pulled the sheet off her.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered into her ear as he placed small kisses over her back making his way down her spine.

"You're not too bad yourself Stabler," she replied as she rolled over. Elliot's eyes slowly roamed over her body and he let out a long breath.

"Fucking gorgeous," he whispered as his lips crashed to hers. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, as one of his hands ran down her side and over her thigh before making its way back up her body, lightly brushing the side of her breast. He moved his mouth over her chin and began to gently kiss and suck the side of her neck.

"Baby" she said her voice just above a whisper. "As much as I'm enjoying this and it feels real good….. I really gotta pee." She laughed.

Elliot dropped his head to her shoulder and laughed quietly "Way to go and kill the mood Benson."

"Sorry El but I really gotta go. I need a quick shower as well." She said pushing him off. "I won't be long I promise."

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as Elliot shook his head. He sat up against the pillows and pulled the sheet over his already semi hard shaft and waited for her. He heard the shower get turned on; he closed his eyes as he imagined her under the hot spray as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Olivia stood at the end of the bed and looked at him. His head had fallen back and he was snoring gently, he looked so peaceful and relaxed and sexy as hell. She dropped her towel and climbed on the bed and straddled his thighs, before kissing him gently on mouth, after a few seconds he began to respond and kissed her back.

"You taste so good Baby," he sighed into her mouth as he rested his hands on her hips.

"And you feel so good," she replied as she ran her fingers over his hard chest. Elliot pulled her towards him deepening the kiss and moving his hands up her sides and taking hold of breasts and massaging them softly before taking hold of her nipples and rubbing them between his fingers.

She felt his erection pushing against her through the sheet, she moved forward and felt it push against her clit making her moan, as she began to grind herself against him, as he pushed his cock up to meet her. _"Jesus" she thought "I'm so close already and he isn't even inside me"_ she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter every time he pushed against her, if it wasn't for the sheet…..

Elliot dipped his head and took one nipple into his mouth and started to such and flick his tongue over it as his finger and thumb carried on the assault on the other one, before swapping over. He was so hard and he knew if it was for the sheet he would be sliding in and out of her.

She lifted his head up forcing his mouth away from her breasts and crashed her mouth against his, their tongues fighting against each other. Elliot pulled away.

"Fuck this!" he snapped as he yanked the sheet from between then. "I need to be in you …. I need to feel you."

"I thought you wanted to take it slow" she gasped as she felt the tip of his cock push against her as he lifted her slightly.

"I do…. But we have all day and night for that, right now I need to fuck you, I want to come inside you, I need the release, I can't wait." he grunted as he lowered her onto him and he pushed into her hot, wet velvety opening. "Jesus!" he gasped as he slipped fully into her.

Olivia felt him spread her wide as the tip of his cock pushed its way into her as he lowered her onto him. He completely filled her, as he pushed fully in. They both held still for a moment before they began to move again, Elliot thrusting up into her as Olivia ground her hips into him, taking him as deep as she could,_ "God this feels so fucking good"_ she thought as he rammed into her.

_"Fuck me" _he thought _"I aint gonna be able to hold on, she is so fucking tight …..And hot….and wet."_

"Fuck Baby" he growled, "I'm so close."

"Me to baby" she panted as she rode him hard, "Me too." She ran her fingers through his short hair and pulled his head back, and slammed her mouth against his again.

Casey woke up on the couch and rubbed her head and eyes. "Ouch" she groaned as she sat up and she felt a pain shooting through her head. "I am never drinking tequila again." She slowly stood up needing a coffee. After putting the kettle on she walked over to Olivia's room to see if she wanted a coffee. She knocked softly and pushed the door open …

"Fuck El!" screamed Olivia as she came hard her body rocking and trembling against him. She felt him thrust one more time as her pussy wall muscles contracted around him and gripped him tight, she felt his hot seed spurting inside her, as he filled her over and over.

Casey stood there opened mouth "Shit! Fuck! Sorry !" she yelled as she slammed the bedroom door shut, and quickly walked back to the kitchen, shaking her head, trying to erase the picture of her friend riding Stabler as they both orgasmed and he came inside her. _"I will never be able to look at him the same" she thought._

Olivia collapsed against Elliot's chest and he held her, as they tried to control their breathing.

"I take it Casey is a wake" chuckled Elliot into her neck.

"I guess so," she laughed with him.

"I'm sorry Liv I couldn't wait any longer; it's all I have thought about all week." He apologised.

"It's okay baby….. That was amazing, and like you said we have all day….. But first you need to get some sleep, and I need to get rid of Casey." She slowly pulled herself off him, kissing his nose. "Go to sleep." She ordered him, as she climbed off the bed and pulled on shorts and t-shirt as he watched her and lay himself down.

"Liv…. Why was my soon to be ex-wife here last night getting drunk with you?"

"She wanted my help, and I will tell you but not now, your too tired." She told him, giving him a quick kiss before heading to the door.

"I love you Liv," he told her as he yawned, "I love you so much."

"I love you to Stabler; now get a few hours' sleep." Before she even closed the door he was sleeping.

Casey looked up from the couch as she came out her room.

"Water is still hot," she said drinking her coffee. Olivia nodded and walked into the kitchen and making herself a cup, before sitting next to Casey on the couch.

"So…. No need to ask how your feeling this morning… or how Stabler feels," grinned Casey looking at Olivia.

Olivia grinned back "Feeling pretty fucking good." She laughed as she drank her coffee.

Elliot woke up and stretched, he looked at the clock it was just after midday. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before heading out the room still naked. As he opened the bedroom door he heard Olivia singing along to the radio from the kitchen. He silently walked over and leaned against the wall watching her, as she cleaned up from the night before, her back was to him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Jesus Christ El….. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry" he laughed as he nuzzled against her neck, she felt his erection pushing against her. "Please tell me Casey has gone, and she isn't hiding somewhere?" he asked as he sucked gently on her neck and shoulder.

"No, she's gone… which is a good thing. Are planning on walking out of the bedroom naked every time your here from now on?"

"Hmmmm now there's a plan," he said as he pushed her shorts down. "Maybe you should start doing the same thing, it will save time."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah," he said as he slipped two fingers into her wet folds. "God Liv your so wet already."

"Baby I've been like this all morning waiting for you to wake up." She heard him groan and his shaft getting harder as it pushed into her ass cheeks. "I had to make myself come twice as I thought about you touching me and fucking me."

Elliot removed his fingers and spun her round crashing his lips against hers as he lifted her up onto the table and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her, reaching down between them and guiding him into her.

"God you feel so good Liv, so fucking good." He told her as he pushed himself into fully. He looked into her eyes, as he felt her inner muscles grip him. "I have wanted this for so long Liv."

"I have to El, I have dreamt about this over and over, I can't believe we are finally…." Elliot pulled fully out before thrusting back in and began thrusting into her at a slow pace.

"I know me too, I used to watch you leaving work to go on dates and hated it, the thought that you were with someone other than me…" he felt Olivia grinding her hips towards him matching his movements, to get him as deep as possible.

"How do you think I felt when you went home to Kathy every night, it killed me inside El, I hated it."

"I'm so sorry…." Their eyes never broke contact as he thrust into her.

"Why…fuck!" she gasped as he started to speed up the thrusts. "Why did you wait so….so long after you split…..Jesus El, that feels so fucking good."

"I…. I was scared, god your so wet and hot Liv, ….scared you didn't feel the same." He pushed her back onto the table and put his hand under her leg and lifted it up onto his shoulder.

"Fuckin hell"! She cried as he hit her even deeper at this new angle, he gripped her hips pulling her onto him. "I'm gonna come….I can't hol…..hold on."

"Me either Baby" he panted sweat building up over his body as he rammed her hard and fast, her body jerking on the table each time he pounded into her, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

He felt her body tensing up as she gripped the side of the table as she came, her body convulsing and shaking. As soon as Elliot felt her grip him he released into her over and over spilling his seed deep inside her. She dropped her leg from his shoulder and pushed herself up wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight, as the both came down from their climax.

"How could you ever think I didn't feel the same," she panted.

"Cause I'm stupid," he laughed as he held her tight, "and you left me."

"Only cause you said we couldn't be partners."

Elliot shook his head and looked at her cupping her face "To say we are both detectives, and everyone tells us were are totally in sync, we didn't do very well at sussing this one out did we?"

"As long as we finally got there," she said kissing him gently. "You hungry?"

"Yeah starving."

She reached over and grabbed her phone, "Chinese or pizza?"

"Either you choose."

Olivia ordered the Chinese as Elliot began to harden again inside her. He picked her up off the table and carried her to the couch lying her down, without ever coming out of her. Olivia had to hold in her laugh as she placed the order. As soon as she was lay on the couch he began to push into her again. She hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

"We have twenty minutes, till delivery," she warned him.

"The way you make me feel honey, I really won't need that long."

After answering the door in only a pair of sweats Elliot stripped naked again and joined a naked Olivia on the floor in front of the couch with the cartons of Chinese and a bottle of wine.

"So you gonna finally tell me why you and Kathy were getting drunk together last night?" he asked her as they ate.

"She asked me to talk to you…"

"Why the hell would she come to you, she doesn't know we are together."

"She does now," Olivia smiled at him. "She seen the photo on my phone of you in just a towel and she guessed."

Elliot looked at her a little shocked. "Was she pissed?"

Olivia shook her head "Nope…. Believe it or not she is happy for us."

"Fucking amazing …..All those years she gave me shit about sleeping with you, and when it finally does happen she isn't even bothered." He looked at Olivia and grinned. "So you two best friends now."

"I wouldn't go that far, but she has invited me and Casey over to hers for drinks one night. The reason she came over was for me to talk to you, about the divorce…"

"Why would she need to talk about the divorce the papers are signed."

"She wants to put a rush on it… she has met someone else." She told him. "Obviously when she first came here she didn't know about us, she just wanted me to talk to you cause she reckoned you would listen to me and not go off on one. She doesn't want to hurt you."

"Jesus why does everyone think I'm going to lose it all the time, and I need someone to calm me down." He put his carton of Chinese down and sat back against the couch. Olivia could tell he was pissed off.

"Oh I don't know…. Maybe because you're a hot tempered idiot at times." Elliot looked up at her and scowled.

What the hell do you mean. Sure I may lose it every now and then but I have my reasons."

"El, You have killed 3 lockers, split the punch bag, punched Blaine, had a fight with your ex-partner in the court room toilets, and lost it on numerous of perps. Sometimes you're not the easiest person to come to."

"You sure you haven't left anything out," he grumbled going to stand up. She grabbed hold of his wrist before he had the chance to holding him still.

"Don't!" she warned him. He glared at her. "Don't get up and storm off in a mood, just because I said something you didn't want to hear. " Elliot didn't move. "You may be a hot tempered idiot, but your my hot tempered idiot and I love you." she leant forward and kissed him. "I love you" she said again quietly. "And I wouldn't have you any other way. You moody ways and the way you sulk are quite cute at times. It definitely turns me on." She smiled running a finger along the full length of his shaft. She felt his body tremble, and relax slightly.

Elliot pushed her down onto her back and moved between her legs. "You know the main reason I have been hot tempered and an idiot is because of you." he reached down and guided himself into her. "I wanted to tell you how I felt and couldn't find the words."

Olivia gasped as he slammed into her hard and fast. "I would look at you during interviews and feel myself getting hard, cause you are so fucking sexy when you being a hard ass. I would get so worked I would take it out on the perp, and then go and jerk off in the toilet." He grunted as he pushed into her hard and fast as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her.

"I used to get turned on watching you as you lost it with them, when you pinned them against the wall or got right in their face I wanted it to be me… fuck El you feel so fucking good."

"What did you want me to do to you in the interview room?" he panted.

"I wanted you….. to throw me against the wall and fuck me hard, I wanted you to bend me over the table and take me from behind, I wanted you inside me. I wanted you so much, I almost came just thinking about it."

Elliot couldn't believe she was talking like this, he felt the blood rushing through his veins to his cock. "Fuck Liv" he yelled as she dug her nails in his back and dragged them as she felt her own climax building. She threw her head back closing her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes… look at me," she opened her eyes and locked onto his. "Let it go Baby ….that's it come for me."

"Oh god Baby!" she cried as she clamped herself around him gripping onto him hard as she came, her eyes never leaving his. Elliot didn't need anything else and as she held onto him he came deep inside her. He looked down at her and smiled, brushing loose strands of hair from her face.

"God I love you, so much it hurts." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"And I love you El, I think I always have." She kissed him softly and gently he had never felt so much love. He slowly pulled out of her and lay on his side looking down at her propped up on one arm, as he ran his fingers over her body.

"You know, maybe you could come to visit me one day when I'm interview someone…. We could maybe try out one of those fantasies. His head dipped down and he took her hard nipple into his mouth.

"You're on Detective Stabler," she grinned at him "it's a date."

Elliot stood up and held out his hands to help her up. "Where we going?" she asked.

"I think we need a shower and then bed."

"El its only just before 3 in the afternoon, you can't be tired again already."

"Who said anything about sleeping Benson." He winked at her, as she stood up. Just as they reached the bedroom there was a knock at the door, and they both turned their heads towards it.

"I swear to god if that is Casey, I am going to shoot her." he said picking his sweats up off the floor and pulling them on. He waited till Olivia disappeared into the bedroom before opening the door.

"Well, well I see I was right about you two."

"Star…. I mean Dana, what the hell are you doin here?" he asked as she walked into the room.

"I need to ask Olivia something, I need her help, and I somehow have a feeling you aint going to like what it is." She said looking at Elliot.

**Just as they are happy something has to happen to complicate the matter. Don't forget to review it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I was going to update earlier, but for once the North Of England actually has some nice weather for once, so I have been soaking up the rays. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Olivia came out the bedroom wearing Elliot's shirt and a pair of shorts. "Dana what you doin here?" she asked. She stood next to Elliot and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything…. I didn't even know there was anything to interrupt." She smiled.

"Yeah well it's all a bit new, only a few weeks we haven't exactly broadcast it yet." Elliot told her.

"I will ask again Dana, what are you doin here?" asked Olivia.

Dana looked down at her feet uncomfortable. "I err came to ask for your help, but it doesn't matter now…. I will just go. Sorry to interrupt you guys." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, tell me why you're here?" said Olivia grabbing her arm. Dana turned to look at them.

"I came to ask you to go undercover with me, I need a female to work a job with me, and I figured you would be perfect for the job….. However I didn't realise you guys had got together."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other "What's the job?" asked Elliot. He didn't want Olivia to go undercover but he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to do it. He knew how she was and if she thought she could do the job and help people she would want to do it.

"Why don't we take a seat while I explain" she said, they all sat at the table Elliot sitting as close as he could to Olivia his hand linked into hers.

"I have been investigating a child trafficking gang for the last 3 months. I have managed to work myself in with them, but only as a buyer of the kids, I have never met the main organisers of it all, they are always out the picture."

"You buy the kids?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah I buy them, their all ok we give them medical care and keep them safe."

"So why do you need me?" asked Olivia.

"I have told them I have a contact in Russia who deals with older kids, all girls she wants to bring to bring over and sell, she also wants to stay in the states and work….."

"Let me guess that contact is me….given the fact I speak Russian."

Dana nodded. "We are going to take out the original contact and put you in her place, we are hoping that the will take you to the people in charge. I'm not saying this is going to be easy and I would understand if you don't want to do it, don't feel like you have to say yes we do have other options, but you were the first person I thought of"

Olivia looked at Elliot and tried to smile.

"When do you need to know by?" she asked Dana.

"As soon as possible Honey, there is a lot to do including getting you over to Russia."

Olivia nodded and gripped Elliot's hand tighter. "How long would I be under for?"

"We can't say it all depends on how quick you can make contact, but Olivia you won't be able to have any contact with home when you under it would be too dangerous, these men aren't the nicest people in the world and they wouldn't hesitate to kill you and the people you love if they thought you weren't the real thing." Dana stood up from the table. "Here is a file on the case for you to look over, if you could let me know by the morning and I will sort it with your Captain."

Elliot and Olivia both stood up and walked with Dana to the door. She handed them a piece of paper with her number on, "Call me" she said as she walked out, and they closed the door behind her.

"You're going to do it, aren't you." said Elliot. He knew her, he knew the way she thought, and it was the same as him. If she can help kids, she is going to, no matter how dangerous it is.

She put her arms around his neck "Let's just read through the case file first, together."

"Okay, why don't I make us a coffee first?" He kissed her gently on the lips and walked to the kitchen, he looked over his shoulder and saw her open the file and begin to read. He shook his head and rested his hands against the counter; he knew he was going to lose her to this case.

They spent the next hour reading through the file; Elliot kept looking at her as she shook her head at some parts and cursed quietly at others.

"You're going to go aren't you?" he stated as he put the file down in the table. She shrugged her shoulders. "Baby you're going to take this case, I know you. You can't just step back and let these monsters hurt these little girls like this, it's not who you are."

"What about us El, we have only just….. We are still trying to figure out us. I could be away for weeks. It's not the best start to a relationship if I up and leave. We won't be able to contact each other."

Elliot pushed his chair away from the table and pulled Olivia out her chair and onto his knee, wrapping his arms around her.

"Liv, we waited 8 years to confront our true feelings a few more weeks isn't going to change anything. I love you because of the person you are, if you want to take this case I will be behind you hundred per cent."

"God you are amazing." She said wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I love you so much."

They sat holding each other tight for a few minutes "So you gonna make the call?" he asked her.

"No. she can wait till morning. If I am leaving you for god knows how long, the only thing I'm doing is making love to you, all night in every way possible."

"Hmmm now I like the sound of that." He said as she began to gently suckle on his neck. "Just promise me one thing Liv….you won't do anything stupid when your under, I need you to come home to me safely, I won't be there to have your back."

She pushed her hand down the front of his sweats and took hold of him. "I promise you Baby, I will be careful, for the first time in my life I have something to come home for."

She began to slowly stroke him under his sweats feeling him grow in her hands. "El, take me to bed and make love to me….. Slowly, I want you to touch every part of me." Elliot rose from the chair with her in his arms and walked to the bedroom without saying a word.

They woke up the next morning holding each other tight. "Hey," said Elliot kissing the back of her neck as he pushed up against the back of her.

"Hey," she replied holding his hand which was lay across her stomach. "El I don't know if I can go, I can't leave you, I can't leave this." she felt the tear falling from her eye and run down her cheek. Elliot pulled her round to face him.

"Liv, I love you more than I even thought possible, and I will stand by your decision whatever it is. But Baby let me ask you something," he said wiping away the tears. "If this hadn't happened, if we hadn't got together what would you have done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I asked, what would you have told Dana?"

"I would have taken the job, I would of hated leaving you but I would have taken it because I never had this."

"And why would you have taken it?"

"Because, I know I can help to stop the hurt and pain those kids are going through and put those bastards in prison…." She looked into his eyes as he stroked her face. "El are you telling me to go?"

"No Liv that choice is yours. I just don't want you to say no and regret it. I don't want you to put your career on hold because of us. You love your job and you love helping kids, and that is what I love about you. If you go I will still be here waiting for you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to lie I will miss you like crazy and worry about you every second your away."

"Your amazing do you know that," she said a small smile on her face.

"I have been told that a few times… in fact you screamed it a few times last night," he said with a cocky look on his face. She slapped his chest and laughed. He reached over and picked up the phone and Dana's number. "Make the call Benson." He handed her the phone and she sat up.

"Dana, it's me…. I ….." she looked at Elliot, who nodded "I will do it." Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to rest on his chest as she talked to Dana, and gently stroked her hair. He didn't know how he was going to manage without her.

"Well?" he said as she hung up the phone.

"I Erm…. Someone is on their way for me already; she said I have a couple of hours. She is going to text back where I have to meet them." she looked up at him. "El once I go I can't have any contact with you or anyone else at the station. I will be assigned a handler; Dana is going to instruct him to keep you updated as to how I am as much as possible."

"So soon." He had thought they would have a few days whilst preparations were made.

"Yeah, they need to move quickly and get me to Russia. I need to learn my alias before I go." Elliot held her tight. "Are you sure you're okay about this…. I can call her back and tell her I have changed my mind."

"No … Don't do that, hell it's only a few weeks, right."

"Right." She sat up and straddled his legs and took hold of soft cock in her hand and began to massage him, he started to harden straight away at her touch, and she leant forward and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me baby, take me hard and make me yours….. Fuck me hard and fast, I need you. Take me anyway you want"

Elliot swallowed hard and took a deep breath nodding his head. He moved fast and flung Olivia off him and onto her back and straddled her pinning her legs together. He gazed down at her taking in every inch of her body. She reached down and took hold of his cock and carried on massaging and stroking him. He reached over and picked up his mobile.

"What are you doin?"

"Taking a photo of you, I'm gonna need something to look at while you're gone." He took a photo of her naked body, and threw the phone to one side. He looked down and watched her hand stroking him. "God, that feels so good." He started to move his hips and push into her hand as she stroked him; he knew he needed to stop her before he came in her hand. He gripped her wrist and stopped her hand from moving. He moved between her legs and spread them wide. He leant forward taking her nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the small hard bud, before sucking it gently. He released it from his mouth and kissed his way down over her stomach and stopped just above her shaved, smooth pussy. He licked his lips and looked up at her "Mmmmm my favourite bit" he grinned, slipping his tongue between her folds, tasting her sweet juices as they covered his tongue. "You taste so good Baby, so fucking good."

Olivia pushed herself up to meet his mouth and tongue as he kissed, licked and sucked her. He stopped and sat back on his knees. "Baby get on all fours," he ordered her. Without speaking Olivia done as she was asked. "Move forward and hold on to the headboard." Again Olivia what she was asked? Elliot pushed her legs apart and she felt the bed moving behind her. She gasped as she felt Elliot's tongue stroking her full length again.

"Oh God Baby" she moaned as she felt his hands grab her ass cheeks and start to massage them.

"That's it Liv," he panted as she began to move over his mouth and he pushed his tongue deep inside her tight wet hole. She let go of the headboard and sat upright moving her hips back and forward. "Don't stop baby….. I'm so close…. So fucking close."

Elliot could taste her juices as they flowed from, he felt her body begin to tremble and shake as she rode his face as she came and he lapped her juices hungrily. As she came down from her high she pushed back down Elliot's chest. She reached back and took hold of his hard cock and felt his pre cum dripping from him as she guided him into her.

"Your turn now." She said crashing her lips to his, tasting the juices that covered his mouth. She began to ride him hard and fast knowing he would need his own release quick and fast.

"Liv get back on all fours, I want to fuck you from behind" he grunted.

Olivia grinned and climbed off him, and got on all fours moving back to the edge of the bed. Elliot stood up and grabbed her hips lining himself up to her dripping hole before slamming into her, deep and hard. He pushed in and out of her at a steady rhythm pulling her back onto him. He looked down and watched his cock sliding in and out of her glistening with her juices. He felt her tighten her walls around him each time he pushed into her gripping him tighter each time. "FUCK!" he yelled as he came hard inside her his cum lining her deep inside her. He withdrew from her and she turned over onto her back and looked up at him. He was still standing there his cock glistening with both their juices. She sat up and took him in her mouth, sucking and licking their juices off him. Elliot looked down and watched her mouth sliding up and down his shaft. He ran his fingers through her hair and pushed it out the way so he could watch her; he had never seen anything so sexy. He felt himself grow harder in her mouth. She hummed and moaned as she sucked him deep into her mouth, he felt himself hitting the back of her throat as he pushed slightly into her.

"Liv…..I'm gonna cum…shit." He cursed as he shot his hot fluid into her mouth; she carried on sucking him as she swallowed his hot seed. When he finished she released him from her mouth and kissing his tip she stood up and smiled.

"I wanted to leave you with something to remember me by, while I'm away."

"Well you certainly done that. That was amazing." He grinned back. "You are so beautiful Liv," he whispered.

"Bet you say that to all your partners."

Elliot grinned "Yeah … Munch almost cried when I told him the same thing." Olivia smiled back at him.

"I love you EL, I never thought I would ever find the love that I feel for you."

"Right back at you." he smiled. "Now come on," He said looking at the clock "we best get ready you need to go soon."

Olivia nodded "will you shower with me?" she asked wanting to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Try and stop me."

They both showered together taking their time, as they washed each other slowly, and made love once more. They then dried each other and helped each other dress, just as they finished Liv's phone beeped. She picked it up and read the text.

"My handler is in the coffee shop on the corner." Elliot nodded and grabbed his badge and gun.

"You ready?"

"I guess" she said looking round her apartment. "Can you sort everything out for me? I haven't had the chance to cancel things and sort my mail."

"Well I was hoping if you wouldn't mind me staying here, while your gone. I hate my place and I feel more at home here, than I ever do there." Olivia handed him her keys and smiled as he took her hand and they left the apartment.

They walked into the coffee and took a table at the window. They ordered two coffees and sat in silence.

"You okay…. You seem nervous?" he asked her taking her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, guess I'm allowed a few nerves."

"You're gonna be fine Liv, I have every confidence in you. It's not like you haven't done undercover work before" He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Olivia Benson." Said a voice from next to them. They both looked up and seen a man in a suit wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah ….. That's me." she said looking at him.

"I'm Dean Porter; I am going to be your handler."

Elliot stood in the elevator and sighed. It had been 18 hours since he had kissed Olivia goodbye. He hadn't liked Agent Porter but didn't say anything to Olivia. He had given them five minutes to say good bye before he bundled her into a blacked out car and took off, promising Elliot he would be in touch. Elliot had gone back to his place and grabbed some clothes before heading back to Olivia's and settling in. The place felt strange without her there. He hardly slept that night, hoping and praying he did the right thing by telling her to take the job.

Elliot walked out the elevator into the squad room and slumped into his chair looking over at Olivia's desk. Nothing had changed on it from the day she went to computer crimes.

"Hey Man, you have a good weekend with Baby girl?" asked Fin as he sat at his desk.

"Yes and No" Elliot replied.

"Why what happened…. surely you aint had a fight already."

Before Elliot could answer….

"Stabler in here ….. Now!" yelled Cragen. Elliot stood up and went into his office. "I just heard about Olivia from the Captain I computer crimes. You were going to tell me weren't you?"

"Yeah Cap of course I was." Cragen nodded.

"Okay, we will talk later about what she is doin, but for now…" he waved his hand telling someone to come in. "You have a rape and a new partner to break in."

Elliot turned his head and seen a blonde in jeans and a tight fitting shirt walk into the office.

"Cap I'm sorry, but I have a partner, I don't need another one."

"This isn't up for debate. Olivia is gone and for how long we don't know. Plus we don't even know if she is coming back here. Munch still aint well, we need the help, so get over it."

Elliot took a deep breath "Fine but as soon as Liv gets back she is with Me." he scowled. Cragen nodded.

"Elliot this is Dani Beck, she has transferred from warrants, be gentle with her." Dani put out her hand to shake Elliot's hand. Elliot just looked.

"Yeah whatever, let's go" he said walking into the squad room. He thought after yesterday things couldn't get any worse…. He was wrong.

Dani watched Elliot grab his jacket off the back of his chair and head for the elevator. She grinned to herself. _"So the rumours about him being hot headed, moody and sexy as hell weren't a lie"_ she thought. _"He isn't going to know what has hit him, I will have him eating out of my hand in no time, he won't even remember who is old partner is the time I'm finished with him_". She thought as she ran to catch up with him.

**Had to bring in the two people I hate the most Dani Beck and Dean Porter to spice things up a bit. I also didn't want to use the Oregan story line cause I don't think Olivia would of left Elliot to go undercover on a job like that if they had just got together. Done forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I decided not to go into loads of detail about what Olivia is doing undercover and concentrate more on relationships instead. Mainly what is happening back home, what happened whilst she is undercover will come out later. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

**3 weeks since Olivia left**

"FUCKIN STUPID THING!" He cursed as he threw his computer mouse across his desk and hitting his screen.

"Yeah like that will fix it," laughed Munch, lying back in his chair and grinning.

"Screw you, John," said elliot pushing his chair back and storming off towards the cribs. Dani watched him and got up to follow him.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Fin standing and following elliot up the stairs. He heard the slamming of a locker door as he opened the door, and looked in. elliot was stood leaning forward against the locker looking down at the floor.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, man It's fine," sighed elliot turning around.

"You still not heard from Baby girl yet."

Elliot shook his head. It had been over three weeks since Olivia had left and he had heard nothing. He had tried calling Dana's work number but all he got told was she was unavailable. He tried that Porter guy but all he got was answer phone, he had left a load of messages, it was driving him crazy.

"I'm sure she is fine," said Fin. "We would have heard if anything had gone wrong, or at least the Cap would have."

Elliot looked at him knowing he was right but it still didn't help. Fin was the only one who knew about him and Olivia in work, he had asked everyone, as in Casey and Melinda, to keep quiet about it till olivia got back, and they could let everyone else know they were together.

"I just miss her, you know. It took all these years to finally admit how we feel and she gets taken away for an undercover job."

"Didn't you tell her to go?" asked Fin.

"Yeah…. But I expected her to be home by now, it's been almost four weeks." Elliot sat on the edge of the bed. "I never thought I would miss her so much."

Fin had watched him over the last couple of weeks snapping at everyone, losing his temper more than usual and being a complete prick most of the time towards his new partner. He sat on the bed next to him.

"Look Man, I know your missing her we all are, but it aint like she has left you, she is working. Undercover work is never predictable time wise, you know that. But taking it out on all of us cause she aint here isn't helping. I mean you hardly speak to your new partner…"

"She aint my new partner!"

"Okay your temporary partner, since she started and when you do you just snap at her, it aint her fault she got assigned here."

"Yeah well that's because she hasn't got a clue how to speak to or treat the victims. She rushes in head first without thinking. She almost fucked up two cases by not listening."

"Yeah well I'm sure we all started out like that, when we first got here, me included."

"Liv didn't. she fit in straight away, she was great with the Vic's, it's like she was meant to be here."

"Yeah well Dani aint Liv, maybe you need to help her a bit, show her how to handle the Vic's instead of snapping at her or ignoring her like you have done….. you never know you may even like her."

Elliot sighed and stood up, "Fine …. I will think before I go off on one. Listen do you fancy going for a drink after work I hate going back to Liv's place alone every night, it gives me too much time to think."

"Yeah, sounds good. We could ask Munch and Dani to tag along as well.

"The more the merrier," he replied trying to smile as they headed back down to the squad room.

Munch looked up as elliot sat back at his desk. "Hissy fit over with?" he asked grinning.

"Fuck you, John," he laughed, laying back in his chair.

"You know I miss her as well" he said standing up and laying a hand on elliots shoulder as he walked past, "I just hide my feelings a bit better."

Elliot smiled up at him and looked around the room, "Where did Dani go?"

"She said she needed some air," shouted Munch over his shoulder. Elliot stood up and walked out the squad room heading to the place everyone went when they needed air, the roof.

He walked up behind Dani who was stood leaning over the railings looking down over the city.

"I know I've been a pain in the ass to work with, but don't jump," he tried to joke as he walked up behind her.

"Believe me, your not worth it." She said without turning around. elliot stood beside her and leaned his back against the rail.

"Listen, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with….." she turned and looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"That's an understatement." She told him smiling slightly.

"Yeah ….. well that's how I am, but I didn't mean to be such a prick to you, you didn't deserve that. It's just been a bad few weeks…"

"I heard your partner left, it must have been tough after so long together."

"Yeah it was, but hopefully she won't be gone to long."

"What you think she will come back?"

"Yeah, I hope so, the undercover job was only supposed to be three weeks." He told her.

"Yeah I know that but didn't she leave before that and go to computer crimes, from what I heard the two of you had a big bust up and she transferred."

"Well you shouldn't listen to rumours," he said beginning to tense up. "We sorted things out so hopefully she will be back here soon."

"So I'm just her replacement till she gets back….. wow make a girl feel wanted why don't you." elliot was about to say something back when he saw her smiling. "Look I'm here for now, not Benson, so why don't we just try and get along, you never know you might actually start to like me."

Elliot nodded "Yeah okay, I guess I could do that." He held out her hand and she took hold of it giving it a shake.

"To a fresh start," she said looking up into his eyes, holding his gaze, for a few seconds. Elliot pulled his hand away.

"I'm going back down, you coming?" Dani nodded and she followed him back in, smiling as she watched him from behind. _"a few more weeks" she thought "and he will putty in my hands, just like her last three partners, and then he will do anything for her."_

**7 weeks since Olivia left.**

Cragen watched Elliot and Dani come into the squad room laughing and joking. It had taken a while but the two of them had finally settled into working together, and seemed to be getting along ok. He opened the door to his office.

"Elliot, can you come in here?"

Elliot looked at Dani and shrugged as he walked into Cragen's office. He closed the door and was about to speak when he saw Agent Dean Porter standing there.

"What's happened? Is Liv okay?" he asked suddenly feeling a little sick. He hadn't heard a thing since she had left.

"No elliot she is fine, Agent Porter is just here to give an update."

Elliot glared at Porter "An update!" he snapped. "She has been gone for 7 fucking weeks and you thought you would stop to give us an update now." Cragen looked at Elliot and recognised the signs that he was going to lose it. "Did you not think we were worried about her, did you not think of replying to the dozen or so calls and messages I left you asking you if she was okay! Dana told us you would keep us informed!" he shouted.

"Elliot calm down" said Cragen standing between him and Porter, "he is here now so let's hear what he has to say."

Elliot took a deep breath and nodded and saw Porter smirking behind Cragen's back.

"It's been a little busy" he finally spoke. "We got Livvy in with girls no problem."

Elliot glared at him _"Fuckin Livvy, who the hell does this prick think he is."_ He thought to himself, biting his tongue.

"We got her back to the states and set up in an apartment with her girls, and she made contact, through Dana pretty quickly. I can't say too much as its all still on going, but it turns out there was a lot more going on apart from getting young girls into the country, so we needed Livvy to stay in a bit longer."

"How much longer?" asked Elliot trying his hardest not to show his hate towards the man.

"We aren't too sure."

"Is she okay, I mean is she holding up okay?"

"Yeah she is fine, I see her as much as possible, she is an amazing woman. She really knows how to handle herself." Elliot sat glaring at him. "In fact when I took her for a meal the other she looked great."

Cragen looked at elliot noticing him tensing up and start to stand up.

"You took her for a meal?"

Porter smirked again, "Yeah we have gotten quite close over the last month or two, as I'm her only contact away from the job, I thought it would be nice to go for a meal instead of a seedy bar or the back seat of a car." Elliot moved towards Porter his fists clenched. Cragen postioned himself inbetween them.

"Elliot don't" he warned him and then glared at Porter. "Do you have anything else you need to tell us, any message from Olivia.

Porter shook his head "Nope, she didn't really talk about home that much, I just thought I should pop in as Dana told me I had to keep you guys in the loop."

Cragen could feel elliots body shaking against his hands which had hold of his arms. "Well if you have nothing more, then leave" he ordered him. Porter headed to the door before he turned back to them.

"I will be sure to let Olivia know how well your getting on with your new partner without her. It might make her decision a bit easier."

"What decision?" asked Elliot.

"She has been asked to join us full time after this job, it will mean moving to Washington…She didn't know what to do when I asked her. She was torn between it and her job here. But I'm sure that once I tell her how easy you have moved on it will make it a lot easier for her."

"YOU FUCKIN PRICK!" yelled elliot lurching forward. Cragen grabbed hold of him.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he shouted at Porter. Porter laughed at elliot opened the door and left.

Elliot slumped into the chair in front of Cragen's desk.

"You okay?" asked Cragen looking down at Elliot his body was shaking. "Elliot you know that was all bullshit, Porter is just trying to get a rise out of you."

Elliot looked up at him. "Yeah and there isn't a damn thing I can do cause he is the only one talking to her. I don't even know the prick, I only met him the once when he picked up Olivia. What the hell is his problem?"

"I don't know, but I will find out. I will make some calls. But elliot I don't want you going after him, leave it to me, to find out some answers."

"Yeah okay cap." He said standing up. "Do you mind if I get off for the day."

"No go, its quiet, I will see you tomorrow."

Dani pulled up a bar stool and sat down next to elliot.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked ordering another two beers and shots.

"Nope, talking is over rated," he said finishing his bottle of beer. "What are you doin here anyway?"

"Cragen said you left early after that Porter guy from the FBI stopped by, I called your apartment and got no answer figured you would be here. I take it he came about Benson?"

Elliot looked at her "I said I don't want to talk about it." He picked up the shot and knocked it back before drinking half the bottle of beer in one go. He got the bar tenders attention and ordered some more shots. "You gonna drink that or just look at it?" he asked pointing to her drink. She picked up the shot glass and drank it, feeling the burn as it went down.

"So you and Benson were close then?" asked Dani two hours later her words becoming a little slurred.

"Yeah… well I thought we were" he shook his head as if to try and clear it. "I don't …want to talk about it, about her." he went to stand up and fell forward. "Damn….. I got to go and take a leak."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he laughed getting his balance. "I'm a big boy now, can Pee by myself and everything." He staggered off the mens room leaving Dani with her drink. She smiled to herself "_Tonight is definitely the night"_ she thought to herself. "_A few more drinks, and he will wake up in the morning wrapped up in my arms."_

Elliot staggered back towards her "Okay night sweetheart." She heard him say before putting his phone in his pocket.

"who was that?" she asked him, slightly worried he had someone else she didn't know about.

"Er… my daughter Maureen, just checking up on her old man," he grinned. Dani grinned back.

"That's nice."

"Yeah she's a good kid, bright and beautiful, just like all my kids."

"They must all take after their Dad then," she said resting her hand on top of elliots on the bar. Elliot looked down not moving his hand.

"Nah, their all way better than me." he pulled his hand away and picked up his drink. Dani moved her stool a bit closer.

"Oh I don't know, I don't think your to bad" she said their shoulders just touching.

"Yeah well that's cause you don't really know me," he grinned, they sat for a few minutes in silence.

Dani nudged his shoulder, "Well don't you let me in a bit." He felt her hand on the side of his face turning his head to face her, they were only inches apart. "I won't bite" she said moving in closer.

Elliot gulped, as he looked at Dani, his head was spinning and his vision was blurry, he knew he had to stop this ….

"Well it looks like we got here just in time" said a voice just to the side of them. "How much have you had to drink?" elliot turned his head to the side.

"Hey" he grinned, "what you guys doing here?" he asked trying to stand up and only succeeding in falling back onto the stool.

"Well after that slurred phone call, we realised we were just round the corner so we thought we best come and get you." said Maureen folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell you doin getting so drunk, has something happened to Olivia or one of the guys, you never get in this state."

"I don't want to talk about it, that prick called her Livvy," he said with a stupid look on his face as he looked at his two daughters. "I miss you guys." He said pulling Kathleen into a drunken hug.

"Yeah well, it looks like we got here just in time, before this blond bimbo got her claws into you." said Kathleen glaring at Dani.

Elliot looked at her a bit confused. "No Sweetheart, this is Dani… my partner…. temporary partner." He grinned.

"Yeah….. well I stand by what I said" she said not taking her eyes off Dani. "Come on Dad lets get you home."

"I'm sure he is fine, he is a big boy now," said Dani getting annoyed at been glared at by his two daughters.

"Yeah I can Pee by myself and everything" laughed elliot as Maureen helped him up.

"That's good Dad, let's get you home," she said wrapping her arm around his waist. Dani went to move forward and was blocked by Kathleen.

"Back off" Kathleen warned her. "As he said you're his temporary partner and that's it till Olivia comes back. He doesn't need any help and he doesn't need you coming on to him."

"Elliot knows what he wants."

"Yeah he does and believe me it isn't no blonde slut. Do you really think he would of looked at you twice had he not been so drunk. What's the matter is that the only way you can get a man, fill him with drink first." Sneered Kathleen.

"You little Bitch!" snapped Dani stepping towards her.

"Go ahead, hit me" she laughed. "Would love to see you explaining that one to Uncle Don in the morning, not to mention Dad." Dani stepped back as Kathleen turned and followed her Dad and Maureen out the bar.

Dani picked up her beer on the bar and finished it off. If anything she was even more determined to get Elliot Stabler into her bed now, nobody stopped her from getting what she wanted.

**Think it could be time to bring Olivia home in the next chapter. please keep the reviews coming. Going to try and update again this weekend if possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow surprised I actually got another chapter finished tonight. Hope you enjoy the double whammy in one night.**

Chapter 10

**11 weeks since Olivia went undercover.**

Elliot sat at his desk and looked over towards Dani as she got them a coffee. Elliot never really spoke about the night in the bar with Dani, for one he couldn't really remember much.

_He remembered drinking shots. The next thing he knows he was being woken up to loud music blasting through the apartment the next morning. He had climbed out of bed hardly able to open his eyes; he rushed to the toilet just making it before he was sick. Staggering into the living room, he found Kathleen and Maureen having breakfast._

_"Morning Daddy" yelled Kathleen. He had grabbed the plug to the stereo ripping it out the wall._

_"Coffee?" asked Maureen._

_He sat at the table "What the hell happened?" he asked rubbing his head._

_"You got drunk, couldn't walk or hardly talk, what the hell got into you?" asked Maureen handing him a coffee and two painkillers._

_"I don't know I remember being pissed off and heading to the bar, I only meant to have a couple and head home."_

_"Yeah well that Partner of yours had other ideas, when we got there you could hardly stand." Said Kathleen._

_"Dani was there?" he asked trying to remember._

_"Yeah all over you like a rash, just glad we got there in time" said Maureen._

_He looked at the two of them "I wouldn't have done anything, I love Liv."_

_"Yeah well maybe you should tell that to the blonde bitch."_

Elliot tried to forget and ignore everything the girls told him and carried on with Dani as though nothing had happened. Dani hadn't mentioned it, so why should he.

"Stabler, Beck!" said Cragen coming out his office and snapping him out of his thoughts. "Got a body for you" he said handing them a piece of paper.

"Let's go Partner" grinned Dani throwing him his jacket. "You can buy the coffees on the way."

"As normal" he mumbled following her out the squad room. Despite everything, they were getting on pretty well, she was a good laugh at times, and he needed that the longer it went on without Olivia. He was starting to wonder if she was ever coming home.

"You want to drive?" she asked him smiling as they got close to the car.

"Nah go ahead," he said throwing her the keys.

They climbed in and headed off the crime scene.

"Listen, it's my birthday today and I have asked Munch and Fin if they fancy coming for a few drinks and games of pool, you want to come as well?"

He looked at her a bit unsure after last time they were in a bar together.

"I promise you, not to go overboard with the shots like last time," she laughed.

"Yeah Okay" he smiled back. "Why not….. And Happy Birthday."

A few hours later Olivia stood outside the Precinct and took a deep breath before she entered. She had got back into the city that morning and debated on whether to call Elliot or not. Every time she seen Porter she had asked him if he had heard from Elliot or if he had any messages, the only thing he had told her was he had a new partner and they were getting on. It had hurt, but she had a job to do and had to put it to the back of her mind. Now she was home she was nervous about seeing him, it had been almost 3 months.

She got out the elevator and walked into the squad room it was empty except for a blonde sat at her old desk, she walked up slowly.

"Hi can I help you?" asked the blonde looking up.

"Erm is Detective Stabler about?" she asked her.

"I'm sorry he is in an interview, can I help you, I'm his partner."

Olivia felt as though her heart had been ripped out when she heard the words I'm his partner. She shook her head. "No its fine." She said turning away.

"He shouldn't be too long" Dani shouted as Olivia walked away

"No its okay," she said forcing out a smile. Dani nodded and carried on her paperwork not seeing Olivia knock on Cragen's door and enter.

"Olivia" said Cragen standing up and going to her giving her a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just this morning, well now really," she smiled.

"Does Elliot know, have you seen him?"

She shook her head "No not yet." She looked behind her and saw Elliot walk into the squad room, her heart started to race as she watched him. He walked up behind Dani and rested a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around facing him, saying something that made him smile, then laugh.

"He should be around somewhere do you want me to find him?"

"No it's fine I will see him later." Cragen looked at Olivia and seen her eyes filling with tears. "What's going on Olivia?" he asked leading her over to the chair.

"Nothing, why would something be going on?"

Cragen sat on the desk and looked down at her. "Look I don't know what happened between the two of you before you left, but I know Elliot has been a nightmare for a lot of the time you have been away, he has been going crazy without you."

"Yeah it looks like it," she mumbled. Thinking of him laughing with his new partner, Porter had been right.

"Olivia he was beside himself with worry, he nearly punched Porter, when he finally came here, that one and only time to let us know you were okay."

"What do you mean Porter said he came here all the time, he told me about Elliot's new partner, he also told me Elliot never sent any messages to me, despite all the letters I wrote for him and Porter gave him."

Cragen sighed and took hold of Olivia's hand "Olivia, Porter came once, and he never gave Elliot and letters. He wound Elliot up telling him he took you out for a meal, and how happy you were. He also told us you had been offered a job with the FBI. He said once he told you how happy Elliot was with his new partner it would make your decision easier."

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"I don't know I asked a round and all people told me was what a good agent he was, I guess he just fell for you, he knew about how close you and Elliot were, maybe it was his way of coming between you."

"That Bastard told me Elliot wasn't bothered and I wasn't missed."

"Well you go and tell the lockers upstairs that, after I had to have them fixed over and over every time Elliot took his frustrations out on them."

Olivia smiled as she imagined him beating up the lockers, she stood up and looked at him sitting across from Dani doing paper work. Dani looked up and smiled at him. "What about her…..His new Partner?" she asked. "They seem to be getting on."

"They are now, but it took a while. He wouldn't stop comparing her to you."

Olivia turned back around and looked at Cragen he could see she was upset. "Do you want me to call him in here?" he asked.

She shook her head "No. Don't tell him I was here, not yet."

"Okay if that's what you want?"

She nodded "It is. I need time to think, and I need to see a certain FBI Agent."

Cragen nodded as she got up and walked to the back door to his office "There is always a job back here for you Olivia, anytime, just give me a call."

Olivia turned round and faced him a small smile on her face, "Thanks Cap, I will let you know." She said leaving. She walked out the office and headed towards the back stairs the best way to avoid the squad room.

"Baby Girl?" asked a voice from behind her. She stopped and turned around facing Fin.

"Your back," he said pulling her into a hug, "Elliot is gonna be so happy, have you seen him?"

"No not yet…. I don't want him to know yet." She said looking down.

"Why not, he has been crazy without you."

"Yeah so a few more hours won't matter, he seems happy enough with Dani or whatever her name is."

"Hey, come on Liv you know how he feels for you, you're the only partner he wants. You're the only girl he wants."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Look we are going for drinks tonight and a few games of pool normal place. Why don't you sort yourself out and join us?"

"Yeah I might….. Do me a favour though don't tell him you have seen me, not yet."

Fin nodded as she walked away.

Olivia sat in the small coffee shop, she saw Porter walking towards her smiling. She stood up and as he got close she brought her hand back slapping him hard across the face.

"You fucking prick," she growled at him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, even though deep down he knew.

"You told me you were seeing Elliot all the time, you told me you gave him the letters I wrote and he never had anything for me, you lied to me!" she shouted. Everyone in the coffee shop was watching them.

"Look let's just sit down" he said his voice low. Olivia sat down her body shaking with temper.

"Come on then, I can't wait to hear what bullshit you're going to get yourself out of this one."

Porter fidgeted around before looking up at her. "It all true, I never gave him the letters and I only seen him once. I don't know why I lied to you, I just…. I thought….. Your too good for him Livvy…"

"Don't…Call me Livvy."

"I'm sorry, but your too good for him, too good to be a cop you could do so much better than that, in the FBI."

Olivia just looked at him.

"I figured if you thought he was over you, that he didn't need you, you would leave him and the job. Come to Washington with me, work for the FBI."

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love him, more than anything in the world. Why would you think I would leave everything behind for you. I have only known you for 3 months."

"But we got on so well, when we used to meet up, you must have felt it, all those coffees and talks, the lunches we shared, late night phone calls." He said trying to take hold of her hand.

"I only met you cause I had to, because I thought you were my contact with Elliot. My god I have been in love with him for years, he is my life and so much more and he thinks I left, and didn't care for him. He thinks I wanted nothing to do with him."

"He doesn't ….. He has a new partner now, he doesn't need you."

Olivia got up from her chair, "Yes he does, what we had doesn't just end after 3 months apart, he just needs to know I still care for him, that I never abandoned him…. what did you do with all my letters for him?"

"I kept them, I never opened them, I just put them in a box, there in the car."

Olivia stood up "let's go" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out to the car. "Get them out." Porter opened the car door and reached inside opening a box and handing her the pile of envelopes he took out. Olivia took them and turned to walk away.

"Olivia please" he said grabbing her arm. She pulled away from him. "Don't fucking touch me if I was you I would get yourself on a deep undercover job cause when Elliot finds out what you have done, he will come looking for you….. And god help you when he finds you." she snarled before turning away from him.

Fin looked over at Elliot as he took his shot. "How you been?" he asked him.

"Yeah good, I guess."

Fin nodded "you still staying at Baby girls place?" he asked wondering where Olivia was staying if Elliot was at her place.

"Yeah… for now," he sighed. "She has been gone for months now and not a word…."

"Hey don't give up on her, on you two. You went through too much to get this far."

Elliot shrugged and downed his beer. He headed over to the bar to get another round in. Munch walked over and sat by Fin.

"So what's up with him?" he asked nodding towards Elliot.

"Nothing Man, here it's your go, and try and hit the ball this time otherwise Dani and Elliot are gonna kick our asses."

As Elliot stood at the bar waiting to get served Dani came up behind him "Hope you're getting the birthday girl one?" she asked him placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah sure what do you want?"

"Surprise me." she laughed. Dani had been at the bar a little longer than Elliot and the effects of the alcohol were showing already. He ordered her a cocktail and carried back to the pool table for her.

"Thanks partner," she said winking at him.

"Hey Dani it's your shot," said Munch. Dani went to take her shot bending over the pool table never taking her eyes of Elliot smiling at him. After she took her shot she walked back over to Elliot and stood in front of him, taking her drink from him.

"Listen I've been thinking" she said getting closer to him. "We aint as drunk as last time, and your daughters won't be turning up to spoil the fun…." Elliot swallowed hard as she pushed against him. Fin and Munch looked over, Munch grinning.

"Looks Like Dani knows what she wants for a present off Elliot" he laughed.

"Look Dani…. this aint a good idea," said Elliot trying to put a bit of space between them. "You've been drinking."

"Yeah I know, come on El, you know you want to."

Hearing her call him El brought Olivia into his head.

"Look Dani, it really isn't a good idea, let's just have a drink and play pool, yeah."

"Jesus, do you think we should stop this?" asked Fin.

"What and spoil the side show…. Nah" laughed Munch.

Dani dropped her hand and grabbed Elliot's crotch "You trying to tell me you don't want me."

"Dani, stop. I don't want to upset you or hurt you on your birthday, but I don't want this. "Elliot didn't want to make a scene by grabbing her arm, to pull her away, she was drunk but he had to stop this somehow, before she totally embarrassed herself, in front of them all.

"That's not how it feels to Me." she said massaging him through his jeans. Elliot groaned at her touch.

"No Dani, STOP!" he warned her.

"He said he doesn't want you." said a voice behind them. Elliot looked towards the voice unable to talk.

"And what the hell has it got to do with you?" asked Dani turning around and coming face to face with Olivia. "You again….. What the hell you doin stalking him?" she asked.

"Oh Boy … this should be fun" said Munch as he watched Dani and Liv staring each other out, whilst Elliot just looked on unable to talk, still in shock.

"Just Back off," said Dani, As she turned back and faced a still shocked Elliot. "Now where were we."

Elliot looked past her to Olivia a small smile appearing on his face. "Your home," he whispered. Olivia nodded. Dani stood to the side looking from Olivia to Elliot.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Just Fuck off, you stupid bitch" She said pushing Olivia.

Olivia staggered back slightly and looked at Elliot and sighed as the anger towards Dani built up. "I'm sorry" she said to Elliot as he brought her arm back and smacked Dani with her fist in her face. Dani fell back against the pool table holding her nose.

"You Bitch you broke my nose."

Olivia grabbed hold of her shirt "Your lucky that's all I broke, and here is a little advice if you going to work in special victims. If someone says no, they mean no. Especially when that person Is my partner and the man I love, you got that."

Elliot just stood watching Olivia a smile spread all over his face.

"Your Benson," spluttered Dani.

"Yeah, and I'm back, so you can fuck off." She turned towards Munch and Fin "Hey guys."

They both stood there with grins on their faces "Nice to have you back Baby Girl." Said Fin.

Olivia turned and walked out the bar. Elliot put his bottle down and chased after her, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her just outside the bar.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her. "You might have just broken her fucking nose."

"Oh I'm sorry if your that worried about her then get back in there!" she shouted. Elliot stared at her.

"Fuck Liv" he said stepping towards her, "I'm not worried about her…. that was so friggin sexy."

"What?"

"I am so turned on right now, so fucking hard for you," he growled pushing her into the ally way where it was dark.

"Yeah how hard?"

He pinned her up against the wall "Let me show you baby" he said crashing his mouth against hers. she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth kissing him back hard, as he spun her round and pinned her against the wall.

"God I missed you so much Liv," he panted "I thought you were never coming back."

"Never baby, Never I love you so much."

"I love you to," he slipped his hand up her thigh lifting her leg and she wrapped it around his waist, pushing her skirt up round her waist, he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed her panties to the side slipping his finger between her folds, finding her wet already. He moaned at the feel of her. "God I've missed your wet pussy." He said as he slipped them into her wet tight hole, making her shudder as his fingers entered her.

"God Elliot just fuck me. I need you inside me" she gasped reaching down and undoing his button and zip on his jeans pushing them and his boxers down freeing his hard cock, Elliot grabbed hold of her panties and ripped them off, he took hold of himself and looked her in the eyes as he pushed into her as far as he could. She lifted her other leg up and wrapped them both around his waist.

"Don't hold back Baby, I want to feel you come inside me." his hands gripped her ass as he began to pound into hard and fast.

"Christ Baby I'm not going to last long … I'm sorry."

"Fuck I don't care… just fuck me." She reached down between them and rubbed her clit hard and fast, she needed quick release as well and wanted to come with him. He felt his balls begin to tighten up as the orgasm ripped through his body. He felt Olivia's inner walls clamp him hard as she came, he crashed his mouth against hers to muffle their screams as he came inside her their fluids mixing together.

As they both came down from their climax they looked at each other and smiled. "let's go home," he told her dropping her legs to the floor, and fastening his jeans as she straightened herself up. He took her hand and walked back to the street hailing a passing cab.

She looked at him as they sat in the back seat. "We have so much to talk about El." She said looking at him.

"I know, but can it wait till morning, it's just so good to have you back, talking can wait." He grinned.

"Yeah it can," she said sitting up and straddling him, we have three months to make up for.

**Back together like they should be. How will Dani and Porter take it and what will happen back at work. Keep the reviews coming Peeps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay bit of smut, bit of serious talking and a bit of a laugh enjoy Peeps.**

Chapter 11

They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the back of the taxi. Olivia sat on Elliot's lap facing him and grinding herself against his still hard erection. Elliot ran his hands up and down her legs pushing her skirt up. He looked towards the driver to make sure his eyes were on the road and not looking in the rear view mirror at them.

"Jesus Liv you have no idea what you do to Me." he gasped as he pushed up to meet her wanting to be in her.

"Oh I think I do El," she grinned looking down between them. She leant forward and gently bit his ear. "El fuck me with your fingers, make me come again, I can't wait, I have been waiting over three months to get back to you," She whispered.

Elliot swallowed hard and slipped his hand between them. "Lift up a little," he whispered to her. She did as he asked and he slipped two fingers straight into her. She moaned at his touch as he began to slide them in and out of her as she gently rode his fingers.

"You feel so good Baby, so hot and wet, god I'm so hard for you." She kissed him hard moaning into his mouth, as she moved gently over his hand, and his fingers pushed deep inside her.

"I'm gonna cum baby that feels so good, you feel so good."

He felt her juices flowing down his fingers as her inner walls clamped against his fingers squeezing his fingers tight. She crashed her mouth against his to stifle her gasps as her body trembled against him as she came. He waited until he felt her body relax against him before he gently removed his fingers. He raised them to his mouth and licked her juices from them slowly.

Olivia moved back slightly on his legs and grinned at him as she pulled his zip down and reached inside his jeans, releasing him.

"Liv…what you…."

"Sssshhh" she winked at him. "It's your turn now."

Elliot looked back at the driver and seen him smirk in the mirror. "Keep your eyes on the fucking road!" he snapped at him, making the driver laugh.

"Relax El," she whispered as she took hold of him and began to stroke the full length of him. She heard Elliot's breathing becoming more rapid and gripped him tighter and stroked him faster. "Let go El, just let go," she whispered licking her lips before looking down and watching as his cock throbbed into her hand.

"Fuck!" he gasped, he couldn't believe they were doing this, he knew it was wrong and they should stop, but he couldn't, he couldn't say no to her. She was like a drug to him. He couldn't hold on any longer as he came, his cum spurting over her hand and his jeans. He dropped his head back onto the seat. "Shit Liv, are you just trying to get us arrested tonight," he laughed.

She lifted her hand to her mouth and licked his cum off her, Elliot shook his head. "You are so friggin sexy." He told her as he put his cock carefully back into his jeans and zipped up, and the taxi came to a stop.

"Let's go Benson," he said as she climbed off his lap. "I'm not done with you yet."

The taxi driver turned around to face them. "How much?" asked Olivia licking her lips and pulling her skirt down.

"On the house, sweet thing. That was the most interesting fare I have had all night. My wife is gonna be so great full to you two when I turn up in 10 minutes begging her for sex." He laughed as Elliot dragged Olivia from the taxi and dragged her into the building.

They lay in bed totally spent after making love numerous times. Olivia lay with her head resting on Elliot's chest, as Elliot ran his fingers softly up and down her back.

"I think it's time we talked, El" she said lifting her head and looking up at him.

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "So what was the deal with that prick Porter?"

"Like you say he is a prick. He seemed to think if he lied to me and you, I would leave you and we would be a couple. It wasn't until I spoke to Don and he told me Porter only came here once, and tried to wind you up, that I realised what he was up to."

"You spoke to Don? When, he was at the station all day. He never mentioned you came in."

"I asked him not to. I needed to sort things in my head."

"What do you mean you needed to sort things?"

"El I walked into the squad room looking for you the first person I spoke to was Dani who introduced herself as your partner….. It hurt, really hurt especially as I thought you had been ignoring me after what Porter had been saying. I went straight into see Cragen and I seen you laughing and joking with her, you looked so happy together…. It took all I had not to break down in front of Cragen."

"Liv it was nothing, she means nothing to me I swear to you, ask Fin I have been a mess since you left. I had to go all those months thinking the worst and then I thought you were moving to Washington…"

"Yeah well Porter has been put in his place about that little stunt he tried to pull, let's just say Dani wasn't the first person I hit today."

Elliot grinned and looked down at her "You hit Porter… That's my Girl," he laughed. Hugging her tight into him.

"El I wrote to you every week, Porter kept the letters; I got them all back so you can read them at some point if you want."

"Yeah that would be nice, baby" he kissed the top of her head.

"So now you know what Porter was up to, how about you tell me about Dani, she was all over you in that bar."

"God I don't know. I was really awful to her when she first arrived hardly spoke to her at first. Fin told me I had to give her a chance so I did. It turned out she wasn't too bad. After the visit by Porter I left work early and went to the bar. All I wanted to do was get drunk and forget everything I thought you were leaving me for Porter after the things he was saying. Any way Dani found me and I ended up getting so drunk that I couldn't remember anything that happened."

Olivia pushed herself up and looked down at him tears in her eyes, "Did you ….. Did you kiss her?" she asked. "Please don't tell me you kissed her or even worse had sex with her."

Elliot cupped her face, and wiped the tears away, "No baby I didn't kiss her and I honestly don't think I would have been capable of having sex with her, even if I had wanted to…. which I swear on my kids' lives I didn't. However I did wake up the next morning to find two beautiful young ladies having breakfast, who gave me a right ear bashing for getting so drunk."

Olivia just looked at him.

"Kathleen says she gave Dani a mouthful I think some of the words she used were Blonde Bitch, slut and how she was only temporary till you came home, and the only way she could get a man was to get them drunk first. I don't think her and Maureen liked her much," he laughed.

"The girls brought you home?"

"Yeah, had a right go at me as well?"

Olivia chuckled "I can just imagine."

"I would never have done anything that night or tonight either Liv I promise you, you're the only woman I want, nobody else." Olivia kissed his chest and gently sucked his nipple.

"What do you think Cragen will say, when he finds out I punched her, do you think he will still let me come back to work."

"I guess we will find out in a few hours, baby she provoked you, she was drunk and out of control, she pushed you first."

"Yeah I guess, she just really pissed me off when she was all over you."

"Baby I have never been so turned on, it was sexy as hell when you were fighting over me, do you know what that does to a guy's ego having two women fight over him," he laughed. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"As though your ego needs to get any bigger."

She turned on her front and looked at him "I am never going undercover again unless you're with me, Baby. I can't go through being apart from you ever again."

"That sounds good to me," he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much Olivia Benson, you and my kids are my world, I can't function properly without you." she leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I love you to El, I love you so much it scares me. I'm scared something will happen to end it all."

"There is nothing to be scared of, I promise you." he pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Nobody and nothing is going to come between us, two people have already tried and failed, as long as we stick together we can take on anyone."

They sat in the car outside the station; Olivia looked up the steps to the door.

"Well let's go and get this over with," she sighed. Elliot got out the car and walked round to meet her as she slammed the car door shut. He took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything will be fine, Liv."

"Yeah unless I get arrested for assault as soon as I enter the building."

"Maybe they will let me slap the cuffs on you, and take you to interrogation," he turned her to face him. "Make me force a confession from you," he grinned as he pulled her to him.

"Seriously Stabler, you're getting turned on at the fact I could get done for assault," she said as she felt his erection pushing against her.

"No just the thought of you naked, handcuffed and spread wide on the interrogation room table." He winked at her. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Down boy," she smirked walking up the steps, as Elliot followed close behind her.

They released their hands as the elevator doors opened and they walked out. Elliot looked at Olivia and could see how nervous she was. He looked around and seeing the corridor was empty he gently brushed his hand over her ass and whispered in her ear, "Relax Baby, I love you, that's all that matters." She turned and smiled at him.

"I love you to Stabler."

They walked into the squad room side by side. Fin and Munch looked up and smiled at them both. They both looked at Dani's desk it was empty.

"She went for a coffee, she said she couldn't face Munch's this morning." Said Fin answering the question they hadn't even asked yet.

"How is she?" asked Elliot.

"Sore by the looks of it," laughed Munch. "That was one hell of punch Benson."

"Sure was Baby Girl and she deserved it giving you shit like that." Said Fin.

"BENSON, STABLER IN HERE NOW!"

"What the fuck, I aint even back yet and I'm getting called in to the office." Grimaced Olivia.

"Just like you never left," grinned Elliot.

"This isn't funny El," she said as they walked towards the office side by side.

"Look you don't even know why he wants us; if it was just about smacking Dani he would probably just want you."

They walked in the office and Elliot closed the door behind him. They both stood in front of Cragen like two kids facing the Principle.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at last night!" he shouted.

"Cap…. We… it was, look it wasn't just Olivia to blame." Stammered Elliot.

"I KNOW THAT!" he yelled.

"Look Cap it just happened…"

"Well I hope the hell it wasn't planned, Jesus…" Cragen ran his hand over his face as Elliot and Olivia just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Cap… she deserved it" said Elliot, but Cragen just raised his hand.

"That bar you all decided to go too had been under surveillance for over a month. Apparently there are drug deals going down in there all the time." Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other. "They have had cameras focused on the ally way at the side of the Bar because apparently that's where all the deals happen…."

Elliot looked at Olivia as it suddenly became clear what Cragen was mad at.

"Shit," said Elliot. He looked at Olivia whose face was starting to go red.

"Yeah, shit," said Cragen. "What the hell were the two of you thinking…. Having sex in an ally way, you work for the sex crimes unit for fucks sake!"

"We…. We…..just didn't, couldn't …. Wait …we…."

"What you couldn't wait till you at least got in a taxi?" Cragen asked, Elliot grinned as his thoughts went back to the taxi ride.

"This isn't funny Stabler. I got hauled in front of the commissioner this morning, as he wanted to know why my two finest Detectives were caught on camera having sex up against an ally wall….."

"Cap that's only one of your Detectives…" said Olivia.

"What you trying to tell me you weren't there, it wasn't you on the video recording they tried to make me watch."

"They made you watch a video of us having sex?" asked Elliot.

"YES!" Cragen yelled.

"No, Cap that not what I meant…. I mean I'm Computer crimes not Special Vics." Said Olivia.

"Cap how much of the video did you watch?" asked Elliot.

"What the hell does it matter Stabler, I seen enough? And Benson in answer to your question. Five minutes before I summoned to the commissioner I got a phone call to tell me your were back here. So does that answer your question as to where you work?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"What the hell is there to smile at, you two think this is funny?"

"Sorry Cap No." said Olivia.

"It's just, we are Partners again, that's good right?" said Elliot.

"No it's not. And No you're not….not yet." He said, their smiles disappearing.

"But Cap why?" they both asked together.

"Well one, the Commissioner and the rest of 1 PP have just seen the two of you having sex. They want to make sure your mind will be on the job and not each other…..so you need to speak to Huang, together and apart."

"But…." They both interrupted.

"No Buts…. And two, count this as your punishment, just like being grounded. I can't have two of my Detectives having sex in public and not punish them."

"So how long we grounded for?" asked Elliot, trying so hard not to laugh.

"2 weeks at least. Olivia you will team up with Fin, Elliot you stay with Dani."

"Cap I can't" protested Elliot.

"No you can, and you will….. "He raised his hand to stop him. "Don't answer back. If I hear one more I can't or but it will go up a week," he said.

"But Cap…" said Elliot.

"3 weeks…."said Cragen raising three fingers in front of them.

"Cap you can't….." said Olivia.

"Four weeks, you two want to keep going, or take your punishment and leave."

Olivia went to speak and Elliot quickly covered her mouth. Olivia's eyes glared at him.

"No that's fine," said Elliot. Cragen nodded and walked behind his desk.

"And don't think I won't be asking Beck what happened to her face," said Cragen as they turned to leave.

"It's okay, I will tell you," said Olivia turning around to face her Captain again.

"Liv…." Said Elliot taking hold of her wrist. "Don't do this."

"It's fine El, it will come out sooner or later….. I hit her, I punched Dani."

Cragen dropped his head into his hands "Jesus Christ… what happened?"

"She was drunk and coming onto El. He told her no, she didn't listen she grabbed his crotch, I told her he said No, she called me a bitch, pushed me, I punched her, she went down I left." Said Olivia.

Cragen tried his best not to smile as Olivia stood in front of him arms crossed. God he had missed her around the office.

"Well… I will speak to Beck and get her side of the story before I take this further. Until then, no more punching…. Just try and behave the both of you." he said waving them out the office.

Elliot stopped at the door "Hey Cap, that video from last night any chance of getting a copy?" he asked grinning.

"OUT! NOW! STABLER!" he yelled. Olivia grabbed his arm pulling him out the office.

"Okay, fine, just asking" he said, following Olivia.

Cragen sighed and watched them leave. As much as he hated paperwork, he loved having the pair of them back in the squad and happy. It had taken them long enough.

**Loved writing that last bit with Cragen, I could so imagine them stood like two little kids arguing with him lol. Got an idea for a new story I am working on. will let you all know when its ready to go out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folks, slightly using the interview scene from the episode P.C in this. I know this episode doesn't tie in with when this story is set, but I just loved the interview scene at the end and thought it would fit into this story quite well. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

They walked out of Cragen's office and Olivia sat down in the chair at Elliot's desk.

"I seem to be desk less at the moment" she said looking across at her desk were all of Dani's stuff was laid out.

"I don't mind sharing," he said sitting on the edge of his desk facing her. "I can't believe we have to see Haung before they will partner us up again."

"I can't believe I have to watch you going out on calls with a bitch that wants to get in your pants." Sulked Olivia.

"Yeah but on the bright side I get to go home with you every night, and I will allow you access into my pants anytime you want," he grinned. He leant forward and was just about to kiss her when Cragen's door opened.

"Stabler, where's Beck?" he asked.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders "Not seen her yet this morning, Cap. Apparently she went for coffee."

"Keep your mouth away from Benson in this office!" Cragen slammed his door and went back into his office.

"So what did the Captain want? You in trouble for smacking blonde?" asked Fin as he and Munch walked back into the squad room.

"Don't know about Beck yet, but I told him what happened, he needs to speak to her first. He wanted to let me know I'm back working here."

"Benson and Stabler back together at last" said Munch.

"Nope not yet," said Elliot. "Apparently we are grounded. We got a little carried away in the ally last night and it was caught on camera, so we are being punished, I have to stay with Dani and Olivia is with you Fin."

"You were caught having sex in an alley way," laughed Munch.

"Yeah….. How the hell were we to know the place was under surveillance, they made Cragen watch the video this morning?" Said Elliot grinning.

"Man, that's like being caught in bed by your parents," Laughed Fin.

"Except when it's only your parents that see it, not the stakeout team, the commissioner, Cragen and god knows who else," said Olivia. Munch and Fin shook their heads laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Dani walking in behind them all carrying four coffees. She put them on her desk and glared at Olivia. Elliot and Olivia looked over at her; she had a bruised nose and a black eye from Olivia's punch.

"It's nothing," said Elliot. He grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and pulled her out his chair. "Come on Baby you look like you need some chocolate," he said noticing the looks her and Dani were exchanging. They were just about to leave when Cragen's door opened.

"Fin, Benson, your wanted by Warner, she has something on a body that was pulled from the river last night." They both nodded and Fin took the slip of paper from Cragen, and Cragen went back into his office.

"What! Your back working here?" asked Dani looking at Olivia.

"Yep" she said giving her a smug look, as she walked to Elliot's desk and grabbed her coat. She stopped next to Dani and whispered to her. "And in a couple of weeks, I will have my partner back at work, as well as in my bed, in the shower, in the kitchen. So keep your hands to yourself and I won't have to hurt you again," she grinned at her.

Dani turned to face Olivia standing toe to toe with her. "Believe me if I wanted him I could have him…anytime I want." Dani whispered back at her.

Elliot, Fin and Munch stood watching ready to jump in if needed. Elliot felt a stirring in his groin as he watched Olivia.

"Really, is that why you wait till he has had alcohol before you grab his crotch?"

"Oh believe me, if you hadn't shown up last night, he would have been all mine." Snarled Dani.

Elliot folded his arms across his chest grinning as he watched them.

"You're fucking loving this aint you," said Fin. "Two women fighting over you."

"Oh yeah," he answered him not taking his eyes off Olivia.

"But I did turn up…. And it was me he slipped that hard cock into, you know the one that you grabbed, as he pinned me against the wall and fucked me hard and fast," said Olivia her voice so low only Dani could hear. "And believe me when his head was between my legs last night, you were the last person he was thinking about."

"You fucking Bitch!" yelled Dani.

"Oh you aint seen anything yet," said Olivia winking and walking away from her. "See you later Baby," she said to Elliot kissing him softly on the lips, their bodies close together. She felt his erection pushing against her. "I will sort that out later," she said squeezing him through his trousers.

"Jesus Liv" he mumbled as she walked away smiling. Fin shook his head and started to follow her.

"You are one lucky bastard," he said as he passed Elliot.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Elliot, he looked down and seen his erection pushing at his trousers. "Damn it Liv" he muttered. He quickly walked from the squad room into the men's toilets and slammed the cubicle door behind him. He unzipped his trousers and took hold of his throbbing, aching cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. He had to get rid of this hard on quick. He heard the door to the toilets open and a knock on the cubicle door.

"I said I would sort that out later," he heard from the other side of the door. He flung the door open and grinned.

"I couldn't fucking wait baby."

Olivia walked in and closed the door behind her. "Let me help, I think it might be my fault you're like this," she said licking her lips and kneeling in front of him.

"Jesus Liv," he gasped as she took him in her mouth, licking the small amount of cum already there from the tip of his cock.

"God you taste so good," she said before she took him deep in her mouth. Elliot looked down and watched as her head bobbed up and down his shaft as she licked and sucked him. Olivia relaxed as much as she could so she could take him deep. Elliot felt his tip hitting the back of her throat, he couldn't help but thrust slightly into her mouth. He heard her moaning as she sucked. He knew he was so close. She took hold of his balls and massaged them sending him over the edge as he came in her mouth. Olivia felt his hot salty cum slide down her throat as she sucked every last drop from him. When he was finished she stood up smiling putting him back into his trousers and zipped him up.

"Best go, Fin is waiting," she said kissing him on the lips and walking out. Elliot followed her unable to stop smiling as they left the toilets and bumped straight into Dani.

Olivia licked her lips and smiled at Dani who was glaring at her. "See you later Baby," she said to Elliot, walking away down the corridor.

"What?" Elliot's asked Dani who was stood glaring at him.

"Fuck you!" she snapped walking away from him.

"Hey!" he said grabbing her arm. "What the hell is your problem? Is this because I turned you down."

"No, this is because you never told me you were fucking your ex-partner…"

"Maybe because it was none of your business."

"We are supposed to be partners…."

"Yeah and who I am sleeping with and who I'm in love with has nothing to do with you."

"But what about us …. We were getting so close, I thought…."

"You thought what, I would just jump into bed with you after a few drinks," Dani just stood looking at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Dani… I don't do that, I don't do one night stands and I wouldn't just fuck my partner because I was drunk."

"What about her?"

"I was in love with Olivia for years, but never done a thing about it because we were partners and I was married. I still waited a year after I separated to make my move because I was scared of screwing up our partnership. Dani I love Olivia with all my heart."

"Yeah well good for you, it doesn't mean I have to like her, the bitch could have broken my nose." She said storming off out the office.

Elliot sighed and sat down at his desk and started to tackle the mound of paper work sitting in front of him.

Over the next week Elliot and Olivia hardly seen each as the both worked separate cases with their partners. While Olivia missed working with Elliot at least she liked Fin and enjoyed working with him. Elliot ant Dani worked the cases but hardly spoke unless it was to do with work. She completely blanked Olivia making things tense and awkward in the office. Cragen had asked Dani about the fight between her Olivia but she said she didn't want to press charges and just wanted to forget all about it, saying it was a misunderstanding.

"Liv what time we got see Haung?" asked Elliot sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Three this afternoon, he wants to see us together first then talk to us separate." Elliot nodded and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe we could sneak away for an hour before we head back here, I need you baby it's been almost a week since we had any time together and that was in the men's room, I don't think I can last much longer."

"I know El I feel the same, you just brush past me or talk to me lately and I feel myself getting wet." She whispered back.

"Yeah?" he grinned leaning even further forward. "And how about if I do this?" he asked as he ran his hand up the inside of her leg and he stroked her between the legs over the top of her jeans. He heard her hiss and tense up.

"Fuck El…. Please don't do that, I don't think Cragen wants to see a live version of that video played out here in the office."

"I just want you so bad…can't we disappear for a break, whilst it's quiet."

Olivia looked round the office everyone was just doing paper work, she noticed Dani glaring at them before she looked back down at her paperwork.

"Okay, but we need to make it quick."

They both stood up and were about to leave the office when Cragen came in.

"Where you two goin?" he asked them.

"Erm just to get a coffee and some lunch" lied Elliot.

"It will need to wait. Here is the arrest and search warrant for the guy we have been watching for the murders against those two lesbians. I want his place torn apart, we need to find something to tie him to them, we know he did it we just need the proof or his confession. Either will do."

Elliot looked at Olivia and mouthed "sorry" as he picked up his jacket and left with Dani. Olivia slumped back into her chair and sighed.

"You have a meeting with Haung today?" asked Cragen.

Olivia nodded.

"I know you hate this Olivia but until I know you two are going to be okay working together I need to keep you split up."

"It's just hard, and so stupid. We work so well together. Just cause we are now together won't change that. It will just make us stronger."

"And as soon as I get the all clear from Haung, I will put you back together."

Olivia looked up at him "I thought you had we grounded for another two weeks?"

Cragen smiled at her "I can't stand looking at your miserable faces any longer, plus if the looks Stabler has been giving me could kill, I would be six foot under," he laughed. "So get to see haung as soon as you can."

Olivia smiled at him "Thanks Cap we will."

Olivia sat outside Hangs office and looked at her watch. She got her phone out her pocket and rang Elliot.

"El where are you, we are supposed to be seeing Haung?"

"I'm sorry Liv I'm not going to make it. We just got back from picking up that Prick I got to interview him and everything, can you ask Haung to reschedule."

"Sure…." She said.

"Liv I am sorry ….."

"I know it's not your fault, I will see what I can do."

"Okay…. I love you Liv."

"I love you to, and I miss you," she smiled as she hung up. She couldn't help but smile every time she heard him tell her that he loved her. It was something she would never get bored of hearing. Haung stood in his door way watching Olivia.

"I take it Elliot can't make it?"

"No he has to interview someone one, he asked we could reschedule?"

"Well how about I chat with you now, and I will reschedule with elliot for later today or early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah that would be great, Cragen won't let us partner up till we both talk to you and you give us the go ahead." She said walking into his office.

"And what makes you think I will give you the go ahead?" he asked her.

"Cause your goin to see what we already know. We are just too good together, to be kept apart." She smiled.

Olivia entered the squad room a couple of hours later.

"Where's El?" she asked Munch.

"Still in interrogation, the guy aint budging, no matter what he and Dani throw at him." Olivia walked through to Interrogation where Fin and Cragen where watching Dani and Elliot through the two way glass.

"Hey what's up?" she asked them.

"We know he did it, we just can't get him to confess. They have tried good cop and bad cop, good cop and good cop. Nothing." Said Cragen.

Olivia watched them for a while. "Give me a go" she said. "I have an idea." She grinned. "I know the case Elliot talked to me about it."

Cragen looked at her for a few seconds. "Okay go for it, we have nothing to lose." He tapped the speaker button. "Detective Beck, can you come out here please?"

Dani looked at Elliot who shrugged and went back to talking to him as Dani walked out.

"What's up Cap?" she asked as she shut the door.

"It's not happening in there; Olivia is going to give it a crack."

"No this is my case, I have this," she said going to walk back in the room.

"And I'm the Captain round here… Olivia goes."

Dani moved back and glared at Olivia as she entered the room.

"Hi boys…. Mind if I play?" she asked as she walked in. Elliot looked up and grinned at her. She looked so good and sexy.

"Detective Benson, I don't think you should be in here," he said turning to face her.

"Well I don't need to know what you think." Elliot looked her up and down and seen a gay rights badge pinned to her shirt inside her jacket and clicked straight away what was going on, especially with the attitude she was giving him.

"Detective I think it's too personal for you to be in here."

"Big girls don't cry Stabler…. Come on, just let me talk to him." she said looking over his shoulder at the guy sat at the table.

Elliot gave her a small smile and walked out the room.

"What you're just going to leave her alone in there?" asked Dani as Elliot came out closing the door behind him.

"Yeah she knows what she is doin" he said, standing by Cragen, Fin and now Munch, who had come for the show. "She will get a confession."

They all watched as Olivia took her leather jacket off and threw it down on the table making him jump. The Gay rights badge now visible for everyone to see pinned to a tight fitting black shirt. Elliot grinned as he watched her, _"God you are so hot…. And all mine he thought" _He snapped out of his thoughts and watched her at work.

"Of course if I was straight I would want nothing to do with you." she said dragging a chair round towards him, "because that's your problem, isn't it Ronnie." She said dropping the chair making him jump again. "Don't get a lot of girly action."

They all watched as she played out the lesbian role in front of them. Taunting him about how he couldn't get a woman, how lesbians were taking over his neighbour. They watched as she got him more and more angry.

"That's my girl" grinned Elliot, as he watched her, "you play the bastard, make him squirm." Dani shot him a dirty look, crossing her arms. She could have got a confession; she didn't need super Benson jumping in.

As Elliot watched her play out the role he felt himself getting turned on, by the way she was acting. There was something extremely sexy about the way she was playing this. He went back to paying attention as Ronnie jumped up from the chair, and backed up to the window.

"That was a mistake "he said as Olivia followed him and stood in front of him.

"Just like all us Lesbians are…. A mistake." She said getting closer to him. "The good news is you know how to correct us" she said standing so close to him, their noses were almost touching.

"No you're wrong," he stuttered.

"But you want to make us right don't you Ronnie." She knew she was close to getting him to admit it, so she went in for the kill.

"Correct a bitch like me… grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over, cause you have everything you need to make me a real woman, right between your legs."

"Jesus Liv" mumbled Elliot, whose imagine had gone into overdrive as he watched and listened to her. He felt himself growing hard and prayed to god nobody noticed the erection he was getting from imagining himself throwing her on the table and fucking her hard. She had to know he was listening and she had to know what this would be doing to him. He hadn't realised he had groaned out loud as he watched her making Munch laugh as he stood beside him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he watched Ronnie grab her hand and pull it to his crotch.

"You would love it" he told her sneering "just like those other two did."

Olivia ginned at him as she got the confession she was after and pulled her hand away.

"Good bye Ronnie," she smirked as she walked away smiling at the two way mirror, as she headed to the door hearing him yelling "you Bitch" as she left.

"Good work Olivia" said Cragen. "Dani get his written statement and get him booked. Elliot you start on the paperwork." Elliot just stood looking at Olivia and licked his lips.

Fin and Munch Laughed "Down boy" said Fin as they walked past him patting him on the shoulder, and he Olivia were left alone.

"You okay El?" she asked walking towards him.

"No." he answered, swallowing hard. "No, I'm far from alright." He told her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the corridor.

"El …. What the hell you doin?" she asked as he pulled her through the squad room and up the stairs towards the cribs.

Munch and Fin watched in amusement. "Guess that little role play by Olivia was just too much for him," laughed Fin to Munch.

He pulled her into the Cribs and slammed the door shut pushing her against the door, and slamming his mouth against hers.

"Fuck baby…. You got me so hard and turned on," he panted undoing her trousers and pushing his hand inside her panties and slipped his fingers into her wet hot folds.

Olivia grinned at his impatience.

"Your so fucking we Liv" he groaned as he pushed his fingers inside her.

"Only for you El, now less talking and more fucking…. We don't have long."

"Believe me I don't need long, after that performance." He dragged her trousers and panties down she stepped out of them as Elliot undone his own trousers and pulled them down enough to release his hard throbbing cock. He picked her up and lined himself up with her and rammed into her, she gasped as he pushed her against the door. He pumped into her hard and fast, unable to hold himself back as he fucked her against the door.

"That's it baby," she gasped, knowing he needed this release and knew it was because of her, that he was so turned on. "Fuck me hard I want to feel you come inside me." Elliot knew he couldn't hold off, he didn't want to as he released inside her, his hot seed coating her walls. He collapsed against her, as he tried to breath.

"I'm sorry baby" he panted.

"What for?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"For taking you like that, you never came…. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked lifting his head to look up at her.

"No baby, you didn't hurt me. And as for me not coming let's make that right." She turned him round so his back was against the door. "Make sure no one comes in." she told him, as she walked over to the table in the centre of the room and climbed onto it facing Elliot and spread her legs.

Elliot stood against the door watching her as she slipped her fingers between her folds and began to rub herself, never taking her eyes off Elliot. Elliot felt himself getting hard again and took hold of himself and began move his hand up and down his shaft. Olivia watched him as he jerked himself off.

"Fuck this," he snarled as he walked towards Olivia, he pulled her off the table and spun her round bending her over the table, and she gripped the edges of the table as he slipped inside her hot wet pussy.

"God you feel so good, Liv …..So fucking tight." he reached round her waist and slipped his fingers between her moist folds and began to rub her clit, as he pounded her from behind.

"Ooooh fuck" she cursed as she felt her orgasm building. "Faster …..Shit that's it" she panted, "Don't you dare stop Stabler." She warned him. Elliot pushed into her harder and faster as he continued to rub her. They never heard the door opening and never saw Dani standing watching them as Elliot fucked Olivia hard from behind.

"Fuck I love you Baby," panted El, "So, so much."

"I ….. Love you too El…." She told him as her orgasm ripped through her body; Elliot held her up as her legs gave way as he continued to push into her as he came again with her. He collapsed on top of her on the table both trying to catch their breath. It was then they heard someone clapping behind them.

"What the fuck!" shouted Elliot pulling out of Olivia and spinning round and seeing Dani stood there clapping? Olivia stood up and stood behind Elliot, who was busy trying to put his cock back into his trousers.

"What the hell are you doin?" asked Elliot glaring at her.

"Oh just getting a little bit of evidence together," she smirked showing them her phone. "I wonder how Cragen will react when he gets another video of the both of you fucking again… this time at work."

"You wouldn't," said Elliot trying to not let her hear the panic in his voice.

"Oh I would….unless" she said looking at them both smiling.

"Unless what?" snapped Olivia. "What the hell do you want Beck."

Dani opened the door as if to leave then stopped and turned back to face them. "I want one night with you," she said pointing at Elliot.

"What!" he snapped.

"No fucking way." Said Olivia.

"One night, just me and you Elliot, I get that and the video gets deleted. One full night of fucking, and Cragen and IAB will never see this video."

**Thought I would give all you Dani Beck haters a little more to hate lol. Don't forget those reviews it makes me a happy little person.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay been really busy with work, plus the weather has been great here in England for once and I didn't want to miss the chance to catch some rays. Any way I have made up for the delay with a bit of a longer chapter.**

**Ok time for a rant. I don't normally have a moan at reviews that people write as normally if people criticise it is good criticism to help me. However to the Guest critic who said the story was gross, called me childish because I was having some fun with characters, and said the so called smut was not hot, and asked me if I had a consequence? (not to sure what you meant by that lol). If you don't like a story don't read it. I was a bit pissed at first but then I thought one stupid review from a person who logs on as a guest so I can't reply to them isn't worth getting upset about. There is no need to be insulting just because you don't like a story line, which is why I deleted the review. Sorry about that folks, rant over.**

Chapter 13

Elliot and Olivia just looked at her. "Your black mailing us, to get a night with Elliot," said Olivia not believing what she was hearing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't do this Dani?" snapped Elliot.

"That's just it I can. You two go around this place like no one can touch you. You think you're above everyone else. She disappears for months and comes back and everyone bows down to her. You're like a love sick puppy. It's pathetic. Its time someone put the two of you in place."

"And you're the one to do that by blackmailing me to sleep with you." said Elliot not believing what he was hearing.

"I might as well get something out of it" she smirked as she walked out the cribs.

Elliot and Olivia stood and looked at each other. "No way, I can't believe that bitch is blackmailing us, there is no way you are fucking her."

"Liv if Cragen and IAB see that video and know it happened in the station we are in so much shit; we could both lose our jobs…."

"El tell me you're not actually considering it?" she yelled at him.

He stood just looking at her.

"No way is that happening," she said starting to pace back and forward. "There has to be something we can do."

"I'm sorry Liv, this is my entire fault, I should have controlled myself better," he said sitting on the bed.

"Hey we were both to blame, we just need to figure out what to do about it."

They were interrupted by the crib door opening and Fin waking in "Hey guys, drinks at mine tonight, you up for it?" he looked at the pair and knew something was wrong. "What's happened?" he asked them.

"You don't want to know…." Sighed Elliot.

"Will Beck be there?" asked Olivia.

Fin shook his head "Nope aint asked her yet and wont if it will make things easier."

Olivia stood up and reached for Elliot's hand, "Come on Stud, let's go for a drink and try and think of way out of this mess."

Elliot smiled at her, "Stud, Huh."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head." Fin looked at them confused. "We will explain over a drink." She told him as they all left.

"So let me get this straight, Dani wants to have sex with Elliot otherwise she is going to show the Cap yet another video of the two of you having sex," laughed Munch.

"It's not funny," grumbled Elliot drinking his beer. "We could lose our jobs over this."

"So what you guys goin to do, you can't give in to her," said Fin pouring another shot.

"That's the problem we don't know what to do," said Olivia.

"Tell him," said Munch. They all turned to look at him. "Tell the Cap,"

"Someone stop him drinking, are you mad." Said Elliot.

"Look, here are your options. One….Elliot you sleep with Dani, she then continues to blackmail you, which will result in you and Olivia splitting up, because there is no way that would work. Two you don't sleep with Beck, she sends the video to everyone, the Cap is pissed and the two of you lose your jobs. Three you come clean, tell Cragen. He will be pissed but not as much as if he finds out from receiving yet another video."

"This is so screwed up" said Elliot flopping back against the couch.

"When is Becks deadline?" asked Fin.

"She gave us a week; she is going to let Elliot know when and where." Said Olivia.

"So turn it around and tell Cragen, don't keep it from him." said Fin. "He will be more pissed that you didn't tell him, if and when this all comes out."

"Look you both need to speak to Haung, tell him, he may be able to smooth things over with Cragen when you tell him." said Munch.

"Yeah you could be right," said Olivia. "There is no way we can let her get away with this." She looked at Elliot, "Maybe you should have just told her about us being together from the start."

Elliot pulled her to him. "I told her about you being my partner baby, just not the other stuff," he said kissing her softly on the lips. "I guess that is what has pissed her off."

"Mmmmm" she murmured as she kissed him back and Elliot ran his hands up under her shirt and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"YO, YO YO! No way time out, Jesus what is wrong with you two, keep your hands off each other for 10 minutes." Yelled Fin. They pulled apart laughing.

"Sorry man, but we are still in the new relationship stage, it's all still new to us," said Elliot.

"What do you mean new, you guys have been together for eight years as partners and nearly four months as a couple?"

"Yeah but Liv was away for most of that so we have only been together for 3 weeks tops, so it's still new."

"Just keep your mouths and hands off each other, when you're with Me." he said standing up. "Who wants pizza?" he asked grabbing a takeout menu.

"So," said Haung, "How have things been at work since you took your relationship to the next level."

They both looked at each other, and then back at Haung.

"There have been a few problems," said Olivia.

"Yeah, we kind of need your help and advice," said Elliot.

"Ok …..Go on I'm listening."

"Well since liv got back from being undercover, we are finding it hard to keep our hands off each other when we are together. I can't get enough of her." Olivia looked at him and smiled, taking hold of his hand.

"Well that's understandable this part of your relationship is new, it is going to happen. You had only just got together when Olivia went away, so it's perfectly normal now she is back to want to be together."

"Yeah but it's already got us into trouble after being caught on video having sex in the ally way." Said Olivia.

"Yes you got caught but that was just poor bad luck the camera was there, you weren't actually doing any harm, it was late and dark and you were hid away. I'm not saying you should do this all the time, but you were two consenting adults."

"Yeah well things just got worse and we kinda got caught again." Elliot told him.

"What do you mean you got caught again?"

"Well …. We hadn't seen each other much over the last week, what with us being separated and different cases; we just never had any time to ourselves. Anyway I helped in an interview and kind of laid it on a bit….." said Olivia looking at Elliot.

"And she got me…. you know a bit excited and turned on," said Elliot blushing slightly. "I couldn't help it I needed her, I couldn't wait. I dragged her up to the cribs were we had sex."

"You had sex in the station?"

"Yeah, we couldn't help it; we hadn't been together for over a week, it just happened."

"Okay so what is the problem?"

"It was videoed" Olivia told him. "And now the person who videoed it is blackmailing us. Either Elliot has sex with her or the video is going to Cragen and 1PP."

Haung sat and looked at the pair. He watched as Olivia looked at Elliot and gripped his hand even tighter.

"We don't know what to do Doc, if this video goes to 1PP we could both lose our jobs, or they will split us up for good. We can't do this apart, we have tried, we just can't do it."

Haung smiled at them. "Have you told Cragen or anyone else about this and the blackmail threat yet?"

"No not yet, we were hoping you would be able to help us when we told Cragen," said Elliot.

"You no smooth it over for us….. Be there so he doesn't kill us."

"I can do that for you. I don't think personally you have done anything wrong. You can't always control your feelings especially so early into a relationship. The two of you have been fighting your feelings for so long; it's not surprising that now you have given in to them it's all you can think about. Olivia you going away for all those months won't have helped."

"It didn't that's why we got caught in the ally, I couldn't wait to get her home," smiled Elliot. "And then we were separated again straight away, we just couldn't fight it."

"I'm sure if we had been allowed to work together it wouldn't have been as bad, but being pulled apart straight away, it was hard. "Said Olivia.

"Why is Dani blackmailing you, Elliot?"

"What? I never said it was Dani." he replied.

"It's my job to notice things, and I have noticed the way she is around you, she is attracted to you."

"Yeah…. Well, you know she did try it on a couple of times but I turned her down. Well actually the first time my daughters turned up and Kat threatened her, then the next time Liv punched her in the face, you would think she would have taken the hint and just backed off."

"Or maybe she is just so pissed. She obviously wants you and each time she gets close to you someone threatens her, normally a woman in your life. Did you tell her about Olivia when she was partnered with you?"

Elliot shook his head "No we decided to wait till she got back before we told anyone."

Huang nodded his head. "Ok well the first thing we need to do is tell Cragen what is going on. Then I am going to suggest to him you two have some time off. You need to get away take a vacation, you need to adjust to this change in your relationship, before you can even think of coming back to work as partners. After your vacation I will recommend you being partnered up again, but on probation to see how you handle it."

"A vacation? I can't remember the last time I had anytime off or even went anywhere," said Olivia.

"Well take the time together you both need it." He stood up and looked down at the two Detectives who were grinning at each other. "Well come on, let's go." He told them, "You can't do anything till we sort out this mess with Beck."

The three walked into the squad room and headed for Cragen's office. Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand and smiled "it will be okay," he told her, "We have the Doc on our side."

They knocked on the door and walked in, closing the door behind them.

"This should be fun," said Munch looking at the closed door, "Wish I was a fly on the wall in there" he grinned.

Fin shook his head.

"What's happened?" asked Cragen looking at Elliot and Olivia and towards Huang.

"Well….we, we need to talk….we have something to tell you." stammered Elliot.

"Jesus, please don't tell me you're pregnant, not straight away," he said sitting in his chair.

"What! No" gasped Olivia, "Not yet anyway," she smiled at Elliot.

"We have a small problem" said Elliot. He looked at Huang hoping for some help, but the Doc just stood to the side not saying a word. "Erm do you remember the other day when Liv questioned that Perp and played the tough Lesbian with him," Cragen just nodded. "Well Erm…. I got…"

"No we got…" butted in Olivia.

"We got a little turned on with it…."

"Jesus Christ" said Cragen dropping his head to the desk. "What the hell happened?"

"We hadn't really seen each other all week, we couldn't help it ….even the Doc says it was understandable that it happened…."

"What happened Stabler..?"

"We kinda had sex in the cribs," Elliot told him, he looked at Olivia whose face had gone bright red.

"Okay… I can't say I approve of it," said Cragen looking a little puzzled. "But I don't see why you needed to tell me, it's not like it was in an Ally way with a camera and half the NYPD watching you is it. Just don't let it happen again."

"That's not all," said Olivia. Cragen looked up at them. "Dani Beck caught us, we didn't know she was there, she was supposed to be taking the perps statement… She videoed us on her phone."

"And now she is blackmailing me to have sex with her or she is showing the video to you and 1PP." said Elliot. They both just stood watching Cragen waiting for him to explode, but he just sat in silence.

"She is what?" he said after a while.

"She wants Elliot to have sex with her or she is going to release the video," said Olivia taking hold of Elliot's hand.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked

"Erm Munch and Fin, we told them last night and the Doc of course. "Said Elliot.

Cragen stood up and walked to the door pulling it open "Where the hell is Beck?" he asked seeing her desk empty.

"Picking up lab results," said Fin.

Cragen slammed the door and went back in the office standing in front of Elliot and Olivia.

"Are the pair of you trying to put me in an early grave. It was bad enough when you were just partners, but now….."

"Sorry Cap," they both said at the same time.

Cragen rubbed his head as he thought. "So when are you supposed to have this sex with her?"

"She is going to tell me, when and where." Said Elliot.

"Well if she thinks she can just wander into this unit and try to break it up she has another thing coming. Despite everything, you both did right telling me, I won't have her using blackmail to get what she wants. Who the hell does she think she is?" He was pacing the office as he spoke. "I always thought there was something strange about her"

He looked at the two of them and then Haung. "What do you suggest George, I won't have her blackmailing anyone in my unit."

"We need to face her. She obviously thinks she can get away with it which makes me wonder if she has done this before or something like this."

Cragen rubbed his face and sighed as he thought. "Right, you two go back to work as normal, well as normal as you can. Don't let her know you have told me. I'm gonna do some digging into her past. As soon as she tells you where and when I want to know."

"Okay Cap," said Elliot.

"We are sorry," said Olivia feeling guilty for putting all this on him.

"I may not be happy with the fact you two keep getting caught, but I won't have her blackmailing you over this. No matter how stupid they have been to get caught." Now go find some paperwork or something to do."

They both got up and went to walk out the door. "Just do me a favour, no more sex in public places. Just try and behave, till I sort this mess out." They both nodded and walked out into the squad room.

Cragen looked at Huang "Come on then George, tell me what I need to do."

Olivia threw her jacket over the back of the sofa as Elliot went to the fridge and got out two beers. He popped the tops and handed one to Olivia as he took a long drink. He sat on the stool by the bench and sighed.

"Well telling Cragen went better than I thought." He said.

"Yeah, he seemed more pissed at the fact she was blackmailing us." Elliot nodded to her. "I'm gonna take a shower before we order something to eat." She said heading to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes throwing them into a pile on the bathroom floor. She climbed under the hot spray and sighed as the hot water covered her skin; she put her head under the water and felt the water massaging her head. She felt a cold breeze as the shower curtain was pulled to the side and Elliot slipped his arms around her.

"I thought you might like your back washed," he said kissing her neck gently, pushing his body against her back, she could feel his already hard cock pressing against her lower back and she moaned quietly to herself.

He reached past her and picked up the liquid soap squirting it over her chest, causing her to flinch as the cold liquid hit her hot body. He slowly and gently massaged the soap over her stomach and breasts squeezing her nipples gently between his finger and thumbs, she dropped her head back against his chest, he bent his head forward and sucked and nibbled her neck as he continued to massage the soap into her body.

"Feels so good El," she moaned to him. He smiled and moved his hands down over her stomach and over her pussy; she spread her legs slightly to give him better access.

"Mmmmm you shaved again" he smiled as his hand ran over her freshly shaven, smooth mound, slipping two fingers between her folds and rubbing her gently. She pushed back slightly against him and felt his throbbing cock pushing into her. She lifted her leg up onto the side of the bath and Elliot slid two fingers straight into her hot wet opening, making her gasp. He pumped them in and out of her slowly at first before picking up the pace and adding a third finger. He felt her begin to move her body against his hand trying to take him as deep as possible.

"I want to taste you Babe," he whispered into her ear his voice deep and low. "I want to fuck you with my tongue, I want to eat your pussy, I want you to come in my mouth."

"Fuck El." She couldn't think straight from what he was doing with his fingers and what he was saying to her.

"But I need you to come first, I need you to come over my fingers, come hard for me baby." He flicked his thumb over her clit and began to rub the swollen nub; it was all it took for her to come, her inner walls clamping his fingers as she screamed out his name. "That's it Benson, just like that" he grinned into her neck as she panted for breath and he held her up.

She turned around and faced him seeing him smile his cocky smile. "Your turn," she said taking hold of his rock hard cock in her hand. She squirted some soap into her hand and began to stroke him up and down his full length.

"Jesus baby you're so big," she grinned. "So fucking hard, I love it when you fuck me with it. I love feeling you inside me, as you fuck my pussy." She loved talking dirty with him; it was something she had never done in previous relationships, as she had never felt comfortable. But with him it was different.

"But do you know what I really love," she teased as her grip got stronger and she pumped him harder.

"Huh Huh" he grunted pushing his cock into her hand.

"I love the feel of you in my mouth, as I suck you hard. I love when the tip of your cock touches the back of my throat. I love the feel and taste of you when you come, god you taste so good."

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came his cum spurting over her hand stomach, she smiled as she watched his cock twitching as he came. He dropped his head to hers. "I fucking love you," he told her.

"I love you too…. Now get cleaned up and meet me in the bedroom. I'm feeling hungry," she smiled at him, as she climbed out the shower and grabbed a towel. Elliot turned the shower off and climbed out the shower grabbing a towel and drying himself as he walked into the bedroom. Olivia was stood by the bed naked.

"Lie down" she ordered him. He smiled and done as he was told. Olivia crawled over the bed and straddled his waist her back to him.

"Liv" he said his voice just above a whisper.

"Ssshh baby and move down the bed slightly," she told him as she raised up on her knees and got on all fours.

"Oh baby" he mumbled when he realised what she was up to. He slipped own the bed until his face and mouth were under her pussy, he licked his lips as he looked up and saw her wet, glistening opening. He reached back and pulled a cushion under his head to raise him slightly towards her. "Fucking gorgeous," he said as his tongue licked the full length of her wet slit. His mouth covered her pussy as he licked and sucked and his hands grabbed her arse cheeks.

Olivia leant forward and kissed the tip of his cock as she felt his mouth on her pussy, and she licked pre cum that was already there. His cock was already hard and twitched as her mouth covered him and she took fully straight away, she heard and felt him moan as her lips moved up and down his full length, as his tongue penetrated her hole. She moved her hips pushing down to his mouth as he pushed his cock into her mouth, she relaxed to take him deeper and felt him throbbing in her mouth.

"Christ, Liv," he gasped as he replaced his tongue with two fingers, "Fuck ….. Baby so close."

"Hmmmm "she moaned as she massaged his balls and sucked harder and faster. She felt him jerk in her mouth and she felt his cum hit the back of her throat as he came pushing his cock into her mouth. She slowly licked her way up his cock licking the last of his come from his tip as she did. She sat back slightly and began to ride his hand as he fucked her with his fingers.

"I want your mouth babes; fuck me with your tongue."

He slipped his fingers from her and replaced them with his tongue as she began to rotate her hips, as he sucked licked and fucked her pussy with his mouth, his hands massaging her arse cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at her tight arse hole and groaned and ran a finger over the tight opening pushing gently against it.

"Mmmmm do it baby," she moaned as she felt his finger touch her. He removed his mouth and licked his finger.

"Are you sure," he asked her, before his mouth covered her again.

"Yeah…. I'm sure."

He pressed his finger to her tight hole and slowly pushed it in. she gasped as he entered her and he pushed his finger slowly all the way in. He began to move it slowly not wanting to hurt as he continued his assault on her pussy with his mouth. He felt his cock getting hard again as he listened to her moans and tasted her juices.

"More El," she told him. He couldn't believe what he was doing to her as he slipped a second finger in and finger fucked her arse. He knew he was going to come again and she wasn't even touching him.

"That's it …fuck …..So close" she gasped as she rode his face his tongue buried deep inside. "Don't…. don't….stop," he felt her body begin to tremble as she moved harder against him, he couldn't breathe but he didn't care, as her body convulsed and she came her juices running down her chin and she clamped herself hard against his fingers screaming out as she fell forward onto her hands. Elliot couldn't stop himself as he came again, his cum spurting out and hitting her chest as she hovered over his cock trying to control her breathing.

Elliot removed his fingers and pulled the pillow away allowing his head to fall back against the bed and away from her dripping pussy. He pushed his head up and gently kissed the arse hole.

"Are you okay Liv?" he asked her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Olivia didn't answer as she tried to catch her breath she just shook her head, she was still on all fours straddling him.

"Just…. Give me a moment," she panted. Elliot ran his hands down her side and over her arse gently. A few moments later he felt her begin to move as she climbed off him and turned around to face him with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow," she said looking down at him, and wiping his cum off her chest.

"You can say that again," he smiled back at her, as she lay beside him. "That was amazing Liv, I have never done stuff like that before."

"Me either, but we are definitely doing it again," she laughed. "I can't believe you came again."

"Yeah well the touch, feel and taste of you was just too much, were gonna need another shower."

"Yeah but not just yet, I don't think I could stand, never mind walk."

Elliot wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Did it hurt when I put my finger in you?" he asked her.

"At first it did a little, but then it was like…..wow, it felt so good El." He nodded.

"Good I was scared I was hurting you…maybe you could try it with me sometime, you know…if it's that good."

"Sure baby," she said holding him tight. "Now Shah no more talking I need some sleep, before the next round."

Elliot smiled as he kissed the top of her head and held her tight. He was going to be lucky if he survived a two week vacation with her, if this is what one night does.

**Up next what happen with Dani, and our two love birds head off on vacation, not sure where to send them any ideas, and anything you would like them to do whilst their there, just let me know. Always open to ideas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it goes it's D-Day with Dani. I love making her a total bitch lol.**

Chapter 14

Elliot sat at his desk and glared over at Beck. It had been 3 days since they had spoken to Cragen about her and nothing had happened since. Cragen had tried his best to send them on separate assignments if possible without making it obvious, that he knew something.

"So… I have been thinking" she said to him without even looking up. "We should meet up tomorrow night." Elliot looked over to her. "Go out for a few drinks to loosen up and then back to the hotel for the night."

"We aint on a fuckin date," he snarled. "Just tell me what hotel, I will meet you there."

"Hey no need to be like that, I'm only trying to make this a little fun."

"Yeah well I'm having a hard time trying to find something fun about being forced to have sex with a woman I can't even stand to look at. So I don't want drinks and I don't want fun I just want it over with." He kept his voice low as though he didn't want Fin and Munch to know what he was saying, he didn't want to give her any indication they knew.

Dani glared at him over the desk "Fine meet me here," she said throwing a piece of paper across the desk to him. "And if you want that video to disappear you want to be in a better mood tomorrow night when you turn up." She stood up from her desk and walked around to his side of the desk and bent down behind him to whisper in his ear.

"See you tomorrow night, lover boy," she told him, he could feel her breath on his neck and it made him cringe. She stood up right and grabbed her Jacket. "Night guys she called to Fun and Munch, have a good weekend, I know I am," she said winking at Elliot and walking out the room.

"Fuckin Bitch!" cursed Elliot after she left.

"You Okay man?" asked Fin.

"I will be as soon as this is over, she wants to meet tomorrow night," he pushed up from his desk and walked over to Cragen's office to tell him.

Elliot came out the bathroom and grabbed his jacket off the couch, he looked at Olivia stood in the kitchen facing the ink with her back to him. He put his jacket on and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Hey you okay?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah fine, considering the man I love is going to meet a woman who wants sex with him in a hotel room. A woman that he used to go out drinking with when I wasn't here, a woman who had hold of his crotch in a bar when I first met her." she sighed and tried to pull away from him, but he kept tight hold of her and turned her to face him.

"Don't do this Liv, you know I don't want her, it's you I want, only you." He pushed her against the sink and moved forward kissing her neck. "I don't want anyone else, only you," he whispered into her neck. "I'm hard only for you Baby."

He took her hand and pressed it against crotch "Feel that," he told her as her hand touched him and she could feel his hard cock through his jeans, "That's what you do to me." he moaned into her neck as she took hold of him.

He felt her undoing the buckle on his belt and popping the button sliding her hand inside and taking hold of him, "Fuck me." she ordered him.

"Any time Benson." He knew he was going to be late meeting Beck but he didn't care. He pulled her sweats down and she stepped out of them. "We need to be quick Baby; I want to get this meeting with that bitch over and done with."

"I just need you," she told him kissing him hard. "Just fuck me hard and fast, I want you to smell of me when you meet her." She turned around and leant forward spreading her legs for him, so he could take her from behind.

"Jesus Liv," he said as he took hold of hard cock and lined himself up with her, "I love you so much," he told her as he slid into her fully. "God, you're so tight." he moaned as he pulled fully out before ramming back into her. "So fucking tight." He felt her pushing back to meet his thrusts as she gripped the edge of the sink.

He reached round and slipped his fingers into her soaking wet folds and began to rub her clit.

"Mmmmmmm , that's it baby…just… there….oh god," she moaned as he continued to pound into her.

"Come for me baby, that's it…. Come around my cock," he panted as he pushed hard inside her and rubbed her clit.

"Shit!...I'm…..Fuck!" she screamed as she came, he body convulsing around his cock and gripping him tight. It was all it took for him and he unloaded inside her, his hot seed coating her inner walls. He collapsed onto her back and kissed the back of her neck.

He slowly pulled out of her and she turned to face him. He looked for a towel to wipe himself down but Olivia shook her head.

"No Baby," she told him as she took hold of him and put him back inside his boxers and jeans zipping him back up. "I told you I want you to go smelling of me, I want that Bitch to know we just had sex if she tries to get to close." She took hold of his hand and guided it between her legs again, her juices still flowing from her covering his fingers. He swallowed hard as he looked her in the eyes, he had never seen so much love and lust. "Your mine Stabler," she told him lifting his hand to his mouth so he could suck her juices from his fingers. She kissed him softly on the lips tasting herself. "You better go." She told him.

"Erm ….. Yeah," he stuttered. He didn't want to go anywhere but knew he had to. "I will meet you at the bar with Fin when it's over." She nodded and he walked to the door. He opened it and before leaving he turned to face her.

"No matter what happens tonight just remember I love you, and only you."

"I know baby," she smiled. "It doesn't make it any easier though." Elliot nodded.

"I will see you soon." And he left closing the door.

Elliot knocked on the hotel door and took a deep breath, he heard the click on the other side and the door opened slightly,

"Come on in El," Beck called from inside the room.

He cringed as he heard her use the name only Liv called him. He pushed the door open and walked in. Beck was stood over by the large window, she was wearing a shirt that just covered her thighs and held a glass of wine. Elliot closed the door, he stepped back and rested against it. Looking at her he had a feeling she was naked under the shirt.

"I didn't think you were going to show," she smiled at him.

"I'm only 20 minutes late, I had something to do." His mind flashed back to an hour ago when he had Olivia bent over the sink as he fucked her. A small smile crept onto his face.

Dani smiled back at him "Can I get you a drink?"

"Like I said yesterday, were not on a date," he told her. "I just want to get this over with."

"Oh come on El," she said putting her drink down and walking towards him. "Try and relax you never know you may actually enjoy it."

"I fucking doubt it," he said as she stood in front of him and she ran a finger down his chest over his t-shirt.

"You know, that's what my last Captain" said as well," she smiled at him.

"What you've done this before? With your last Captain."

"Not exactly," she said taking hold of his hand in hers and playing with his fingers. "I kind of wanted a quick promotion and he was my way to get it."

Elliot just looked at her, "you see you men are all the same, think with this," she said grabbing his crotch. "And then pay the consequences later. All it took was a few drinks and he was in my bed, after that it was easy." She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his fingers, she stopped and glared at him. Elliot grinned knowing she would be able to smell and taste Olivia. She dropped his hand and walked over to her drink picking it up and taking a drink.

"So you blackmailed him to get promotion?" he asked her walking towards her.

"Oh not a first," she put her glass back down and taking hold of his t-shirt pulling it out of his jeans. She ran her hands under it and up over his chest. "At first it was just to get the best cases to make myself look good, and have a little fun. It was later I tried for promotion, but he was having none of it. Kept saying he couldn't, that people would realise what we were doing, so I had to step it up." She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt of his head.

"Hmmm I always knew you had a great body under those suits." She said licking her lips.

"What do you mean step it up," he moaned pretending he liked what she was doing as she kissed his chest, he knew he had to play her.

"Oh I made a little video of us one night and threatened to show his wife, next thing you know I'm promoted to Detective and on my way to Special Victims, via a few months in Warrants."

She lifted her head and began to kiss his neck making her way to his mouth. He hoped as she began to kiss him she could taste Olivia on him.

"So what you hoping to get from me, I can't get you promoted?"

"Oh I don't want anything from you except sex and to stay being your partner."

"You really think we are going to stay Partners after this?" he asked her pushing her away from him.

"Oh I know we will, it's either that or the video goes viral."

"What the hell, you said I had to have sex with, well I'm here, and you can't just change things."

She laughed and walked back to her drink, "oh Elliot, you men really are stupid aren't you, and you call yourself a Detective, weren't you ever told not to give in to blackmail, and it never pays off."

"You fuckin Bitch!" he yelled. "So it doesn't matter what I do, you're gonna keep that video and hold it over me."

"Yep until I get bored with you, or something better comes along."

Elliot glared at her and picked up his t-shirt. "Well fuck you Dani, I aint playing your games anymore," he told her putting on his top.

"You walk out that door Stabler and everyone will see the video, the commissioner, IAB everyone at the station, you and Benson will be out of a job like that," she threatened him snapping her fingers.

Elliot looked at her and grinned, shaking his head.

"Go to hell Dani," he told her opening the door. Instead of walking out though he held the door open and Cragen, Munch, Morales and older guy walked in. Dani looked between Elliot and the four men.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, Elliot could hear the panic in her voice and smiled to himself.

"You're not the only one who can use a video camera." He told her. She watched as Morales went over to the corner of the room and stood on a chair reaching up to the smoke alarm and dismantling it taking out a small camera, and handed it to Cragen.

"So Detective Beck, I understand you know former Captain Phillips," said Cragen. Dani just stood there. "Andy do you want to explain to Detective Beck what you're doing here."

Dani's former Captain smiled "Sure Don," he said glaring at her. "You threatened to tell my wife about us sleeping together and kept the video despite saying you would hand it over once you got your promotion, but that didn't happen did it. After you left I felt so guilty and put in for early retirement. I told my wife and we had a tough time at first, but we are working through it. When Don got in touch and started asking about you we met up for a drink. He told me what you were doing to Stabler here and Benson. Your trying to ruin the career of two fine Detectives and for what….because he turned you down, because you were jealous, well I'm sorry but I won't let you do that."

"And what the hell you going to do to stop me," she laughed. "I still have the video ….."

"And what can you do with them. I'm retired, my wife knows what I done…."

"And as for Elliot and Olivia, I know what happened." said Cragen.

"It's over Dani," said Elliot.

"No its not," she snarled "I still have the video of you both of you" she said looking between Elliot and Phillips. "And I will use it."

"Yeah you might and I'm sure if you released it would cause trouble for Elliot, Olivia and Captain Phillips," said Munch. "However the video of you admitting blackmail against a former Captain, to gain promotion and two highly rated Detectives just to have sex, wouldn't go down very well in front of the Commissioner, or a jury." He pulled out his handcuffs and waved them at Dani.

"You wouldn't," she said starting to panic. "There is no way they would go to the Commissioner and admit it all."

"Wouldn't we, can you really take that risk, sure we would be punished….. Suspension, getting split up. Captain Phillips here would probably lose some of his pension. However once you release those videos what have you got against us, what would stop us going to the Commissioner and telling him everything, showing him our video. I'm sure the last I heard Blackmail carries a prison sentence…" said Elliot.

Dani shook her head "You wouldn't….."

"Why don't you try us, the way we all see it, me and Elliot here have nothing to lose," said Phillips.

Dani looked at all the men stood in front of her, she knew she couldn't win, she knew it was over. "What do you want me to do?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You hand over the video and all copies you made, and delete them from your phone and Computer Morales will then check them to make sure they have gone. You put in for a transfer which Don will accept and you leave." Said Elliot.

"And if I don't?" she asked looking up.

"Then we leave now and go to 1PP and tell them everything, this ends now, the choice is yours," said Cragen. She sat for a while in silence.

"Fine," she said "I will do it."

All the men looked at each other and nodded.

"Munch, you and Morales go with Beck to her place now and do what you need to do," said Cragen. "When you're there Dani write your transfer request, I don't want you to set foot in my station house again, I will personally box your desk up and forward it on to you. As of now you're on unpaid leave till the transfer comes through."

Dani glared at Cragen, "Fine." She snapped.

"Don't let her out your site till it's done," Cragen told Munch. Munch nodded to his Captain. "Let's go," said Cragen to Elliot and Phillips. "I think you two need a drink."

Cragen, Elliot and Phillips walked into the bar and Olivia and Fin looked up from their drinks as they came towards them.

"Well?" asked Olivia standing up and from the table. Elliot grinned at her.

"It's over Baby," he told pulling her into a hug. "She is leaving."

"Thank god for that," she held Elliot tight.

"I will get the drinks" said Cragen and him and Phillips headed to the bar.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Phillips asked him.

"Yeah they will be fine, they have faced worse than Dani Beck and survived. So you going to tell your wife everything now that it's over?"

Phillips laughed "You are joking aren't you, if she found out I slept with Dani, she would cut my balls off and feed them to the dog. No you're alright I will keep this quiet, and by the time Dani finds out I'm not retired and still on the force those videos will be long gone." Don laughed and turned to the bar to order the drinks.

"El how far did you have to go…. With her?" Olivia asked him.

"She kissed me, took my t-shirt off and that was it, I swear, it's all on video if you need the proof."

"I don't need the proof I believe you," she told him cupping his face and kissing him. "I love you so much Stabler," she whispered, "So, so much."

"And I love you too Liv, and as of now I have three weeks to show you just how much. And I think we should start tomorrow by booking a vacation."

"Mmmmm that sounds good, I can't remember the last time I got away anywhere, I think it should be somewhere hot and romantic, nice and quiet, so I can have you all to myself."

"I like the sound of that, and I think I have the perfect place," he said kissing her nose.

"Yeah where," Elliot shook his head.

"Nope I'm not telling you it's gonna be a surprise, just trust me and make sure your passport is up to date," he smiled, crashing his lips against hers and grabbing her ass cheeks pulling her towards him.

"Ya gotta be kidding me," moaned Fin to Cragen. "I could have sworn I told them to stop that around me."

"Yeah well let's hope three weeks together will calm them down a bit," he laughed.

**Think I have figured out where to send them on vacation, my favourite destination where I have been six times, at least I know the place lol. Thanks for all the great feedback, please keep the reviews coming. I'm hoping to update Don't Leave today aswell probably later on tonight, if you haven't given that story a go please do.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I chose my favourite holiday spot to send Elliot and Olivia, so at least I knew what to write about.**

Chapter 15

"Hey Baby….wake up," Elliot gently rubbed her shoulder. "We are coming in to land."

Olivia lifted her head off his shoulder and stretched, "Mmmmm about time," she yawned. It had been a long flight, but Elliot had promised her it would be worth it. She looked out the window.

"I don't see anything," she said looking down at only ocean."

"It's on the other side now we need to turn round to land and the run way isn't far from the ocean." He explained to her. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him.

"I love you Stabler and I can't wait to spend time just me and you," she leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. She had let him book their destination, all he had told her was the island was called Santorini, it was in Greece and it was small. She was going to check it out on the internet but she didn't want to spoil the surprise. The plane began to turn and she looked out the window as it started its decent.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped as the flew close to a large rock face. Elliot grinned and held her hand as he looked out the window with her. They were flying so close to the black sand beach they could actually see people lying on the sun loungers or sat outside the Tavernas that lined the beach.

"It looks great El," she smiled at him. He smiled back he had never seen her so relaxed and happy for years; he could see the stress of the job slowly washing away from her. The plane landed and the walked down the steps into the bright, hot sunshine a warm breeze blew against them. Olivia took a deep breath.

"This place smell amazing," she said to him as they walked over to the tiny airport terminal. They waited for their bags at one of the two conveyor belts. Once done they walked out the main doors and jumped into a taxi.

"Hi, you speak English?" asked Elliot.

"Yes, a little," said the driver smiling.

"Great, we are staying at the Cosmopolitan Suites in Fira," said Elliot.

"Ah, yes no problem," said the driver. The taxi sped away from the airport, heading away from the beach and up the hillside.

"El this place is amazing," said Olivia taking hold of his hand and looking out the window. Most of the small buildings they passed were white and blue. There were no huge hotels just small villages with winding roads. "Where abouts are we staying?" she asked him.

"I booked us into a small hotel in the Capital of the Island, apparently it has an amazing view but I won't tell you as I don't want to spoil it."

"Tell me a little about the island."

"Well its only about 14 miles long and 4 miles wide at the widest part. It has amazing sunsets and a Romantic place for couples. A lot of people come here for Honeymoons and to get married. That's how I found out about it one of Kathy's friends at the hospital came here to get married she said it was amazing." There were a few other things he wanted to tell her but it would spoil the surprise, when they got to their room.

"I bet it would be," she said turning to him and kissing him. "How long till we get there I want you so bad right now," she said kissing his neck and running her hand up under the cargo shorts he was wearing.

"I don't think it will be long, Baby," he whispered. "I'm gonna take you so hard when we get there." he kissed her neck and gently removed her hand from his shorts. "Just try and behave until then, and look at the scenery," he laughed.

Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up outside the small hotel. Elliot paid the driver. Before the car pulled away an older woman came out to greet them.

"Welcome, Welcome, you must be….Stabler," she said looking at a piece of paper.

"Yeah that's us," said Elliot.

"Come, come I will show you to your room." They picked up their bags and followed the woman into the building. The cool air conditioning felt great as they walked through lobby area.

"Your room," she said handing them their key. "I will leave you to settle, any help please see Me." she left them outside their room and walked away. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled as he opened the door, and went in. she followed him in and closed the door. She looked around the room and dropped her bags.

"Oh my god El," she said standing there opened mouthed. The room had one large white wall and white tiled floor. There was a huge king-size bed, and a small kitchen area off to the side. They looked in the bathroom and grinned it was a large open wet room with double shower heads either side and a large stone bench seat in-between.

"Nice" grinned Elliot a big smirk on his face. He let Olivia lead as they went back into the main part of the room. There were large sliding doors that were open leading outside but a large thin white curtain hung there to keep out the sun and keep the room cool. Olivia opened the curtain and walked outside into the hot sun. Elliot collided into the back of her as she stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god, El," she gasped as she looked at the scenery in front of her. They had their own small Infinity pool, a couple of sun loungers and a table and a couple of chairs. But Olivia didn't notice any of that. Her eyes were fixed on the scene in front of here. The hotel was set on the edge of a large Caldera, as she looked around she could see almost the full length of the island stretching along the large black cliff face. All along the top were small white and blue building, some of them built into the rock face. "El what's that place?" she asked pointing to a small black looking island not too far out to see.

"I reckon that is the volcano," he grinned. "The still active, although I have been promised, Quiet volcano."

"Wow she said unable to take her eyes away from what she was looking at. "This place is so perfect."

"It sure is," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "From what I have read the Volcano and that other little island just behind it and this one used to be one large island. Years ago the volcano erupted and the island broke apart like it is now. Leaving the separate islands. And this huge caldera. The tidal wave from the eruption took out the island of Crete hundreds of miles away. That's why the sand is black and the cliff faces red and black it's from the lava."

"Well its breath-taking," she smiled.

"It's also supposed to be where the lost city of Atlantis is, well one of the rumoured places." Olivia went quiet for a while taking in the view.

"I keep thinking I have seen it before."

"You Have," he smiled. "When we watched Tomb Raider 2 the other night, it was on at the beginning, I could have died when I seen it on there."

"My god your right," she laughed "I said the island looked like a cake from the distance with the little houses looking like the icing."

"I knew then you were going to love the place." He held her tight and kissed her neck.

"You know after that long flight I think we need a shower before we unpack or do anything else."

"Mmmmm sounds good to me." he started to undo the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and slipped it off her shoulders leaving her in just her bra.

"El someone could see us."

"Who Liv, we are totally secluded here, no one can see us." He undone the clasp on her bra and let it fall from her shoulders to the floor, he took hold of her breasts and gently massaged them. She pushed back against him and felt his erection pushing her in the back.

"Let's take this to the shower," she said pulling away from him. "You get the shower going I will find the shower gels."

A few minutes later she had the gel and heard the shower or showers running. She stripped off and walked into the wet room. She stood and grinned as she watched Elliot playing with the shower heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

He looked at her grinning like a big kid. "You can turn both the heads so they hit the Bench seat in the middle so you can sit whilst you take a shower."

She shook her head "here "she said throwing him his shower gel, "get washed."

He took his gel and stood under the spray and got washed he was facing Olivia and watched as she washed herself. She turned to face him and smiled as she washed her breasts, her hands slipping through the soap suds as she ran her palms over her hard nipples. Elliot copied her actions on his own body then moved his hand lower and began to wash his semi hard cock, sliding his soap covered hands up and down his shaft. Olivia ran her hands over her stomach and slipped her fingers between her legs sliding two fingers between her folds and began to gently rub her clit.

"Sit down on the bench Liv," he ordered her as he readjusted his shower head as she did. The water fell over her as she sat on the bench her legs spread and carried on rubbing her clit feeling the hot moisture between her legs. Elliot moved to her side and changed the direction of her shower head, his hand never leaving his now solid cock. He sat on the bench facing her his legs either side of the bench. She looked down and watched his hand as it slid up and down his cock, the tip of it shining and throbbing, she licked her lips and moved towards him. Without speaking she sat on his legs straddling him as he continued with his hand.

"I could watch you do that all day," she said. "However I want you to fuck me." Elliot removed is hand and took hold of her hips and lifted her up over rigid cock. She took hold of him and lined up with her hot hole, he felt his tip push gently against her opening.

"Stop teasing baby," she pleaded with him. He nodded and slowly eased her down onto him impaling her fully.

"God that feels so good," she moaned. As he lifted her up again until his tip was just inside and let her slide down again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her getting him as deep as possible and began to move her hips matching his thrusts as they moved perfectly together.

"Sorry baby….I aint gonna last long." He told her.

"Me either El….. Me either." She panted as she rode him hard and deep, taking as much of him as she could. He reached between them and rubbed her clit he needed her to come quick so he could. He felt her body begin to tremble and she held him tight as her orgasm tore through her body, she clenched around him and she felt him throb inside her as he came his hot seed coating her walls. They kept their arms around each holding each other tight as they controlled their breathing under the spray of the shower.

"Hmmm I love you baby," she whispered to him.

"I love you to Honey," he told her back. "And I can't wait to spend the next ten days alone with you, just you and me on this beautiful island."

She slowly pulled of him and stood up quickly washing herself again. "I think we need to go and get something to eat I am starving," she said to him. "We haven't had anything since that small breakfast on the plane 6 hours ago."

"Sounds good to me," he turned the shower off and threw her a towel and they walked into the room drying as they went.

Elliot pulled out a pair of Shorts and a thin shirt and a pair of sneakers. "When you're getting ready I'm just gonna call the kids and let them know we arrived safely. I will meet you at the small bar area."

They ate at the bar that night and had an early night tired from the flight. Olivia woke early the next morning, she slipped out of bed carefully so she didn't wake Elliot, and put on a pair of shorts and vest top. They had woke up twice during the night and made love so she didn't want to disturb him. She grabbed a fresh orange juice from the fridge and went to sit outside looking out over the volcano. It wasn't even 7o'clock yet and it was hot already. She sighed and smiled to herself, she couldn't believe how much things had changed over the last few months, and she never thought she would be this happy.

When Elliot finally woke up they got ready, shorts and vest tops as it was too hot for anything else and headed out into the town to look around. It was only a short walk to the centre of the Capital Fira. The town had one main road running through it. Most people rode scooters or quad bikes and they decided they would hire a quad bike at some point. The main part of the town was traffic free; it had small winding streets and loads of little shops and bars. It was hot walking around the small streets as there was no breeze so it was nice when they finally came out of one of the little streets on the edge of the caldera. They followed the pathway and finally ended up not far from their hotel.

"This place is amazing El, it's like the modern world hasn't got here yet."

"I know what you mean, and everything is laid back."

"I could do with a nice cold beer after that walk and a dip in the pool," she told him as they got closer to their hotel."

"Well why don't you go get changed and jump into our own private little pol and I will grab some beers and order us a couple of salads."

"Sounds perfect," she said kissing him and heading off to the room.

Elliot went to the bar and ordered two large beers and salads. He asked if they could have them in their room and the Old man serving nodded.

"Yes I will bring them, to your room." He said in broken English. Elliot thanked him and paid heading back to the room. He quickly changed into his swim shorts and headed out to join Olivia.

"That was quick," she said from the pool.

"He is bringing them out to us," he told her climbing into pool. "Wow that feels good," he said as the cold water covered his body."

It was only a small pool but perfect for just the two of them.

"I have been watching boats go to and from the volcano" she told him. "I wonder if your able to walk up it."

"We could always ask."

"I would love to do that," she was leaning against the edge of the pool looking down over the sea and volcano. There was a cruise ship in the small port surrounded by small boats and a few large sail boats. They heard a knock on the door and a young girl came out to them.

She smiled at Elliot and Olivia and place their food and drinks on the small table.

"Thank you" said Olivia climbing out the pool. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked to the girl as the water dripped off her slim body which was covered by a small Bikini. "This looks lovely," she told the girl looking down at the two Greek salads.

The girl nodded "Thank you."

"Could you tell me, can you visit the volcano?" asked Olivia pointing towards it.

"Yes…. They do trips…on boat….one moment." The girl ran from the room, Olivia looked at Elliot and shrugged. A minute later she ran back in with a leaflet. "I can book for you….just tell me when." She said handing Olivia the leaflet. "Enjoy," she said nodding to their meal and left the room.

Olivia looked at the leaflet and grinned. "Oh my god they do full day trips. You go on a large sail boat to the volcano, climb it, and then visit the natural hot springs before watching the sunset from the boat. We are definitely doing that," she told Elliot.

"You got it," he told her climbing out and picking up his beer and taking a drink. Right now he would do anything she asked him to he had never seen her so happy.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing on the sun beds and cooling off in the pool. Elliot would disappear to get drinks every now and then. Just before the sunset he ordered a bottle of wine and selection of cheese and olives. He put them by the side of the pool. They both leaned against the side of the pool looking out over the volcano as the sun slowly disappeared behind it. The sky changing to a mixture of orange and yellows. Olivia looked at Elliot as he watched the last of the sun go down. How could she have ever had doubts about being with him? The small lights in the pool came on as the sun went down, and Olivia put her glass of wine down and wrapped her arms around Elliott's neck.

"That sunset was amazing," she said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I have been told the old winery along the island is a good place to go and see it and also Oia. Everyone lines the cliff face sitting on walls and roof tops and when the sun sets everyone cheers and claps."

"Mmmm we should give them a try one night," she said kissing his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She immediately felt him getting hard and pushing against him. She lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"You may have done, but I don't mind you telling me again."

"I love you Elliot Stabler, more than I could ever show you, now take me to bed and make love to me."

Elliot smiled as he kissed, "Sure baby anything for you, oh and I love you to Olivia Benson."

**I have been to the island of Santorini six times now and I love it so much. Unfortunately I have never stayed at the place they are at as it cost way too much, but what I wouldn't give for one night there. The bathroom bit was made up but if you look on the Internet you can see the hotel and pictures of the island. Up next Chapter a trip to the volcano on the boat, I have actually done this trip and it was amazing. And I'm sure I kind find a way for a little but more lovin somewhere on the trip. I feel a bit like a tour guide writing this lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been away with Army Cadets on annual camp for 2 weeks and had no time for any writing, but I am back now so enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 16

"Come El' you need to get up baby," said Olivia kissing his chest.

"Hmmm I think I already am," grinned Elliot without opening his eyes. Olivia looked down and saw the thin sheet being pushed up from the erection he had.

"Seriously El, we don't have time for this, the bus picks us up in less than an hour, and you need to shower, have some breakfast and get ready. I knew I should have woken you when I got up.

"Baby you know me in the mornings, I can't help it" he laughed. Olivia smiled and ran her hand over his stomach and under the sheet taking hold of him.

"Yeah I know you and it's not just the morning," she said stroking his full length as he arched his back and pushed into her hand slightly. "It's the afternoon, the evening, the night."

Elliot moved quickly and pushed her onto the bed and pulled her towel away, he slid between her legs and pushed into her.

"What can I say Benson, Stabler junior gets excited when he is around you, he can't help it."

Olivia laughed and tightened around him as he pushed into her hard and slow.

"Please you did not just call your penis Stabler Junior."

Elliot laughed with her "what you don't like Stabler Junior? Cause he loves you." He pushed into her harder and deeper. "He loves how hot and wet you are, he loves how you grip him hard, he loves it when you come around him….Come around him baby…..come for me."

"Oh god El….." she loved it when he talked like this his voice so deep and low just above a whisper, it turned her on even more. She could never say no to him when he was like this. She felt his hand reach down between them and he began to rub her clitoris with his thumb. "Hmmm El that feels so good." She moved her hands from his back and began to massage her breasts rubbing and squeezing her nipples.

"Oh god baby," groaned Elliot as he felt himself throbbing inside her with each thrust. "Oh baby … you are so fucking hot," he told her as he watched her playing with her nipples.

"El ….. Fuck me harder I want you deeper."

Elliot lifted her leg up onto his shoulder and thrust faster into her. "Oh that's…Hmmmm …..Don't stop, I'm so close…..Shit!" she screamed as she came hard. He felt her walls grip him tight, it was all it took to send him over the edge and he released into her. He collapsed onto her sweat covering both their bodies. She felt Elliot laughing on top of her.

"What you laughing at?" she asked him slapping his back.

"Looks like Stabler Junior isn't the only one who likes it first thing in the morning," he lifted his head and smiled at her before kissing her lips softly. "Come on we best get ready, we have a volcano to climb."

They sat looking out the windows of the bus as it made its way around the small winding road. Olivia looked down towards the port where they were heading and seen the large wooden sail boat they would be taking.

"Erm El," she said nervously patting his arm. "Do we need to drive down that road?" she asked pointing to a thin long winding road with sharp bends heading down the cliff face to the port.

Elliot looked at the road, "Yeah I think so." Although he was, he tried not to sound nervous. He looked at the road and hoped to hell they didn't pass another bus on the way down as the road didn't look wide enough or safe enough for them to pass. The bus started its decent down to the port, as it came to its first sharp bend he felt Olivia grip his leg and look away from the window. It looked like the front of the bus was overhanging the steep drop.

"You gotta be kidding me," gasped Olivia as she looked ahead and saw another bus coming towards them. Their bus stopped and started to back up to allow the other bus to pass. They were right on the edge of the rood with a sheer drop next to them, as the other bus passed with only inches between them.

Elliot looked at Olivia she had her eyes shut and was gripping his leg hard, "Just tell me when it's past." Elliot let out a small chuckle.

"It's passed Benson." She opened her eyes and looked at Elliot.

"Stop laughing you prick," she smiled slapping him. The rest of the journey down went okay without having to pass any other buses.

They climbed up the steps onto the boat and took a seat at the back; it was an old fashioned wooded sail boat. Olivia handed Elliot a bottle of water out of the small rucksack they had brought with them.

"I can't believe how hot it is, where the hell has that small breeze gone?" Elliot shook his head.

"Beats me, but we aint even started to climb the volcano yet and the sweat is pouring from Me." He sat forward and pulled off the basketball vest he had on. "Baby put some more cream on my back for me please," he asked her.

Olivia put some cream on her hands and began to rub it in to his back, she noticed a few younger girls nudging each other and smiling at Elliot. Olivia knew he had a good body, I mean he worked out almost every day, his body was solid muscle.

Elliot smiled back and waved at the girls making them giggle. Olivia leant forward and whispered into his ear. "I really hope you're not flirting with those young ladies?"

"Hey what can I say, I can't help it if they like what they see." He smiled looking back towards her as he took the lotion off her and rubbed some into his chest. The young girls continued to look at him.

Olivia shook her head and smiled, it turned her on a little knowing other women found him hot and sexy, but two could play that game. Elliot leaned back against his seat and put his sunglasses back on as the boat pulled out of the port. He felt Olivia move next to him as she took off the thin shirt she was wearing and revealed a very skimpy bikini top.

_"You gotta be kidding me"_ thought Elliot as he watched her though his glasses. He never got tired looking at her body, but normally when she wore this little it was just the two of them, not a boat full of people.

"Baby can you lotion up my back please?" she asked him turning her back to him. Elliot swallowed hard and took the lotion from her and squirted some on her back and rubbed it in gently. He looked over her shoulder and saw a blond kid about 20 year's old smile at her and nod. He felt himself tense up. Olivia must of sensed him tighten up, as she lay a hand on his leg touching the bar skin just below his shorts.

"Calm down baby," she said turning her head slightly to him. "The only thing I'm interested in is Stabler Junior, but you can't expect me to allow you to smile at young girls without getting payback." She kissed him softly and quickly before turning away. Elliot groaned and looked down glad he was wearing baggy shorts, so his erection didn't show. He was gonna have to find a way to control himself around her; he couldn't carry on like this.

Finally they reached the volcano and everyone climbed off the boat. They were told they had 2 hours to spend at the volcano. You could climb as much of it as you wanted or just stay by the boat and go swimming.

Elliot and Olivia grabbed a fresh bottle of water and left their bag on the boat and set off up makeshift track that had been made up the volcano. After about 20 minutes of climbing they both stopped for a break. Elliot rested his hands on his knees.

"Christ Liv how hot is it?" he panted the sweat dripping from him.

"I know, there is no breeze," she smiled at him. "Who needs a work out in the gym when you can climb a volcano?" She looked at Elliot his tanned chest wet with sweat, _"God he looks good"_ she thought to herself. She licked her lips and tasted the salt from the sweat and took a drink of water. "You ready?" she asked him. He nodded and followed her as they carried on climbing. As soon as he was behind her his eyes went straight to her ass. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts, that left nothing to the imagine.

"Enjoying the view there Stabler?" she asked him, knowing why he was walking behind.

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "It's perfect." She shook her head and carried on climbing. After about 45 minutes they reached the top of volcano. Elliot took the camera out of his pocket and took some photos of Olivia and they asked a young kid to take a photo of them together.

"It looks like something out of a movie," said Olivia as they looked around the crater.

"Hey Liv look," said Elliot. She walked over to where he was stood, smoke was coming out of a gap in the rocks, "Guess it still is a live one," he grinned.

After a few more photos they headed back down towards the boat. As much as they wanted to jump into the water they never had time as the boat pulled out once everyone was on board and headed off to the natural springs and mud baths.

The boat stopped at a small inlet on the far side of the volcano. The guide pointed towards the small cove. "We have about an hour here," he informed them. "You can stay on the boat, go swimming or head to the mud baths and natural hot spots caused by the volcano in the cove."

Olivia grinned at Elliot "Swimming and mud baths?" she asked him.

"Sounds good to me, I just want to be in that water to cool down."

They stood at the side of the boat and watched as people jumped and dived off the side into the clear water.

"Race you," smiled Olivia as she dive off the boat into the water, followed quickly by Elliot. He quickly caught her and swam beside her towards the shore.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" she asked Elliot as the swam through hot water.

"Yeah, it felt like being in a Jacuzzi."

They final reached shallow water and put their feet down. They looked around and saw people reaching into the water to the floor, their hands coming out holding warm mud. Olivia reached down and grabbed a handful of mud. She smiled at Elliot, and slapped the mud onto his chest "It's supposed to be good for your skin," she told him as she rubbed it in. He turned around and she rubbed mud into his back. Elliot reached down and picked up some mud from under the water and rubbed it gently into her back. He looked around and saw they were stood well away from the rest of the people from the boat trip. He reached round to her front and moved his hands into her bikini top and massaged mud into her breast. He pushed himself against her and she felt his erection push against her. He bent his neck and kissed her neck sucking gently.

"I want you," he whispered. "Now."

Olivia turned to face him "So take me." She put her arms around Elliot's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them into deeper water and further away from the other tourists who were busy covering each other in mud and playing in the hot spots. He reached down and pulled his shorts down slightly freeing his hard cock. Olivia felt it rub against her leg as Elliot pulled her small bikini bottoms to the side. She kept her arms around his neck as he guided himself to her opening. He looked at her and smiled.

"You sure Baby?" he asked.

"Hell yeah…. Now fuck me."

He pushed up into her as she lowered herself impaling herself onto him; he wrapped his arms around her waist as she leant in and kissed him as he began to move inside her, pushing in slowly and deeply. Elliot looked around to make sure no one was coming to close to them.

"God you feel so good Liv," he said as he felt her squeeze her inner walls around him. "You're so fucking sexy and hot; I need you all the time. I can't control myself around you."

She looked into his eyes "I love you so much El," she said as he moved his hand to her front and began to rub her clit. "Fuck," she moaned as she felt her orgasm building, she wrapped her legs tighter around him pulling him deeper into her. "I'm gon…..gonna come baby," she gasped. Elliot looked deep into her eyes. He was so close himself. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as her orgasm began to rip through her body.

"Aaahh!" she began to scream as Elliot crashed his mouth against hers to quieten her so people couldn't hear her. He felt her clamp against him as her body convulsed and shuddered against him. He released into her his cum spurting deep inside her. They held each other tight as their climaxes calmed, Elliot still buried inside her.

"You okay?" he asked her smiling.

"Never felt better," she smiled back. She looked over his shoulder. "People are heading back to the boat." Elliot pulled out of her and pulled his shorts back up. He cupped her face and kissed her softly and passionately.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson," he said breaking the kiss and dropping his forehead to hers. "So, so much."

"And I love you as well, I have never been happier than I am right now. You are everything to me El you have been for so long, even if we weren't together, my heart always belonged to you." Elliot smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"Come on," he said. "We best get back to the boat."

They swam side by side to the boat and climbed back on; they took their seats and allowed the sun to dry them off. The both set of towards the small island of Thirrassa. The boat pulled in to the small port and everyone climbed off. The small beach was only about 20 metres wide from the water's edge to the cliff face. There were no roads or footpaths. The only village on the island consisted of a small row of bars and Tavernas and a few houses that lined the small beach. Small jetties jutted out across the beach from the Tavernas out onto the water, which had tables and chairs on.

"Wow this place is great, so quiet and peaceful," grinned Olivia.

"Everything about this whole place is great," said Elliot taking hold of her hand as they walked along the small beach, climbing over rocks and the small jetties. "There is nothing modern here, and have you noticed we haven't seen one cop yet, not one. The people here are so laid back and relaxed, nothing seems to worry them."

"I really think I have fallen in love with this place." She said slipping her arm around his waist.

"Come on," he said stepping towards a tavern. "I could do with a beer and some food after all that climbing and swimming."

They got a table next to the water and ordered two beers as they looked at the menu.

"It's mostly seafood," said Elliot pulling a face.

Olivia laughed at him "Give some of it a try you never know you might actually like it… why don't we get one of the mixed platters to share so you can try everything," she said looking at his face. "And a bowl of fries just in case."

"Sure why not, may as well give it a go."

They ordered their food then sat back sipping their drinks and watched people swimming and playing in the water. Elliot turned his eyes towards to Olivia and watched her through his sunglasses and smiled.

"Something funny, Stabler?" she asked.

"No, I just can't believe I am here with the most gorgeous woman I have ever known, on a beautiful Greek island, I am the luckiest man alive."

"Yeah well I feel pretty lucky as well. I thought after the case with Gitano I was going to lose you as a partner, I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you Liv," he said reaching across and taking her hand in his. "I was an idiot the things I said to you, I was just scared because of my feelings, I didn't know how to handle it at first, so I pushed you away. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Maybe it was for the best, if you hadn't I wouldn't of left, you wouldn't have punched your new partner and I wouldn't have come down to try and calm you, and you wouldn't have kissed me."

Elliot smiled "True, and we would never have had amazing, mind blowing sex ever since." Olivia slapped his hand.

"Is that all you ever think about."

"Most of the time…. Yes."

Their conversation was interrupted as the waitress put their food on the table. Elliot looked and wrinkled up his nose, making Olivia laugh.

"Just give it try; you never know you may like it."

Elliot surprised Olivia by trying everything, and even surprised himself by liking the Octopus and mussels. They had another beer each before Elliot realised they had to be back on the boat. They quickly paid and ran back along the beach and boarded the boat. The boat headed back out towards the volcano ready for the sunset joining the rest of the small boats all facing the same direction.

"Come here," said Elliot lifting Olivia up onto his knee as the sun started to go down and he wrapped his arms around her waist. A young boy came around and gave everyone a glass of wine as the sun got lower and lower in the sky, turning the horizon orange, red and yellow.

"My god El its beautiful," said Olivia as they watched the sun go down, looking like it was disappearing into the sea.

"Yeah you are, "said Elliot his voice low and he pulled her closer to him resting his head on her shoulder. "Liv can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she replied not taking her eyes from the sunset before her.

"Can we come back here to get married?"

"Of course we c…." she spun her head round to face him. "What?"

"Marry me," he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, and want spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever want to be without you. I can't function without you. You and my kids are the most important people in my life."

Olivia looked at him and smiled "Yes…. Yes I will marry you."

Elliot grinned as their lips met "You have just made me the happiest man ever," he said as he pulled her to him holding her tight. "Oh wait," he said grabbing the small rucksack he had brought with them and opened the small side pocket taking out a small box and gave it to Olivia opening the top.

"Oh my God El …." She said looking at the white gold ring, with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones either side.

"Read the inside," he told her.

She looked at the engraving **_6313 4015_**.

"Our badge numbers," she smiled. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah I didn't just want to put our names on it."

"I love it El….and I love you. I have since we met, and I always will." Elliot took the ring from her and pushed it onto her finger, smiling.

"You know, I always dreaded the day you would come into work one day wearing one of these, cause I never thought it would be from me. But now I can't wait for people to see you wearing it."

"El I don't think I could ever have said yes to anyone else, it has always been you." she kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't wait to be Mrs Stabler."

"That sounds so good when you say that. Olivia Stabler." he kissed her again longer and harder, as the sun finally disappeared and the boat turned and headed back to shore, both of them lost in each other.

Neither of them had noticed the person who had been watching them all day, whilst keeping their distance at the other end of the boat, their face hidden under a baseball cap. They slammed their hand down on the side of the boat as they watched Elliot slip the ring on Olivia's finger, and kiss her.

_"Enjoy it while it lasts, Stabler," _they said to themself. _"She won't be yours for much longer."_

**I have done this trip and loved it. The heat when climbing the volcano is unbelievable, but the swim out to the mud baths is great.**

**Who is watching them and what do they want?**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts I always like to hear what everyone thinks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the slow updates trying to write two stories along with work takes a bit of time lol. I love writing this story as I love the island of Santorini so much. I really suggest you go there on holiday or just check it out on the Net. It is gorgeous. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 17

Once the boat pulled into the port everyone climbed off tired from the full day excursion. Olivia and Elliot took their seats on the bus.

"That was a great day," sighed Olivia closing her eyes and resting her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Yeah it was, however tomorrow I am doing nothing but laying by the pool, drinking beer and sleeping." He said kissing the top of her head. "As soon as we get back I am going to soak in the pool for a while, I can't believe hot it is still, the sun set almost an hour ago."

"Hmmm I know, a dip in the pool sounds good…. And the best bit, because it's a private pool no costumes," she looked up at him and grinned.

"You must have read my mind Baby," he dipped his head and caught her lips, kissing her softly. "I think we should get a bottle of champagne to celebrate getting engaged."

"Sounds good," she said as the bus began to move. She looked out the window and couldn't see anything as it was so dark. People on Mopeds and Quad bikes passed the bus on the narrow roads as they headed back towards their hotel.

"Why don't you head straight back to the room, I will pick us up some drinks and food," said Elliot.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Nope I don't mind doing anything for you," he said winking.

"Anything huh," she smiled back.

"Anything baby," he said his voice dropping low and just above a whisper as his hand ran down her back and over her ass cheeks and his eyes locked on hers. "Absolutely anything."

Olivia felt a shiver and Goosebumps over her body from his words and the way he looked at her, his eyes full of lust, love and want.

"Well don't be too long, and get some snacks we can have in the pool." She reached up and brought his face to hers kissing him softly, before walking off to their room. Elliot sighed and walked into the small Taverna attached to their hotel.

"Hi," he said to the young girl smiling.

"Kalispera," she said smiling. Elliot looked at her puzzled.

"Kalispera," he said copying her.

She smiled "It means good evening."

"Ah," said Elliot smiling. "Well in that case Kalispera, and could I order some food and drinks to take to my room."

"Yes, of course, what can I get you?"

"I will have the mixed cheese and olive platter with bread and a bottle of Champagne please if you have one."

"Certainly, one moment." She said disappearing into the kitchen with the food order. "Are you celebrating?" she asked as she came back out with an ice bucket full of ice and the bottle of champagne placed inside.

"We are," he said with a huge grin on his. "The lady I am here with Olivia, she agreed to marry me tonight."

"Oh congratulations," she grinned. She turned to her father who was sat on a stool at the other end of the bar."O pateras, aftos o anthropes kai I fili tou molis arravoniastike appose," she said to him.

Her father stood up and smiled "Ah good, good," he said slapping Elliot on his back. He took two shot glasses and poured some Metaxa into them. "Congratulations," he said raising his glass and drinking it down in one. Elliot followed him and felt the liquid burn at the back of his throat.

"Wow!" he said, "That's good stuff."

The man laughed and poured another for him, "Santorini is a very romantic island, lots of people marry here."

"Yeah well we hope to come back and do that," smiled Elliot knocking back his second drink. The man patted him on his back and went back to his seat. After saying something else to his daughter that Elliot couldn't understand. The girl nodded and went into the kitchen as the small bell rang. She came back out a few moments later with his platter of food.

"That's great how much do I owe you?" he asked her.

"My father says no charge, a congratulations gift for you and your future wife."

"What's your Father's name and how do I say thank you." the girl told him and Elliot turned to her father.

"Dimitris, sas efcharisto," he said hoping he pronounced it right.

"Welcome," said Dimitris going back to his drink.

Olivia heard the door open and close from the pool "Hey what took so long?" she asked him.

"Had to wait for the food and I got talking to the owner and his daughter," he said from inside the room as he removed all his clothes. "I told them we got engaged and he gave me a couple of shots of some brandy stuff…."

"That was sweet," said Olivia turning round to face the room resting her arms over the edge of the pool.

"Yeah it was," he said as he walked out naked carrying the platter and champagne. He stood by the edge of the pool and looked at Olivia as she licked her lips and stared at him.

"What is something wrong," he smirked.

"Nope everything is perfect, I have the most gorgeous fiancé and I have never been happier, now get your cute ass into the pool with that food and champagne."

Elliot put the food and drinks down next to the pool and slipped into the water his body shivering a little as the cold water covered his skin. Olivia swam over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for today, for everything Elliot, I never thought I would ever be this happy," she told him her fingers stroking the back of his neck. Elliot kissed her hard before reaching for the champagne and popping the cork.

"Erm El…. Where are the glasses?"

"Dammit" he said looking around. "Oh well," he said lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a drink handing it to Olivia. She took the bottle form him and took a long drink.

"What the hell," she laughed. They moved over to the edge of the pool and ate and drank as they looked over the Caldera, watching the small lights of the little boats. When they finished the food Elliot moved behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Did I mention how much I loved you?" he asked her.

"Hmmm not in the last hour."

"Well….. I love you Olivia Benson," he said kissing the back of her neck and gently massaging her breasts.

"God I love it when you say that," she moaned as his fingers rubbed her nipples.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered into her neck. Olivia turned around in his arms to face him.

"I love you to Stabler," she said reaching down into the water and taking hold of his already hardening cock. "And I really love Stabler Junior." She gripped harder and ran her hand up and down his full length, causing him to moan. "Fuck me Stabler," she whispered.

Elliot lifter her up and took her to the shallow end of the small pool and sat her on the edge, she spread her legs and he walked between, his hard erect cock guiding his way. She moved her hips forward and h guided himself into her, pushing fully in first time causing her to gasp.

"God you feel so good, so hot and slick, so fucking tight," he told her. They both looked down and watched as he pulled out almost fully before pushing back in fully.

"Hmmm," Olivia moaned as she continued watching him thrust into her. "Jesus baby that feels so good." She lay back and lifted up to meet Elliot's thrusts as her fingers went to her pussy and she began to rub her clit, Elliot watched her fingers as she rubbed herself. "Harder El, I want all of you deep inside me," she panted. Elliot did as she asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him to meet his thrusts going as deep as he could. He felt his blood pumping his heart racing he knew his release was coming. "I'm gonna come Baby," he gasped. "I don't think I can hold on."

"Do it El, don't wait for me… cum over me, I want to watch you come over me."

Elliot looked down at her "You are so fucking hot," he panted, as he withdrew from her and took hold of himself and pumped his hand up and down his shaft fast and hard. Olivia lifted her head to watch him as she continued to rub herself. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him jerking off over her. She saw him tense up as he stopped pumping and unloaded his hot seed over Olivia's pussy, fingers and stomach. Olivia felt his hot seed hit her and rubbed it into her pussy as she reached her climax her body convulsing as Elliot watched her, as he tried to calm his breathing. He smiled down at her as she reopened her eyes and looked up at him. She reached out and took hold of his hands and he pulled her up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You make me so happy, Liv. More than I ever knew possible." He told her holding her tight.

"Same here El, I never knew you could be this happy, I thought it only happened in movies."

She felt Elliot laughing against her "Well is doesn't, this is real, and nothing and no one is going to change that."

"Come on we best get a shower, I'm feeling a little sticky," she laughed as they gently parted. She looked up and saw Elliot's eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked him stroking the side of the face.

"Don't ever leave me. No matter how stupid, pig headed and stubborn I may get in the future. I lost you for three months when you went undercover and it was hell. I have never felt a love like this before, it scares me sometimes how much I love you."

Olivia reached up and kissed the tear away that rolled down his cheek. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I waited years to get you, I'm never letting you go now." Elliot nodded and smiled. "Now let's go for a shower and get into bed I'm shattered."

They spent the next day as planned lying in the sun, making love, taking a swim and drinking ice cold beer, it had been perfect. Olivia walked out the bathroom and stood in the doorway resting against the frame, the towel wrapped around her waist. She watched Elliot as he lay on the bed naked his eyes closed. His skin shined with the light covering of sweat, she licked her lips and smiled, she could see why girls a lot younger gave him the eye when they were out, he had a gorgeous body which was now a lovely bronze colour from the sun.

"Quit staring Benson," he said smirking opening his and looking at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, never felt better… lets go into the Taverna tonight eat there instead of in here. The have a Greek Music night on tonight, live music and traditional dancing it sounds fun."

"Sure sounds great," he said jumping up from the bed. "I will grab a quick shower." He stopped in the doorway and faced placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I find myself watching you when you're asleep as well."

Olivia smiled and looked down when she felt something pressing against her leg and chuckled.

"Christ El, make sure it's a cold shower a really cold one," she laughed walking to the wardrobe and looking for something to wear.

They got a table not far from the small dance floor and ordered a jug of wine and a beer, and looked through the menu.

"I can't decide what to order it all sounds lovely," sighed Olivia.

"What don't we get one of these mixed platters, it's a taster of everything on the menu," said Elliot.

"Sounds good" she smiled. They ordered their food with the daughter whose name was Maria. The Taverna was starting to get busy with people coming in for food and the music which was just about to start.

"It is my two brothers that play the music," said Maria proudly. "They are very good they play all over the island." She told them as she placed two huge plates of food down in front of them with loads of different food on.

"Wow," said Elliot as he looked at it, it all looked so tasty.

Maria smiled "I will tell my Mother you like the look of her food, she will be pleased."

"Your mother cooks the food?" asked Olivia.

"Yes we run this place as a family," she smiled heading off to serve another customer.

Elliot wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair "I can't eat another bite," he said.

"God I know there was far too much for two people." They ordered a large jug of wine and another glass for Elliot as their plates were cleared. Maria came back with a plate of water melon and two cloudy looking drinks.

"What are these?" asked Olivia pointing to the drinks.

"It is Ouzo; it is good for after you have a large meal, we mix it with water and ice."

"Thank You" they both said together and took a drink as she left.

"Whoa! That's strong" said Elliot as he took a drink.

"It tastes of aniseed, its lovely," said Olivia. "Oooh look," she said nodding her head to the dance floor. Two girls and a young boy dressed in traditional Greek dress took to the dance floor, and began dancing to the music. Everyone started clapping along as the twirled and jumped around the small dance floor. After a few dances they headed into the tables and grabbed hold of people and dragged them onto the dance floor to join in. the young bot grabbed Olivia's hand, she smiled at Elliot and followed him to the floor. She followed him and the girls as they showed everyone the simple Greek dance. Olivia looked over at Elliot who was sat with a big smile on his face watching her; he had never seen her so relaxed. Suddenly he was dragged onto the floor by one of the girls, much to Olivia's amusement. She expected him to quickly walk back to his seat but he didn't he took the girls hand and followed her steps as more and more people came onto the dance floor.

Half an hour later they both fell back in their seats.

"That was so much fun, "panted Olivia picking her wine up and drinking the full glass. Elliot copied her and poured another two drinks.

"Yeah I have never danced like that before; the kids would have got a kick out of seeing me out there."

They spent the next couple of hours drinking and dancing with all the other guests until the two brothers finally finished playing to a big applause.

"Come on let's sit over at the bar," said Elliot, taking her hand as they walked over and took a seat on one of the tall stools.

"Hi Maria can I have two of those drinks your father gave me last night?" he asked her. "You're gonna love this stuff," he grinned. The alcohol already having a large effect on the both of them. They sat at the bar drinking and laughing with the Maria, her bothers and her father, as they all continued working and serving guests but always going back to talk to them.

They were so busy having a great time they never noticed the person sitting on a balcony across the road in another small hotel, watching everything they done.

"Keep laughing, you bitch. Enjoy it while you can. It isn't going to last. He will realise he is better with me." She picked up the bottle of vodka off the table and knocked it back, as she watched Elliot pull Olivia close to him and kiss her. "Nobody makes a fool out of Dani Beck."

**For all you out there who speak Greek I hope my translations weren't too bad I did get some of them off the Net.**

**I have based the family whose hotel it is on the family I always stay with when I and my girlfriend and my family go to Santorini. They are always so generous and kind and often won't take payment for meals and drinks. The Greek music nights are like a full work out with all the dancing you do and the food is absolutely gorgeous.**

**Next up we find out what Dani is up to as the Holiday takes a turn for the worse.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the slight delay in the updates but been busy with boring stuff like work. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Olivia groaned as she rolled over her arm flopping down.

"Ow! Fuck Liv," moaned Elliot as he removed her arm from his face and flung it back over her. "My head is bad enough without you hitting me in the face."

"Sorry," she told him her voice hoarse as she tried to lift her head from the pillow. She opened her eyes slightly and looked down her body, she was still dressed in the clothes she went out in the night before, they both were. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back onto the pillow.

"I think…." Said Elliot rolling onto his side and looking at her "We have got a little drunk."

"A little, I feel like I got a steam train running through my head, what the hell did we drink?"

"Well I remember wine, beer, ouzo and Metaxa but then the chef guy came out and gave us some other drink…. Raki I think, after that it is kind of a blur." He said laughing.

"Jesus El, quit laughing, I feel like I'm dying here." Elliot ran his hand up her leg pushing the dress she wore further up as he did. Olivia grabbed his wrist.

"Uh uh…. You can forget that," she said flinging his hand away. "The way I feel if we start bouncing around I will throw up," she informed him. She pushed herself up and finally opened her eyes squinting against the bright sun coming in through the large open doors. "I'm gonna grab a shower, try and sort myself out."

"You need a hand?"

"No…. you just stay," she said patting him. "I can manage." She pushed herself up off the bed and stood up a bit unsteady on her feet she nearly fell back down. "I swear to god Stabler if I turn round and you are laughing I will kill you," she said as she heard him chuckle. She slowly turned around and Elliot was lay with a pillow in front of his face, she shook her head and started walking to the bathroom. "Sort out breakfast," she ordered him.

Elliot lay on the bed smiling to himself, from he can remember they had a great night drinking, dancing and talking to the family who owned the hotel. What he can't remember was coming to bed. He would have worried if he had been in New York but here he knew they would have been safe. He opened his wallet and looked inside all the money he took out last night was still in there, he hadn't paid for the meals or drinks. Once sorted he would need to go down and pay the bill. He climbed off the bed and pulled of his shirt and pants and pulled on his swim shorts. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it completely before he walked out onto the balcony and climbed into the small pool. He sunk to the bottom letting the cold water cover him completely it felt great. As he re-emerged he heard a knock at the door to the room. He climbed out and quickly walked through the room opened the door. Maria was stood there with a smile on her face and a tray in her hands.

"Morning, your breakfast as order," she told him.

"I ordered breakfast?"

"Yes ….last night, you don't remember?"

Elliot shook his head "Don't remember a thing, after drinking that Raki stuff what the hell is that stuff?" he asked her moving out the way so she could put the tray on the table.

"It is bad stuff, I don't touch it."

"Well I wish I hadn't now," he laughed. "Oh I also noticed we didn't pay last night, I'm really sorry, I will sort it out when we come down later."

"It's fine, pay when ever," she said going to leave. "Oh I nearly forgot," she said as she got to the door. "Your Quad bike is here."

"Quad bike?" he asked puzzled.

Maria laughed "Yes… Quad bike. You asked my cousin last night if you could hire one from him for a few days, he dropped it of this morning, I have the keys."

"Oh right….. Okay…. That's great." He told her. Maria waved and walked off as Elliot closed the door. Olivia came out the bathroom and looked at his confused face.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Do you remember hiring a quad bike last night?" he asked her.

Once they had had breakfast, Elliot had showered and they got dressed they headed out to the main bar and pool area.

"Hi Maria," said Olivia removing her sun glasses as he spoke to her. "I hear we hired a quad bike last night." Maria smiled and reached under the counter handing Olivia a set of Keys.

"It's round the side, just pay my cousin when he comes to pick it up in a few days." Olivia took the keys and handed them to Elliot, as Maria gave her the rental agreement to sign. As she was signing the paper Elliot came to her side.

"So where do you suggest we go?" he asked her. "We have been on the island five days and part from the volcano and a walk into the town we haven't left here," he smiled at her. Maria reached back under the counter and laid a very basic map on the counter.

"I suggest you go here, here and here," she said pointing to a few paces on the map, before pulling it away and putting it back. Elliot just looked at her.

"I didn't get the chance to see anything." He told her.

"I know," she laughed. "Santorini is so small you do not need a map. Just go exploring, you can't get lost for long. The only places I would suggest for good views are Ancient Thira which you get to through Kamari, the Monastery, the rest just go out and find."

They bought some bottles of water and headed off for the day, looking forward to exploring the island.

"So you want front or back?" asked Elliot as they came to the bike.

"You mean your male ego, would let me drive," she said looking at him shocked. "You never let me drive the car back home."

"Yeah that's because I needed something to take my mind off you. If I had been sat in the passenger seat I would have started having dirty thoughts about you, then god knows what would have happened. But here…." He said pulling her to him and kissing her neck. "I don't mind riding behind you, my arms wrapped around you….. It will be fun."

Olivia laughed and pushed him away, handing him the keys. "Why don't you drive first," she said reaching down and grabbing his erection softly in her hand and squeezing him, "I think you need to concentrate on something else."

They stored Olivia's bag and bottles of water in the small box on the back and climbed on Olivia lay her hands on Elliot's hips as he started up the bike and pulled out of the small car park. Neither noticed the moped pull out of the car park across the road and start to follow them staying a good distance behind them. They drove along the main roads following the signs for Kamari. Elliot couldn't believe what they were on was actually a main road; it was more like the back roads back home. There seemed to be no road laws, people just drove how they felt on their side of the road. After about 15 minutes they drove into Kamari which was a small town right on a beach of black sand. They parked the bike up and climbed off deciding to go for a walk. Elliot took Olivia's hand as they walked slowly along the cobbled road. It had bars shops on one side, the black sand beach and tables and chairs on the other. They stopped every now and then and looked in the small shops along the front.

"Let's stop here El," said Olivia. "I could do with something to eat and drink."

"Sure," he said "It's not like we are in rush to be anywhere." They sat at a table right by the sand and waited for someone to come and take their order.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter every day we are here?" asked Elliot, as he felt the sweat run down his back. "Even on the bike with the breeze I could feel the heat."

Olivia knew what he meant, there had been a small breeze the first few days they had arrived but that had stopped and it seemed to be hotter every day.

They ordered a large bottle of water and two gyros kebabs. The bottle of water was gone in minutes and they ordered another one quickly.

"Think we may be slightly dehydrated after last night," laughed Elliot.

"I know I can't remember the last time I drank so much….. Probably in college."

"I don't think I even drank like that in college, I mean Kathy got pregnant and I had to grow up pretty quickly."

"Do you regret missing out on stuff like that?" She asked him as their food arrived.

He shrugged his shoulders "Sometimes, but then I look at my kids and realise I wouldn't change a thing. If I could I would have maybe waited a few more years before having kids, but I don't regret anything."

"I always think things happen like they do for a reason. If you and Kathy hadn't got pregnant you wouldn't have joined the marines, then the force."

"Then I wouldn't have met you…." he finished for her leaning across the table and kissing her.

"Yeah just what I was thinking." She smiled. They finished their meal and paid, before heading back to the bike.

"Why don't we go up there," said Elliot pointing to a winding road up the side of the hill just outside of the town. "I think that's where Maria suggested."

They set off on the bike through the small streets towards the hillside. The ride up was quite scary. The road was steep in places with small sharp bends and the fact the road was cobbled made it even worse. Finally they reached the top and parked up next to the other quad bikes and cars.

"Wow" said Olivia as she looked at the view. You could the full way over Kamari right out to the airport on one side and form the other side down to another small town. "What a view," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"It sure is." He grabbed the camera and took some photos; they asked an older man to take a photo of them together.

"Hey El look," she said pointing down the opposite side to what they had come up. "It's a small track and people are walking up it, we should do that one day."

"Sure," he said. "I just read the sign over there at that gate and the ruins are open tomorrow so why don't we come back then. Walk up the track visit the ruins."

"Sounds fun," she smiled at him as they climbed back on the bike. The ride down was scarier than the ride up as they met cars and a small bus coming up. Olivia held him tight and squeezed her eyes closed until they reached the bottom. She relaxed her grip and Elliot turned around smiling at her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, did not like that one little bit," she laughed at him. "Where to now?"

"How about we follow the coastline and find a beach somewhere. I could do with just chilling out and lying down for a bit."

"Sounds perfect."

Elliot made his way through town and took the road next to the coast and followed it for about five minutes before he spotted a track down to the beach. He pulled into the small car park and they climbed off and looked around. Sun loungers with umbrellas were laid out on the black sand and a small wooden hut which housed a refreshment stand.

"Perfect," said Olivia heading towards the loungers closest to the sea. They lay their towels down and Elliot pulled of his t-shirt and kicked his sneakers off.

"Fucking Hell!" he shouted quickly sitting down and lifting his feet up.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked trying not to laugh at him.

"The sand just burnt my friggin feet," he moaned rubbing them. He looked at Olivia "You better not be laughing Benson."

"No" she said quickly pulling her thin shirt off revealing a very small bikini top, before slipping off her shorts. Elliot watched her licking his lips.

"God you are fucking gorgeous," he told her.

"You aint to bad yourself," she smiled at him. She reached behind her and undone the strap holding her top up and let it fall onto the sun lounger.

"Liv?"

"Look around Elliot most women are topless so why not, I don't want to get tan lines."

"Jesus Liv you expect me to be able to just lie here with you topless next to me, I'm already hard," he said looking down at the tent in his shorts.

Olivia laughed "Go cool off in the water then."

Elliot shook his head "You're a cruel woman Olivia Benson and you will pay for this later."

"I look forward to it," she winked as Elliot ran quickly to the sea and dived in. She watched him as he stood up in the water and faced her. The water ran from his tanned body and he ran his hand down over his chest as he looked around. There was nobody really close to them and the other couples on the beach were lying on the loungers asleep. He saw Olivia watching him and grinned. He ran his hand down his body to the top of his shorts just above the water line. He pushed his hand into his shorts and took hold of himself.

"Jesus," whispered Olivia to herself when she realised what he was doing, she squeezed her legs together as she felt herself getting wet watching him. She watched his arm begin to move as rubbed himself. She climbed off the lounger and walked quickly into the water to join him. "Let me baby," she said to him, "After all it is my fault…. Just keep watch."

She pushed his shorts down slightly freeing him and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft. She heard him moan as she began to move her hand slowly at first as she kissed his chest and sucked on his nipple. "That nice?" she asked him.

"God ….yes," he mumbled as her hand moved faster.

"I love how hard and big you get, it turns me on so fucking much…. I just need you all the time…god I want to taste you right now, I want you in my mouth, I want to wrap my lips around you and suck you so hard…."

"Fuck Liv," he gasped as he came in her hand over and over. Olivia smiled at him.

"Better…."

"Oh yeah, I love it when you talk dirty."

"I know you do," she said kissing him hard. "Now come and put some lotion on me before I burn."

She removed her hand and pulled up his shorts, taking hold of his hand they walked out the water together back to the loungers.

Dani watched them from a distance, she felt her temper rising as she saw Olivia join him in the water. She couldn't see exactly what was happening but she could guess. The bitch better enjoy it whilst it lasts, she thought to herself. That should be her now; she should be here with him not Olivia Fucking Benson. If she hadn't come back, he would be all hers. She started the bike up unable to watch any longer as they came out the water hand in hand. Her time would come; she just had to be patient.

After spending a few hours relaxing and sleeping in the sun, they had a quick swim before heading back to the hotel. After parking the bike up they headed to the bar and had a cool beer. Olivia looked at Elliot across the small table and licked her lips; he looked so good just sitting there with no top on his body glowing from the sun he had caught that day. Elliot saw her watching him through his sunglasses but didn't say anything. He didn't know if it was something to do with the heat and the sun or the island its self but he found himself wanting her all the time. Olivia quickly drank her beer and stood up; she walked round the table to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember what I said at the beach, in the water," she whispered into his ear. Elliot nodded not trusting his voice to work. "Well I want to…. No I need to taste you…now."

Elliot swallowed hard and looked up at her.

"I will meet you in the shower in five minutes," she told him running her finger nails up his chest as she walked off without another word. Elliot felt himself start to get hard at just her words and shook his head, grinning to himself. He picked up his beer and finished off his remaining drink and carried the empty glasses back to the bar. As he turned around he glanced around the empty pool area and the hotel across the road from them. He saw a woman with blonde hair quickly disappear into the room from the balcony, his eyes stayed fixed on the room. He took his sun glasses off and continued to stare at the empty balcony.

"You okay Elliot?" asked Maria.

"Erm yeah," he said looking away. "Thought I just seen someone, but it can't have been," he told her.

"Maybe just someone who looks like them," she said.

"Yeah probably…. I best go, Olivia is waiting for me." He said after one last glance up at the balcony.

_"Get a grip Stabler," _he said to himself. "_No way could that have been her."_ As much as he tried to forget the woman he had just seen, he couldn't help but worry, surely she wouldn't have followed them here, she didn't even know they were coming here, how could she. He stood outside the room deciding what to tell Olivia. I mean he didn't even know if it was her yet. He would need to know for definite before he worried her. As Maria said it was probably just someone who looked like her, it was just a quick glance he got, it could have been anyone, and he wasn't going to let it spoil their holiday, thinking about her.

He opened the door to the room and heard the shower running. He slammed the door shut and dropped his shorts to the floor and stepped out of them kicking off his sneakers. He pushed open the bathroom door and watched Olivia as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. When she finished she looked over at him.

"Good timing, Baby," she said reaching out for his hand and pulling him under the warm spray with her. She grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some over his chest, and began to wash him without a word. Elliot just stood and let her clean him not saying a word as her hands wandered all over his body as she turned him around and washed his back, her hands cupping his ass cheeks. She turned him back around and squirted some soap into her hand and took hold of his already hard shaft and gently washed him. He looked down and watched as her hand slipped up and down his full length before she gently cupped his balls in her hand and washed them as well. She stood back and let the water wash away the soap suds before taking hold of him again and reaching past him turning off the water.

Still without a word she began to kiss his chest sucking gently on his nipples before licking her way down his chest and stomach. Elliot's eyes followed her down as she knelt in front of him. His cock level with her face. She licked her lips and then licked the tip of him as her hand held him, she heard him hiss and tense slightly at her touch.

Elliot watched her as she licked the tip of his throbbing cock. He saw a small smile on her face as her mouth covered the tip and she ran her tongue around him, before taking him deeper and deeper before she pulled back, then took him fully again. This had to be the most sexiest thing to ever watch he thought as he watched her mouth slide up and down his hard shaft as her hand massaged his balls. He ran his fingers through her hair holding it back so he could keep watching her as she sucked him harder and deeper; it took everything he had not to push into her mouth. She released him from her mouth and looked up at him.

"You like that baby," Elliot nodded. "You taste so good, I want more of you, stop holding back, and fuck me in the mouth."

"Liv I don't want to hurt you….."

"You won't El, I trust you." she told him as she slid her mouth back around him and continued sucking him off. Elliot held the back of her head to him as he pushed into her mouth slightly and felt his cock hit the back of her throat, god it felt so good. Olivia's hands grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him to her, confirming that she wanted him deeper. Despite what she said Elliot let her control how deep she went not wanting to hurt her.

"God Liv…..I'm gonna….cum baby," he warned her as she sucked him harder and harder her hand going back to massaging his balls. He felt the blood rushing through his veins as his cum shot into her mouth as he held her head. He looked down and watched her as she sucked and swallowed every drop of him. She slid her mouth from around him and kissed the tip of him and smiled up at him. Elliot slid down the wall and pulled her to him, holding her tight in his arms.

"You okay?" she asked him as he held her tight as they sat on the floor of the shower.

"Never better baby, I just want to hold you, plus I don't think my legs would work at the moment to actually hold me up." She lay her head on his chest as he held her tight. "So what do you want to do the rest of the night?" he asked her running his fingers through her hair.

"How about ordering a pizza and an early night, I'm pretty tired after last night."

"Sounds good to me," he said kissing the top of her head.

"So do you think you can stand yet?" she asked him. He nodded and she stood up taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Why don't you go down and order the pizza, I just need to make a call," he said to her. She looked at him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah….. I just want to give the kids a quick ring, before we have something to eat" he lied to her.

"Okay," she said. She knew he was up to something, she could tell by his face but she said nothing and went and got dressed. "I won't be too long, say Hi to the kids from me," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Elliot picked up his phone and called the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Fin, its Elliot…. Yeah were good, having a great time. Listen I need you to do something for me, I need you to find out where Dani Beck is." Elliot went on to explain about the woman across the road. Fin laughed and told him he was just imagining things but he would run a check anyway and call him back. After the call Elliot lay on the bed and waited for Olivia to return with the pizza. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fell asleep.

He awoke with a jump, the room was in darkness and he was alone. He looked at the clock it was quarter to ten. Olivia had gone for the pizza just before seven. He jumped out of bed and pulled on shorts, t-shirt and sneakers and ran out the room. He looked around the bar area a few people were drinking and eating but he couldn't see Olivia.

"Maria, have you seen Olivia?" he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Not for a while, she came out to order a pizza. She was talking to a woman at the bar. She told me to forget the pizza, then her and the woman left arm in arm."

"Maria what did the woman look like?" he asked.

"Erm blonde, she was American as well. Olivia seemed to know her…. she said her name was Dani."

**The bitch is back. Please don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay been a little busy, glad everyone seems to be enjoying it still.**

Chapter 19

Elliot stood rooted to the spot and looked around. "How long ago did they leave?" he asked Maria.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long ago did they leave, where they on foot, in a car, on bike." Panic was starting to set in. This couldn't be happening how the hell did she know where they were, why did Olivia go with her.

"Elliot…." Said Maria. "Elliot they left about 3 hours ago, on foot."

"We need to call the police."

Maria looked at him confused.

"Police, but why, I don't understand."

"The woman she left with, she….she," he could feel his body begin to shake, and he couldn't get his breath. Maria led him to a chair to sit down. He took a deep breath. "Me and Olivia we are Partners… Detectives with the New York Police Department. We work in the Special Victims Unit. The woman who was here this Dani she was my partner for a short while. She became slightly obsessed with me; she was blackmailing me and hated Olivia. She ended up being moved to another city, with the threat of losing her job and prison."

"But why would Olivia leave with her if they didn't like each other?"

"I don't know, but I'm scared and I'm worried something bad is going to happen to her," he felt the tears stinging his eyes. "We have to call the police; I need to go looking for her."

Maria looked at him and nodded resting a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here for one moment," she told him standing up. Elliot took a deep breath and took his phone out his pocket and dialled the precinct.

"Cap, its Elliot."

"I was just about to call you, Fin done some digging…"

"Dani has got Olivia… Cap. She has been missing for three hours."

"How the hell did that happen? Where the hell were you?"

"She went to get a pizza when I was on the phone to Fin. Dani was there, they left together. I don't know why or where they are I …. I "

"Elliot you need to calm down…."

"I can't lose her Don, not now…. What the hell is Dani playing at?"

"Have you called the local police yet?"

"Not yet. I have told the girl whose family own the hotel. I think she is going to help me. Don I have no idea what the police here can do, I have only ever seen 2 cops and they were directing traffic. I don't think anything ever happens here."

"Okay, you need to look yourself then, treat this like you would any other missing person. I have Munch looking at flights as we speak, we will be there as soon as we can. When I found out Dani had flown over to Greece I called in some favours so we can fly over."

"Thanks Don." Maria came and sat with him followed by her two brothers and Father. "I need to go Cap I will call you with any information I get or if I find her, just let me know your flight details, I will text you all the hotel details."

"Okay …Elliot I know this hard but try not to panic, we don't know what Dani is up to yet."

"Sure Don, see you soon," he said hanging up. He looked round the table at everyone who had gathered.

"Maria, she said you need help, we will help. My father has called the police and explained. They will be here as soon as they can, but they are not many," explained the oldest son in broken English.

"I need your help to find her then, I know the island is only small but there are so many hiding places…Is there any chance she could get off the island without being seen?"

Dimitris the father leant forward "She cannot fly out; she could have hired a boat or got someone with a boat to take her from the island. I will make calls about the boats," he said standing up and walking around the bar.

"I have phoned friends and Family, they are on their way here to help us search the island," said the youngest son. Maria took hold of Elliot's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry we will help you find her."

Elliot nodded, thankful of all the help they giving him. He looked over to the balcony across the road where he thought he had seen Dani. "Do you know the owner of that place?" he asked nodding over to the hotel.

"Yes… Why?"

"I need to look in one of the rooms; I think Dani was staying there."

Olivia felt the pounding in her head and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to push herself up from the floor but found it hard due to her hands being tied behind her back, and her ankles tied.

"Your awake," she heard a voice say. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus. Dani was sat on the floor of the room leaning against the wall, drinking wine from the bottle. She finally managed to push herself up and into a sitting position and rested against the wall. She looked around the room. It was small and covered in rubbish. There was no glass in the windows and the wooden door was full of small holes. She looked up at the roof, well of what there was. There were no lights or furniture, the only light in the room came from a small lantern next to Dani. She looked over at her.

"What the hell is going on Dani? Where the hell are we?"

Dani just grinned at her. "Oh we are somewhere not many people come to, so we won't be disturbed."

"What the hell do you think is going to happen? You think taking me and keeping me here, Elliot will just fall into bed with you," said Olivia trying to stay calm.

Dani smiled then laughed. "Oh I know that won't happen, however getting him to sleep with me, when I threaten your life will probably do it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked Dani as Dani stood up and walked towards her. "You think threatening my life will make him want you? If he wanted you he would have slept with you when I was away."

Dani laughed again "No, No No…. You don't get it do you. I know Elliot will never want me like that not at first anyway. For some reason it's you he wants, though I can't think why."

"It's because I love him and he loves me. We have been through so much to get where we are now, nothing you can do will ruin that."

Dani laughed "Oh I can think of something that will ruin what you have. You see I plan on giving Elliot baby number five." She smiled at Olivia. "Yep after Elliot makes love to me to save your life, you will always be wondering if I'm pregnant, and if it's Elliot's."

"You're crazy, what the hell happened to you, why do you hate us so much?"

"Oh I don't hate Elliot I love him….. It's you I hate. You should never have come back. If it wasn't for you we would be together now, we would be happy. But no you came back and ruined everything. You embarrassed me in the bar, you turned everyone against me. Got me transferred… you Bitch."

Olivia shook her head "You really are crazy…." She never finished her sentence as Dani kicked her in the side of her face and knocked her back to the floor.

"I may be crazy, but when Elliot gets me pregnant, you just know he will want to have contact with that baby, because that's Elliot. He is a good man and deserves someone better than you….. I would never leave him for months for work. I would stay with him. You don't love him, you don't know how to love someone." She bent over and grabbed Olivia's face. "I checked, you never can keep a man, and you won't keep this one….. Elliot might not be mine, but I will make sure you don't have him either." She slapped Olivia's face and sat back down against the wall.

"So why not just kill me, get it over with?" she asked her tasting the blood I her mouth.

Dani shook her head "God you really are stupid aren't you… If you're dead I have nothing, he needs to think he is getting you back first." Dani finished the rest of the wine in the bottle. "I need some more," she said standing up and throwing the bottle across the room just missing Olivia. "You will be okay here by yourself won't you?" She came over to Olivia and grabbed hold of her head and put a gag in her mouth tying it tightly. "There isn't anyone close, but better to be safe, can't have anyone finding you. Mind you I have been here a few times over the last and nobody seems to come here. They actually call it a ghost town."

Olivia breathed heavily through her nose.

"So I will see you soon, I have a date… try to behave when I'm gone. I will try to get back for you, but I may be a bit busy, or I might just forget where I left you. It gets pretty hot in here when the sun comes up." She turned around and turned off the small lantern leaving the room in darkness, and went through the wooden door closing it. Olivia heard a chain and padlock being put on the outside. She sat giving her eyes time to get used to the dark as she pulled at the ties on her wrist, and legs trying to break free. She couldn't believe this was happening. A few hours ago she was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and fought against them. She wouldn't cry. Crying meant she was giving in and she wasn't goin to stop until she was back with Elliot and that Bitch was either under arrest or dead. She shuffled over the floor slowly towards the door and began kicking it with her feet. Hopefully the door would either break open or someone would hear her, right now she would take option.

The owner to the hotel opened the door and let Elliot in. It took a bit of persuading by Maria before he agreed to let Elliot look in the room. Elliot stopped as soon as he stepped in. He looked around the room, not believing what he was seeing. All the walls were covered in photos of him and Olivia, with Olivia's face either blacked out or cut out, they were all taken on their vacation.

"She has been watching us since we got here," he said to himself. Maria and the owner followed him in and looked at the photos. The owner said something to Maria and they talked for a while.

"Elliot, he says he knew nothing about what she was doing. She asked for the cleaner to stay out. Nobody has been in here since she arrived."

"Tell him its okay; I know he had nothing to do with this." Elliot started going through the drawers looking for any clues as to where she might be. He found a few bookings for trips around the island including the volcano trip. He took them with him. "Ask him not to touch this room and not to let anyone else in until she is found. I need to get someone in here to take photos for evidence, and collect everything." He turned and walked out the room needing fresh air. He looked at his watch Olivia had been gone for over 4 hours now.

He walked down the steps of the hotel and stood by a can trying to catch his breath and stop the panic setting in. "What the hell were you thinking, letting her go by herself. You're supposed to protect her, look after her," he said to himself spinning round and punching the side of the van over and over. Maria ran down the steps and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Elliot stops! Please." He spun round his back to the van and he slipped to the floor his head dropping between his legs.

"I'm sorry, I just… feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. She could be anywhere."

Maria bent down and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You said you are both detectives?"

"Yeah, have been for years now."

"And she is good at her job?"

"The best, she is tough, strong, knows how to talk to the victims, she really cares. I guess that's why I fell in love with her…. well that and she is sexy as hell," he said a slight smile on his lips.

"So she knows how to take care of herself. You said yourself she is tough," said Maria.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing. If she loves you as much as you love her then she won't give in, she will fight to get back to you. I have seen the way she looks at you… I do not think she will give up without a fight."

Elliot smiled at Maria "Yeah your right….still doesn't stop me worrying." They were interrupted by the sound of Motorbikes, mopeds and quad bikes pulling up across the street. Elliot stood up and looked over.

"My family and friends have arrived," smiled Maria. "To help in the search for Olivia."

Elliot looked at the 10 – 20 bikes that had pulled up. "But….why, they don't even know me?"

"But we do and we told them we …. No, you needed help. And we are here to help. Come on let's get organised and start looking for Olivia."

They walked across the road to where everyone had gathered around the bar area. They were all talking at once, pointing at the small map of the island on the table. Dimitris came over and shouted and everyone stopped talking. He looked at Elliot.

"I made phone calls to friends, who called their friends, and so on. Nobody has hired or rented a boat with that woman's description, so hopefully she must be on the island somewhere. We will split up and search areas she could hide Olivia."

Elliot nodded.

"We know this island; we have all lived here our entire life. Give us time and we will find her for you or she is still on this island."

"Thank you," said Elliot taking his hand and shaking it, before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Dimitris nodded and pulled back resting his hands on Elliot's shoulders. "Say thank you when we bring her back to you. Now you need to stay here with Maria as the Police will be on their way."

As much as Elliot didn't want to stay and wait around he knew he had to talk to the local Police.

"One more thing do you have a photo of Olivia we can show everyone so they know what she looks like." Elliot pulled out his phone and found a photo of Olivia. He gave the phone to Dimitris.

"Yeah okay, but as soon as they have been I am coming out with you to look." Dimitris nodded and walked over to the men to show them the photo. A few minutes later they all jumped on their bikes and left. All Elliot could do was watch. He sat back at the table and dropped his head into his hands and let the tears fall as he looked at the photo of Olivia on his phone.

Dani sat in the shadows down the road from the hotel and watched as all the bikes pulled away leaving Elliot alone with the young girl and few people drinking at the bar. She smiled to herself and took the photo out her pocket. She ran her finger over it "Not long now baby," she said to herself as she looked down at the photo of Elliot. She put the photo back in her pocket and made her way through the shadows towards the hotel.

The local police turned up about an hour later. With Maria's help Elliot explained everything that had happened. After explaining they disappeared saying they needed to make some calls. An hour later they returned after speaking to Cragen and then the commissioner. They sat at the table with Elliot which he had never left since everyone had left to look for Olivia.

Olivia sat down to help with translation.

"They have spoken to your Captain; he is at the airport now waiting for his flight with two other detectives. They should be here by midday tomorrow. They have the paper work in place so when they find Dani your Captain can arrest her and take her home with them. Until then you can help with the search but that is it. You have no authority here to arrest her."

"Believe me if I find Dani the last thing I am going to do is arrest the bitch," he said under his breath so only Maria could hear him. The Police left say they would be in touch. Maria got up and got Elliot a coffee and brought him some pasta.

"I'm not hungry….. But thanks," he said looking at the plate.

"You need to eat, when was the last time you had anything?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly now eat." She said pushing the plate towards him.

Olivia flung her head back in frustration and hit it off the wall. She had been trying for hours to try and undo the ties around her wrist and feet, and trying to get the door open, she could feel blood trickling down her hands were the rope had been rubbing. She lay her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, she needed to rest, she was so tired and her head was throbbing, and she needed a drink of water, she needed Elliot. She felt the tears in her eyes as she thought of Elliot. She knew he would be so worried right now; it would be driving him crazy not knowing where she was. God she hoped he did nothing stupid. She closed her eyes again and thinking of Elliot she let sleep take over her.

Elliot stood up when he realised his eyes had closed again as sleep tried to take over his body. He had been sat at the table all night  
waiting for some news form Dimitris but had heard nothing. It was starting to get light; he looked at his watch it was just after five.

He looked around Maria and her Mother were asleep at a table at the far side of the bar area. He stood up and stretched his back and neck cracking. He walked over to the two sleeping women and put a hand on Maria's shoulder and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are they backing yet? What time is it?"

"No not yet, why don't you go to bed you don't need to wait with me," he smiled at her.

"It's okay, they will come back soon and will want some food," she said as her Mother woke up. "We will go and start breakfast." She said standing. "Have you had any sleep?"

He shook his head "No…. I can't. I should be out there helping to look for her."

"There is nothing you can do. My family know where to look. They said they were going to cover the top end of the island first and make their way down. Also my father and some of his friends are in their boats going to places you can't get access to very well by bike or on foot."

"I just feel so helpless. This is all my fault. I should of made it clear to Dani I wasn't interested."

"From what you have told me Elliot this is all this Dani's fault not yours and not Olivia's…." Just then they both heard the sound of bikes as her family and friends began to arrive back.

"Anything?" asked Elliot as Dimitris came towards him.

"No, Sorry." He said taking a bottle of water from the fridge. "We have covered the top end of the island, including all the small beaches and inlets around the Caldara. After breakfast we will begin searching inland and around the small villages, and up the mountain."

"I want to come with you…." Elliot was saying as Maria walked back towards them.

"Elliot the Police have been on the phone. Your Captain is due to arrive this afternoon. Their flight is due in Athens around Lunch time." Elliot nodded at her. "The Police are coming here to speak to you, then they are going to the airport to meet them. They told me to tell you to wait here for them and not to go anywhere."

"That's good," he said, glad his friends were almost here, but annoyed he had to stay here and wait for them to arrive. "Did they say how long they would be?"

"No, sorry. Breakfast is almost done," she said to everyone, walking away.

As everyone ate breakfast plans were made for the next part of the search. Elliot just stood to the side, unable to help or do anything as he couldn't understand what everyone was saying. He had never felt so helpless in his life. The police arrived and Dimitris spoke to them telling them the areas they had searched and where they were looking next, before everyone headed back out in their little groups.

The Police came and sat by Elliot.

"I have spoke to your Commissioner again. He explained in more detail about this woman. We understand she may be very dangerous," he said to Elliot. "Because of this…." he said reaching into a bag, "We have been given authority to give you this," he said pulling a gun from the bag. "I just need to get you to sign this form." Elliot took the gun and rounds and signed the form.

"Thank you," he said.

The man nodded "We will meet your Colleagues from the airport and bring them here. Dimitris is going to return in a few hours to take you out to help with the search. I will be leaving some men here, in case anything happens."

The man stood up and looked down at Elliot. "Please try not to worry. Santorini is a quiet peaceful island. I'm sure we will get your partner back safely."

Elliot pushed the gun down the back of his shorts as he stood up and shook the man's hand. "I found these in her room at the other hotel," he said giving the Policeman the leaflets. "It seems she visited a lot of places since she has been here, a lot of bus trips to small villages. Maybe she went on them to look for places to take Olivia."

"I will send some men to these places to aske a round. Do you have a photo of both this Dani and your Olivia?"

Elliot looked through his phone. "I have loads of Olivia but… no here," he said showing them a photo that was taken in a bar when they were partners.

"We need to print these photos off so we can show them round, do you mind if we take the phone for a little while?"

"No that's fine," said Elliot. "Thanks, again," he said to him. The man turned away and headed back to the police car.

Maria walked up to Elliot. "Why don't you try and rest, maybe take a shower. I will let you know straight away if anything happens, you are so tired."

"I will go for a shower but then I am going to go out on the bike and look myself. I can't just sit around and wait, I need to do something."

He opened the door and walked into the room taking off his t-shirt and throwing it on the bed, he took the gun he was given and placed it on the small set of draws next to the bathroom. He kicked his sneakers off and pushed his shorts down and stepped out of them as he reached for a towel. He figured he would have a quick shower then head out and look around some of the small villages she had been to, while he waited for Cragen to arrive. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed to the small kitchen getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Mmmmm very nice and I didn't even have to beg or use blackmail this time to get you naked."

Elliot spun round to find Dani stood in the doorway of the bathroom. A smirk on her face. He threw the bottle of water and ran forward, grabbing her round the neck pinning her against the wall.

"You fucking Bitch," he growled. "Where is Liv…. If you have hurt her I will fucking kill you!"

He felt the barrel of a gun to the side of his head. He looked down to where he had put his gun it was gone.

"You should be more careful Elliot," she laughed, as she felt the grip on her neck loosen off.

**Love writing Dani as a baddie, just cause I hate the fact she kissed Elliot. LOL. Don't forget to leave you thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Love how everyone hates Dani lol. All because she got the kiss instead of Olivia. Don't forget to review once you have read. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20

"That's it baby, just relax," she said to him as he felt his grip around her neck begin to relax.

"Where…is …Olivia?" he asked her slowly.

"Oh she is fine, she just needs a bit of alone time right now."

"If you have hurt her I will kill you, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Dani pushed Elliot away from her and walked around him. "Wow these rooms are nice a lot better than mine across the road, it must of cost a fortune to stay here," she said as she walked around the room. "A bit like this," she said lifting her hand and showing Elliot her finger, she was wearing Olivia's engagement ring. Elliot could feel the anger rebuilding to a high level inside him again. "I think it fits me a lot better…..what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think you're crazy," his eyes focused on the ring on her finger. "I think you can't take rejection, and I think I'm going to kill you if you have hurt Olivia in any way."

Dani laughed and sat on the bed and looked Elliot up and down, he was still stood there naked, he hadn't even tried to cover himself up. She licked her lips as her eyes roamed over his body. Elliot watched her looking at him.

"It must kill you knowing this belongs to Olivia, knowing she has been all over me, tasted every inch of me. It must kill you knowing that you will never get that chance." He reached down and picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up the bottle of water and took a drink of it to ease his dry throat.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that, you see if you want to see your precious Olivia again, you are going to give me what I want, what I have always wanted, for months now," she smirked.

Elliot just glared at her and shook his head "What? You actually think we are going to have sex. You think I'm going to sleep with you?

"Oh I don't think, I know you will." She stood up from the bed and walked over to Elliot and stood right in front of him. She ran the gun barrel down his chest stopping at the towel. "You will do anything you can to save Olivia, including fucking me."

Elliot swallowed hard, he felt dizzy as she pressed the barrel of the gun to his cock "You're gonna fuck me, like you want me, and once I get what I want, you can have your little slut back."

"Wha….. What you gonna do….."Eliot rubbed his head, everything was going blurry, he couldn't focus properly. He looked at the bottle of water. "You…."

"Yeah baby, I put something in the water, couldn't have you walking out of here and getting help now could I."

He felt himself staggering forward and Dani's hands on him as she stopped him falling and guided him to the bed. "You…. you won't ge…get way …wi..this," he mumbled as she lay him on the bed and he passed out.

Dani sat on the bed next to him and ran her hand over his chest kissed his lips. "Just get some rest baby, you're gonna need it," she smiled as she looked at the small bottle of GHB in her hand. "You're really gonna need it."

She quickly found some paper and wrote a note and opened the door sticking It to the outside, before relocking the door, now it was just the two of them, at last.

Olivia woke up the side of face was burning, she blinked it was bright the sun hitting her straight in the eyes. She rolled over into the shade and pushed herself up into the sitting position. Her mouth was dry, her head hurt and her body ached. The sun was streaming in through the small windows and holes in the roof.

"Where the hell am I," she thought to herself. Now she had light she looked around the small room. Apart from the rubbish and rocks there was nothing in the room. She pushed herself over to the wall and leaned against it. she needed to try and stand so she could see out the window. Using the wall she slowly and painfully pushed herself up into a standing position. She stood still for a while catching her breath.

"I swear to god Beck, I am going to fucking kill you for this," she cursed as she began to slowly shuffle along the wall to the small window. Blinking against the sun she looked through the window.

"What the hell," she thought as he looked out. It looked like she was in a small village, but all the houses just looked like empty shells, It looked like a ghost town. She couldn't see a single person, she couldn't see any sign of life at all. She turned round, tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry. Her arms pressed against the roof stones. Knowing it was a long shot she began to rub the rope tying her hands over the stones, praying it would be enough free her hands.

Maria heard the bikes as her family returned to the Hotel. She quickly got out some water and fruit for them as they all came into the bar area.

"Anything?" she asked them. They all shook their heads.

"We have done all the coastline and remote parts of the island, we are about to start on small villages up on the hillside and towards the Monastery," he father told her. "What time did the police say his friends would be here?"

"Sometime this afternoon, they issued him a gun Father, this woman must be more dangerous than we thought."

"Well you stay here and keep safe, where is Elliot now?"

"I made him go and freshen up, I told him I would get him when you returned, he wants to go out looking with you. I will go and get him."

Maria walked down the corridor to his room, she was about to knock when she seen a note on the door.

_Maria, I have gone out looking for Olivia. I knew if I came and told you, you would try to stop me. I will be careful. Don't worry, Elliot._

She took the note and walked back to the bar area. "He went out looking by himself," she told her father a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure he will be okay, he probably just needed to feel like he was doing something. I'm sure he will be fine. We will probably see him as we ride around."

Maria nodded and kissed her father's cheek as he got ready to leave again. "Good luck," she said them and waved as the rode off. She looked at her watch it was almost midday. It was tired she hadn't slept properly for hours and she wouldn't until everyone was back safe and sound.

Olivia felt the rope give way and her hands came apart. She sighed with relief and rubbed her wrists before reaching up and undoing the gag in her mouth. She licked her dry lips but her mouth and tongue were dry, she needed water. She bent down and untied her legs. She looked back out the window she still couldn't see anyone. She walked slowly over to the door her legs were sore and tired. She pushed and pulled the door but it didn't move. She looked through the small holes hoping to see someone. She bent down and picked up one of the rocks and began hitting the door around the hole hoping they would be weak and she could make the hole large enough to climb through, either that or someone would hear the noise.

Dimitri pulled his bike into the side of road behind his son and turned off the engine.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"I've been thinking Dad, maybe we should have another look in Mesa Gonia. I know we looked last night but it was dark and there are loads of places she could be hiding Olivia. We called out last night but what if Olivia couldn't answer."

Dimitri looked at his son. He could be right they only had a quick look at the village last night. It was one of the first places they thought of looking. They had walked through the village known as the Ghost Village calling out for Olivia and listening out for any noise, but had heard nothing. The village had been abandoned since the volcano erupted in 1956. A few people had begun to start moving back in, but didn't stay there in the summer months as many of them had businesses in the main town and villages.

"It could be worth a try, we could try there on the way to the monastery."

They pulled up close to the village and climbed off their bikes grabbing a bottle of water each they set off into the village, calling out to Olivia.

Olivia stopped hitting the door with the rock and looked at her hands, they were starting to crack and bleed from the rough stone. Her arms were so tired and her headache was getting worse, she guessed that was due to the lack of water. She gripped the rock and carried on pounding the door.

Dimitri and his son walked through the narrow streets calling out, climbing carefully over the knocked down walls and ruins. Dimitri suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen," he said putting a finger to his lips. "Do you hear that."

They both stood still and listened. His son nodded.

"It sounds like banging…..Olivia!...Olivia!" he yelled loudly as they headed towards the noise. "It must be her, please let it be her," he said as they made their way through the narrow streets. "It has to be her, who else would be here?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

They stopped in an old court yard "Olivia!" shouted Dimitri, as the banging stopped.

Olivia stopped hitting the rock against the wall, she thought she heard someone yelling. She stood still listening. Then she heard it, someone shouting her name. She dropped the rock and went to the tiny window.

"I'm here," she shouted the best she could, but her throat was dry and sore. "I'm here." Realising whoever it was might not hear her, she went back to the door and picked up the rock and started banging out the SOS code against the door. "Please god don't go, don't go, don't leave me," she begged.

"Do you hear that?" asked Dimitri suddenly excited.

"Yes its SOS, it has to be her." they both ran towards the sound which seemed to be echoing around the empty streets.

"Dad over there," he said pointing to a door with a new chain and padlock. They ran over and banged on the door.

"Olivia, its Dimitri from the hotel."

Olivia stopped banging and dropped the rock "Thank god," she cried against the door and dropped to the floor onto her knees. "Please get me out of here."

"We will, are you okay?" asked Dimitri as his son looked around for something to break the lock and chain off. "Is that woman around here anywhere?"

"I don't know she left when it was dark and she hasn't been back since, please just get me out."

"We will, here," he said pushing his bottle of water under the door. Olivia grabbed the bottle and drank the water.

"Thank you," she said.

They found a metal bar and broke the chain off the door and flung the door open. Olivia flung her arms around Dimitri. "Thank you, god thank you…Is Elliot okay."

"He will be now we have found you," he said holding her up. "Come let's get you back and inform everyone we have you safe."

They helped Olivia back to the bikes and gave her some more water. As she drank Dimitri explained to her about the search that was being carried out and how her friends were on their way from the home.

"They are on their way here," she said. "To the island."

Dimitri nodded "They should be arriving at the hotel any time soon, will you be okay to ride on the back of the bike."

Olivia nodded "Just get me back to Elliot, then we need to figure out where that pyscho Bitch has gone."

Maria looked up from the drinks she was putting on the table when she heard the bikes. She saw her brother and her father.

"My father is back," she smiled at the three new guests.

Cragen stood up followed by Munch and Fin. As the bikes pulled up they noticed someone else on the back of the bike.

"Damn its Olivia," said Fin running from the bar to meet the bikes followed by everyone else. The bikes stopped and Olivia climbed off. Fin grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"My god Baby Girl are you okay?" She nodded and smiled at everyone stood there.

"What the hell are all you guys doing here, any excuse for a holiday Huh." She said hugging them all one by one.

"Your Father told me how great you have been," she said to Maria. "Thank you so much," she hugged her tight. "Where is Elliot?" she asked.

"He went out looking for you about 3 hours ago. I think he needed to do something, he was getting restless."

"That sounds about right," she looked at Cragen. "You best call him and tell him I'm back."

Cragen nodded and got his phone out.

"I will call the police and tell them what has happened," said Dimitri.

"They only just left my friend," said Munch. "They just dropped us here from the airport." Dimitri nodded and headed into the bar as everyone sat at the table and Maria brought everyone some drinks.

"It's so good to see you guys," said Olivia smiling at her three friends. "We need to find that Bitch, she has to be on the island somewhere. I just hope Elliot is okay….. she said she was going to see him that she had a date with him. I'm telling you there is something seriously wrong with her."

"We know Olivia. That's why we came. We done some digging. Somehow Dani managed to hide the fact that she admitted to a secure unit as a teenager, she got out when she was almost 18 years old. She got fixated on a class mate of hers and stalked him for months before holding him hostage all weekend when his parents were away. She tied his girlfriend up and locked her in the cellar."

"How the hell did she get in the force with that on her record?"

"She changed her name, somehow it was overlooked and never checked when she applied. It turns out an ex boyfriend processed her paperwork. It is all being investigated now."

Olivia shook her head "Did you get in touch with Elliot?" she asked.

"No it just rang, if he is riding a bike he may not hear it." She stood up and stretched, her body was tired, sore and stiff. She walked over to the bar.

"Could I get another water, please?" she asked Maria. She looked down and saw a piece of paper with Elliot's name at the end.

"What's this?" she asked Maria pointing to the note.

"Oh Elliot left it on the door to your room when he went out looking for you. I guess he knew I would try and stop from going by himself," she smiled at Olivia. Olivia nodded looking at the paper. She took the water and drank it her eyes glued to the piece of paper and the writing on it.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she announced. "Do you have a spare key to the room?" she asked Maria.

"Sure," she said reaching under the bar counter and handing Olivia a key. Olivia took the key and walked off towards the room.

"Olivia," said Cragen as he watched her disappear without answering. He turned to Maria. "Where is she going?" he asked her.

"She said she needed a shower," answered Maria. Cragen turned back to the table.

"What's up Cap?" asked Fin.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right, the way she just left like that." He took out his phone and called Elliot's number again. After the third go he put his phone down. "Something aint right," he said looking at them worried.

Olivia walked quietly down the corridor towards their room. She stood outside the door and put her ear close listening inside the room. She couldn't hear anything apart from music. She slid the key into the door carefully and turned it slowly pushing the door open. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the room. Elliot was lay on the bed on his back naked, Dani was naked on top of him grinding herself down onto him. Olivia couldn't tell from where she was stood whether he was inside her or she was using her hand on him. Elliot was moaning underneath her. Olivia felt sick as she watched them. She shook her head and walked towards the bed. Dani turned her head and looked at her.

"Told you he would be mine," she panted.

"El," said Olivia her voice only just above a whisper. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "El!" she yelled louder this time. Elliot lifted his head form the pillow and looked towards her, his eyes glazed over, before his head hit the pillow again.

"What the fuck did you give him?" asked Olivia moving closer going to grab Dani. Just as her hand was about to grab Dani's shoulder Dani reached down and grabbed the gun turning and pointing it straight into Olivia's face.

"Don't take another fucking step, I'm not quite finished with him yet."

"Olivia looked down and saw Dani's other hand wrapped around Elliot's cock, and let out the breath she was holding. Dani looked down to where she was looking.

"We were taking our time, making love, but you had to come and spoil it all didn't you, I knew I should of just killed you." she left loose of Elliot and climbed off the bed, keeping the gun pointed at Olivia. Olivia backed up slightly as Dani kept moving towards her. She looked past her to Elliot on the bed, he was just lying there his hand running up and down his naked body, he was talking but Olivia couldn't make out what he was saying his speech was slurred.

"What the hell did you give him?" she asked Dani again.

"Oh just a little something to help lighten him up a bit, and relax" she grinned. "Now why don't you shut the fuck up and sit down. I will make sure I tie you up a bit tighter this time. Then you can sit and watch me as I fuck your boyfriend."

"You're sick, do you know that." Spat Olivia. "I know all about your past, what you did in high school, your fucking crazy."

"You know you could be right," Dani laughed tapping the gun barrel against her head. "But I was still clever enough to do all this. I won. I got Elliot Stabler into bed. I had his tongue licking me all over, his mouth sucking and biting me. God it felt so good." She told Olivia pushing the barrel to her forehead. "Especially when he pushed his tongue deep inside me and moaned in pleasure as he tasted me, fuck it felt so good." She said licking her lips. Olivia shook her head trying to ignore what she was saying, she could feel her anger building up inside her.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bitch," she threatened Dani who just laughed at her….

"Liv," groaned Elliot from behind them. "Baby…"

Olivia looked at him and Dani turned her head taking her eyes off Olivia to look at Elliot, the gun dropping slightly. Olivia swung her fist and caught Dani across the side of her face, Dani's head whipped round and she dropped to the floor. Olivia stood over glaring down at her.

"Now it's my turn to be the bitch," she said to Dani grabbing hold of Dani's hair and pulling her to her feet.

"You haven't got the balls," laughed Dani blood dribbling from her cut lip. Olivia slapped her with the back of her hand.

"Don't bet on it….. you see nobody knows you're here, in this room. They all think Elliot is out looking for me. For now it's just you and Me," she said throwing Dani to the floor and picking up the gun. She walked over to the door and closed it turning the key and locking it.

Cragen slammed his phone down on the table.

"Cap, you ok?" asked Munch. Cragen shook his head.

"Elliot would have called in by now, either to us or the hotel, to see if Olivia had turned up, something isn't right."

He stood up and went to the bar "Erm Maria, what exactly did Elliot say when he left earlier to go looking for Olivia?"

"Nothing, he left a note on the door I found it when I went to let him know my father was going back out."

"Do you still have the note?"

"Err yes somewhere, Olivia had it last," she looked under the counter. "Ah here it is it had fell on the floor," she said handing it to Cragen. He looked at the note, shaking his head.

"Damn it! what room is Olivia in?" he asked Maria.

"Down the corridor last on the right," she told him.

"Cap what's wrong?" asked Fin. Cragen threw the note down on the table.

"Maria found this note from Elliot saying he was going out to look for Olivia…."

"Yeah and?"

"Look at it….." Fin took the note and him and Munch read it. Then looked at Cragen.

"It's easy to read, Elliot didn't write this, that's far to neat," said Fin.

"Yeah and as soon as Olivia seen this, she quickly left saying she needed a shower, nobody has seen Elliot for hours and Dani is still missing. Maria hasn't been in their room today."

"Damn it Baby girl," said Fin as they all ran towards the room. As they got close they slowed down and crept towards the door. Trying to listen into the room.

"You really think Elliot would of looked twice at you?" asked Olivia waving the gun towards her. "I mean look at him, you had to drug him that much he can't even move, is that how you get all your men?" she asked her as she walked over to Elliot. He had turned onto his side and was sleeping soundly, she ran her hand over his face and bent forward kissing his forehead. She looked over at Dani who was still sat on the floor naked and glaring at her. Olivia put the gun down next to Elliot after taking the mag out of it and turned to face Dani. "I'm going to enjoy this," she said walking towards Dani.

Dani quickly stood as Olivia rushed her, she swung her fist in the hope of catching Olivia as she rushed her but Olivia ducked at the last second and grabbed Dani round the waist smashing her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her, and pinning her to the wall.

"I told you that night in the bar to back off and leave him alone when he said no, but you just didn't listen did you," Dani bent over double as Olivia's fist pounded into her stomach. Olivia backed up slightly and lifted Dani's head by her hair and slapped her with the back of her hand across the face. "Now I will tell you once more," she yelled grabbing Dani by the throat "and I want you to fucking listen this time."

"Leave…" she punched her in the face. "Him," another punch. "Alone," the last punch had Dani hitting the floor her mouth pouring with blood. Olivia kicked her twice in the stomach before walking away to Elliot. She sat on the bed next to him and stroked his head.

"That's it baby, you sleep and when you wake up everything will be okay." She picked up Dani's clothes and threw over at her.

"Get dressed unless you want to arrested like that."

"Fuck you," she mumbled. "I'm not going to prison, never…."

She was interrupted by banging on the door "Olivia open this door," yelled Cragen.

"You were saying," laughed Olivia looking at Dani as she pulled on the t-shirt and got to her feet. Olivia walked over to the door and opened it for the three men outside.

"You okay?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah I'm good, better than that bitch," she said nodding over towards Dani. Fin and Munch walked towards Dani, Fin with his handcuffs out. Fin had a slight smile on his face when he looked at the damage Olivia had done to her.

"No," said Dani backing away from them. "I'm not being locked up again."

"Yeah well you should of thought about that, before you kidnapped and drugged two police officers…..now turn around and face the wall."

"I told you I won't go to prison," she screamed backing herself up on to the balcony.

"Don't be stupid Dani, where the hell you going to go, there is no way out." Said Munch as him and Fin stood in the door way to the balcony, as Dani backed up around the small pool. They heard Cragen behind them and the local police came into the room. Two of them joining Munch and Fin.

"Come on Dani, make this easy on yourself," said Fin. Dani shook her head, her eyes were wide.

"No I'm not going back, never."

"So where you going to go Dani, come with us. We have the paper work to take you back to the states with us."

"All I wanted was Elliot. He was nice to me, he didn't judge me. But she had to come back and spoil it all, why couldn't she just leave me, us alone, why?" she screamed. "Well I'm not going back, I won't go to prison." she turned and climbed up on the railing and looked down at the long drop to the sea.

"Damn it Dani. Quit fucking around and get down," said Fin walking slowly towards her. Dani shook her head.

"No if I can't have him then I don't want to live."

She made a move to jump as Fin leapt forward and grabbed her round the waist and flung her to the floor pinning her down.

"No you don't," he growled as he slammed the cuffs onto her wrists. "You're not getting away with it that easy." He dragged her up and handed her over to the local Police. "She is all yours till we sort the paperwork out." He told them.

They dragged her through the room as she screamed and shouted at them all. Cragen followed them out and watched them through her into the back of the police car. The local Captain came up to him and shook his hand.

"We will hold her in the cells, until all the evidence, interviews and paperwork is collected. I will come and collect Elliot and Olivia tomorrow just to take their statements. In the meantime why don't you relax and enjoy Santorini. I promise you it is a lovely quiet island."

Cragen laughed and shook his hand again. "Thanks, I think we will. Let me know if you need anything."

Cragen went back down to the room. Olivia was sitting on the bed. Elliot's head in her lap. He was now covered with a sheet.

"How is he?" asked Cragen.

"Asleep, we found this," she said showing Cragen the small bottle.

"It's GHB, I can smell it," said Fin. "He should be okay in the next few hours, he probably won't remember a thing."

"Olivia….did Dani have sex with him, whilst he was drugged."

"I don't think so, when I came in she was sitting on him, at first I thought they were having sex but as I got closer I saw she just had hold of him. I don't think she had got that far yet."

Cragen nodded and looked down at Elliot as Olivia stroked his head.

"You know she told me her whole plan was to get pregnant by him, so she would have something to hold her to him, what if I'm wrong, what if they did have sex and she is pregnant? You know if a woman is raped they get the chance to take the morning after pill. If Elliot had sex with her without his knowledge then she should be made to take the pill, it's not right."

Fin and Munch stepped back and Cragen sat on the bed and took hold of Olivia's hand. "Elliot loves you and I know it's wrong what she done, but you can't spend the next few months thinking about it. From what you have said and from what we know of Beck, I think if she had had sex with Elliot she would of told you. I think you got to them just in time."

Olivia nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

"Now, I am going to take these two down to that little bar and buy them a drink. Why don't you get cleaned up and look after sleeping beauty here. It looks like you need some sleep as well"

Olivia nodded to them and all three left the room. She looked down at Elliot as he grunted in his sleep and smiled at him. "I love you Baby," she told him kissing his lips softly.

"Love you Liv," he mumbled in his sleep.

Dani sat in her dark cell and climbed up onto the chair she had balanced on the small bed. She reached up being careful not to fall and tied the bed sheet through the small bars that covered the window, making sure the knot was tight. She looped the other end round her neck and tied it tight. If she couldn't have him or his baby then what was the point. She had told them she wouldn't go to prison and she meant it. "I love you Elliot," she said as she pushed the bed and table away from the wall and dropped.

**Only one more chapter left I reckon for this story. I am working on a new one at the moment. Based on the new Episode that just aired of course. So many stories can come from those few moments when she talked about Elliot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is Peeps the last chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. I will be starting a new story soon, just working it all out in my head first, but the first chapter should be up sometime this week.**

Chapter 21

Olivia felt Elliot's arms wrap around her and pull her to him her back against his front. After everyone had left earlier that night she had taken a shower and lay on the bed with him. It took him a few hours to come around after the drugs Dani had gave him. He had then rushed to the bathroom and vomited from the after effects. Olivia had stayed with him throughout. She showered with him as the effects slowly wore off, and she held him as he cried when she told him everything that had happened. He had then fallen asleep again as he held her in his arms.

As he held her tightly to him she heard a gentle knock on their door. She looked over at the clock it was just after two in the morning.

"Come in," she called not wanting to disturb Elliot from his sleep by moving. The door opened and Cragen came in.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked her. He looked a bit embarrassed at finding her in bed with Elliot's arms wrapped around her.

"No its okay I was awake." She said pushing herself up and resting on her arm.

"How is he?" he asked nodding down at Elliot.

"A lot better, at least he has stopped being sick now, I think he will be okay when he wakes up." She looked at her Captain she knew he wasn't here to just ask about Elliot. "What's happened? How come your not sleeping?" she asked him.

"The local Police have just been. They er… they went to check on Dani in her cell a couple of hours ago. They … they found her hanging from the bars…. She killed herself using the sheets from her bed as a rope."

Olivia nodded then shrugged "Okay…anything else?"

Cragen shook his head "No that was it; I just thought you should know."

"Don I know this might sound hard and uncaring but….. I really don't feel anything by that news. She left me to die, after beating me and tying me up. She drugged Elliot to have sex with him. She has gone through her life causing nothing but pain and misery for everyone she came into contact with. I for one don't care if she killed herself….. Believe me I wanted to kill her myself. I was so tempted to when I had her alone in this room."

"What stopped you?"

"I'm not her…I'm better than her. And as much as I hated her I'm not a killer."

Cragen smiled "No you're not."

Elliot mumbled something in his sleep and Olivia gasped when she felt his hand move under her t-shirt and cup her breast as he moaned and pushed himself closer to Olivia. Cragen saw the movement and quickly stood up from the bed.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave," he laughed his cheeks turning red and turning away. "Oh just one more thing, if you and Elliot don't mind we thought we might stay over here for a few more days, see a bit of the island." He said as he reached the door.

Olivia smiled at him "Of course we don't mind it will be fun, are you staying here at the hotel?"

"Yeah Maria sorted a room for us, not quite as good as this one but it's nice, I will see you In morning," he said walking out the room and closing the door.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Elliot his eyes still closed, but a small smile on his lips.

"Oh you think that was funny do you, groping me in front of Don," she said to him turning over to face him. Elliot pretended to snore as though he was still asleep. Olivia shook her head and kissed his lips softly. "Did you hear what he said about Dani?" she asked pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor.

"Yeah," he said opening his eyes. "And like you I don't feel anything. She tried to ruin what we had; when she took you I was so scared that I would never see you again. What I feel for you I have never felt for anyone before, and I hate her for trying to take you away from me."

He lifted her hand and kissed her finger where the engagement ring he got her was supposed to be. "The first thing we are doing tomorrow is replacing that ring."

"I think the police have my ring."

Elliot shook his head "No I want to get you a new one; she ruined that one when she wore it."

Olivia lay down on her back and pulled Elliot to her and he rested his head on her chest. "Let's get some sleep, I want you fit, well and rested I have plans for you in the morning."

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Oh yeah."

Elliot smirked when he felt Olivia's hand reach down between them and gently take hold him.

"Morning," he said his voice deep and low from just waking up.

"Morning gorgeous," she replied as she gripped him and moved her hand slowly up and down his already hardening cock. "How do you feel this morning?" she asked as she kissed his mouth and moved to his neck sucking gently.

"I feel pretty good, how about you?" he asked slipping his hand between her legs and slipping two fingers into her wet folds.

"Mmmmm feeling a lot better than I did 24 hrs. ago." She gasped as he slid two fingers into her and lifted her head to look into his eyes. She ran her thumb over his tip making him shiver from her touch. He removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth tasting her.

"God I will never get fed up of the taste of you," he said as he moved her swiftly onto her back and slipped between her legs as she let go of him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised up onto his knees the tip of his rock hard cock pushing against her hot opening.

"I love you Olivia Benson," he told her as he pushed slowly into her.

"God I love you to baby, I never knew you could love someone like this," she whispered to him as he began to move inside her his eyes never breaking from hers. She pushed up to meet his thrusts as he slowly made love to her, pushing slowly and deeply into her.

"Jesus Liv you feel so good," he said dropping his forehead to hers as he felt her inner walls tighten around him each time he pushed into. "So fucking good." Olivia closed her eyes as she felt every thrust from him hitting her deep inside. "No Baby open your eyes, don't close them. Stay with me."

She opened her eyes and met his; his eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him cupping his face.

"I…. I swear to god and on my kids' lives I don't know what I done with her, but you have to know I didn't want to, I would never have…." He was silenced by her mouth as she kissed him tenderly.

"I know that Stabler, I trust you more than anything. And I know you would never do anything to hurt me. If I thought for one moment you would have had sex with Dani willing, I wouldn't be here now."

He nodded as he continued to push into her. "I'm so lucky," he said the tears finally escaping from his eyes.

"Yeah well that makes two of us," she felt his hand slip between and he gently rubbed his fingers over her clit building the pressure up.

"Oooh god…..Hmmmm so…so fucking good," she gasped forcing her eyes to stay open.

"That's it baby just let go," he told her as he felt her body begin to shudder beneath him. "I 'm right with you. She grabbed either side of his face and pulled his mouth to hers as she came screaming into his mouth as her body convulsed under him and she clamped hard around his cock as he spilled his seed inside her coating her walls.

She dropped her head back to the pillow and Elliot's head fell forward into the crook of her neck and he kissed and suckled softly, as they both lay stroking and kissing each other as they came down from their climax.

Staying inside her Elliot rolled onto his side wrapping his arms around her. "So what we doing today?"

"Well I think we deserve a day of relaxing after the last 48 hours."

"Sounds good to me I could stay in bed all day with you," he grinned.

"As much as I would love to do that, have you forgot the Cap, Munch and Fin are here?"

He pouted and dropped his head "Doesn't mean we can't stay in here all day. I don't mind being ignorant and ignoring them for the next 24 hours."

She laughed and lifted his head "I know you don't mind but I do. We will just have to relax by the pool with them, plus its Greek Music Night tonight; I can't wait to see those three up dancing."

She pushed Elliot onto his back and straddled him keeping him buried inside her.

"Of course," she said beginning to move her hips and feeling him harden again inside her. "We don't need to get up and join them straight away; we could spend another couple of hours in here recovering from yesterday.

"Sounds good to me," he said grasping her hips and pushing up inside her. "Sounds and feels real good to me."

Munch and Fin lay on the sun loungers whilst Cragen sat in the bar area under the shade.

"Damn its hot," said Fin. "Just how I like it."

"Yeah and so peaceful, no traffic, no sirens no gun shots I could get used to this. You want another beer?" he asked Fin sitting forward on the lounger.

"You know me Man, never a one to say no. I'm gonna make the most of this, I still can't believe the Cap swung it for us to stay out here for another 5 days."

"Well it's about time," said Munch looking over the top of his sunglasses. "I wouldn't even like to guess what those to have been doin till two in the afternoon."

Fin laughed "I don't think we need to think too hard," he waved at Olivia and Elliot as they walked round the pool hand in hand towards them.

"Hey Guys," smiled Olivia throwing hers and Elliot's towels onto the two loungers next to them.

"Hey," said Elliot holding hugging first Munch then Fin. "thanks for coming out here."

"Anytime my friend, any time." Said Munch. Elliot looked towards the bar area and saw Cragen under the shade.

"Do you guys want a drink?" he asked them.

"Sure two large beers would be good," said Fin lying back on the lounger. Olivia lay on the lounger next to Munch and started putting suntan lotion on her legs. She heard Munch groan as he watched her.

"You okay there John?" she grinned.

"I guess," he said turning away from her. "Just a bit hot."

"I bet you are old man," chuckled Fin.

"Cap," said Elliot as he got close to Cragen. Cragen put his book down and looked up at Elliot.

"You're looking a lot better than last time I saw you."

"Yeah I feel it as well. I just want to say thank you for coming out here. It means a lot."

"Well, we couldn't just leave you out here all alone, were all family Elliot we look after our own."

Maria and Dimitri came over to the table and without a word Elliot pulled them into a hug. "Thank you both so much, for everything," he told them. "I owe you so much." He said letting them go.

"No, no its fine, we were glad to help, it was the least we could do," said Dimitri.

"Yeah well, you saved the life of the woman I love more than ever, I will never be able to repay you for that."

"Seeing you happy and in love is enough for me," said Dimitri.

Elliot looked over his shoulder to make sure Olivia couldn't hear him. "Well I need your help with one more thing, yours two Cap," he said smiling. Cragen looked at him raising his eyebrows. "And you may need to stay here a bit longer than five days if all goes to plan," he said smiling.

The next few days were spent sunbathing and relaxing by the pool. Walks into town, trips out on the quad bikes. Olivia giggled like a little kid at the sight of Munch and Fin sharing a bike. Nights were spent drinking and eating with the Maria and her family, everything was just perfect.

"Can't believe we only have another four days left here," said Olivia as she lay naked between Elliot's legs on the sun lounger on their balcony after they had just made love.

"Yeah I know, I really don't want to go home."

"It feels like we are home, everything is perfect," she said watching Elliot's fingers as they drew circles around her nipples making them harden again.

"I know we don't have long left, but Fin really wants to do the volcano trip tomorrow and he asked me to go with him, you wouldn't mind if I did would you?" he asked her.

"Of course not, I could come as well if you want?"

"Erm actually I think Don and Munch want to visit Akrotiri, you know the ruins, then see the sunset from the winery at the top of the volcano. I think they were hoping you would go with them."

"Oh right," she said. "Sure I don't mind doing that, I mean I haven't been there yet….. Of course it means we are going to be apart all day," she said standing up and turning to face him her legs either side of the sun lounger. "So I hope you're gonna make it up to me tomorrow night when I see you again."

"Oh trust me Liv, you won't know what has hit you the time I finish with you tomorrow night."

"Oh really," she said lining his cock up with her wet opening.

"Yeah really," he gasped as she slid down on him taking him into her fully. "Fuck Baby," he panted as she rode him hard and slow.

The next morning Elliot and Fin left for the volcano trip early. Olivia, Munch and Don took the bikes to Akrotiri and wandered around the ruins, before having a spot of lunch at a small fish restaurant. They headed back to the hotel and lounged by the pool for a couple of hours before getting ready to go to the winery.

She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," she shouted as she finished putting on her jewellery. Don walked in and smiled.

"Wow you look beautiful," he told her. She was wearing a long white skirt, a pale yellow shirt and sandles.

"Yeah well I thought I would dress up for the night, I have spent most this holiday in either a bikini or shorts and t-shirt" she laughed.

"Well I feel honoured you dressed up for me tonight," he smiled at her. "Are you all done the taxi is due soon."

"Yep I'm all done," she looked down at her ring finger and rubbed the place where her engagement ring should have been.

"I'm sure Elliot hasn't forgot," said Don. "He will be making sure he finds the right one for you."

"Yeah I know…. It's just I loved that one and Dani ruined it…. I…"

"Hey," said Don walking over and standing in front of her taking hold of her shoulders. "Dani didn't ruin anything. She tried and failed. I knew there was something special about you and Elliot the moment I introduced the pair of you. Sure I could have strangled the pair of you at times and you drove me mad. But the two of you are made for each other and nobody, not Dani, Kathy, Tucker or anyone else can keep you two apart. You don't a ring on that finger to prove anything everyone who knows the both of you, knows how much you love each other."

Olivia smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "Thank you," she said trying her best not to cry and ruin the small amount of makeup she had on.

"Come on let's get going, we don't want to miss the sunset, do we," he said pulling away and taking her hand leading her out to the taxi.

As they walked through the bar area Olivia looked around and looked confused "How come the bar and restaurant is closed?" she asked.

Don and Munch both shrugged "I heard Maria say something about a night off for the family, you know after everything that happened the last few days."

"Oh right," she said climbing in the taxi.

As the taxi stopped outside the Winery, Don jumped out the front seat and opened the door for Olivia helping her out the taxi. He held his arm out and she put her arm through linking him, and they waited while Munch paid for the Taxi.

"The sunset here is supposed to be amazing," she told Don. "You can sit right on the edge of the Caldera with a perfect view of the Volcano and the sun disappears behind it."

"Sounds great," he smiled.

"Are we ready?" asked Munch walking behind them as they walked down the steps towards the entrance. They walked into a small shop area and through into a restaurant following the signs that said Sunset views. As they walked through the doors onto the large Balcony Olivia stopped dead and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my god," she said as she stood rooted to the spot.

"Surprise," said Munch into her ear as he walked past her and Don and joined the crowed of people who were gather there.

"Don….?" She whispered. As she looked at Elliot stood under a canopy of flowers dressed completely in white, with Dickie stood by his side. His three daughters and Casey walked up the small aisle towards her.

"I guess Elliot couldn't wait," he smiled.

"Welcome to your wedding Olivia," grinned Casey handing her some flowers and taking her small bag from her. Olivia just stood staring unable to talk staring at Elliot.

"Is she okay?" asked Kat laughing.

"I think she maybe in shock." Said Maureen.

Olivia looked at Elliot as he mouthed "I love you, Benson," and she smiled.

"I love you to, Stabler," she mouthed back.

"Thank god for that," said Casey out loud as she watched the pair of them. "For one horrible moment I thought I had made this trip for nothing."

Lizzy punched her in the arm "Shut up Casey, Livvy are you okay?"

"Erm yeah I'm fine," she said her eyes never leaving Elliot's. Casey sighed and stood in front of her waving her hand in front of Olivia's face.

"Yo! Benson snap out of it." she said. Olivia blinked and looked round at the small group in front of her.

"Oh my God," she said grabbing all three of Elliot's girls and Casey into a hug. "How did….. What are….who?"

Everyone laughed as they listened to her. "None of that matters right now Olivia, all you need to know is that man down there loves you and he is waiting to marry you," said Don. "So if you would allow me, I would love to walk you down the aisle?"

"I would be honoured to have you give me away," she grinned linking her arm into his as Casey and the girls fell in behind them as music began to play. She looked to where it came from and saw Dmitri's two sons along with the rest of the family. As she got to the end of the small aisle she let go of Don and hugged Dickie before taking hold of Dons arm again, as Elliot came and stood beside her.

"You look gorgeous Benson," he told her taking her hand as everyone behind them took their seats.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled at him. "I can't believe you done all this."

"Well I can't take full credit for it all. Maria and her family helped with most of it. Casey got all the kids here and sorted the legal bit out all I had to do was buy the rings…. Which reminds me," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box and getting down onto one knee.

"I know I already asked you, but Olivia Benson, will you make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife?" he asked her opening the box and taking out a white diamond ring with three small diamonds on it.

"I would love to," she said as a tear finally fell down her face. Elliot smiled up at her and placed the ring on her finger.

"Can you imagine if she said no." laughed Casey nudging Munch and making everyone laugh.

"Never," said Olivia taking hold of Elliot's hand as he stood up. "You ready?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," he smiled. "I have been ready for this since the day we met."

"Hey Mrs Stabler, you okay?" asked Elliot coming up behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked out over the caldera and the setting sun.

"Never felt better, I can't believe everyone I care about and love is here."

"Yeah I know," he said kissing her neck and pulling her to him. "I didn't think I would manage it at first with such short notice, but once I told everyone what I wanted to do, it just happened. We have great friends and family."

"Yeah we do," she said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dance with me," she whispered.

"Anytime, in fact I am going to make sure no matter what, that we dance with each other at least once a day." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna make sure I dance and tell you how much I love you, even if we are fighting over some case, working late in the night, stuck out on a stake out. I'm going to make sure you know exactly what you mean to me."

"Can't wait to see Tuckers face when you start dancing and making out with me in the middle of interrogation," she laughed.

He dropped his head to her forehead and cupped her face. "Thank you, for making me so happy."

"No thank you, for being so pissed off with me and kissing me in the locker room that day."

"Yeah well I couldn't have you getting the last word could I," he smirked as he kissed her lips and held her close. "I had to complicate our relationship that little bit more."

The end

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I highly recommend a visit to Santorini for a holiday, it is a great place and all the places I wrote about are really there and I have visited all of them. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
